Aparece Una Nueva Saiyajin su nombre es…
by Son Airi
Summary: Re-edición de mi fic titulado: la hija de Goku (2008).
1. Aparece una nueva Saiyajin, su nombre es

Escribí esta historia en 2008, más de 10 años después, les presento su reedición.

–La siguiente historia es un UA (Universo alterno) basada en los hechos ocurridos durante DBZ (anime), por lo tanto personajes creados posterior a ésta saga no serán tomados en cuenta para la presente historia. Todos los Personajes originales pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y el Diseño de personaje utilizado para Airi pertenece a Kia Asamiya (Corrector Ai/ Ai Shinozaki).–

**Aparece Una Nueva Saiyajin su nombre ****es****...**

La tranquilidad en la montaña Paoz podía sentirse, mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde que la tierra finalmente estaba en paz y los protectores de aquel bello planeta habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para rehacer sus vidas como seres normales.

La familia Son, no era la excepción.

Milk con su avanzado embarazo, bordaba tranquilamente sentada en su mecedora, el más pequeño de sus hijos hasta ahora la observaba con curiosidad.

_–¿Mamá que haces?_– Preguntó el pequeño.

–_Estoy bordando una cobija para tu nuevo hermano o hermana_– respondió la madre, dedicándola una cálida sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

El niño la miró aún más curioso –_ah_– se limitó a decir, momentos más tarde el mayor de sus hijos regresaba a su hogar –_Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?_– preguntó

–_Estoy bien gracias, q__ue bueno que llegas, ¿cómo te fue hoy?_–

–_¡Muy bien mamá gracias! ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?_– Preguntó el mayor.

–_No, no te preocupes la comida ya esta lista solo esperaremos a que llegue tu padre ..._– Respondió la pelinegra.

–_¡Goten!_– exclamó el mayor –_¿Ayudaste a mamá con las labores de la casa?_–

–_¡Claro que sí hermano! Lo he estado haciendo estos __ocho __meses y diario me preguntas lo mismo!_– el pequeño no logró disimular su enfado.

–_Es verdad... perdóname Goten_– Gohan alborotó el cabello de su pequeño hermano.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el piso y observaron como su madre seguía trabajando con esmero.

–_¡Ah, muero de hambre!_– Exclamaba el Saiyajin que acababa de llegar.

–_¡Papá qué bueno que llegaste!_– dijo Gohan

–_¡Listo!_– dijo Milk muy emocionada

Los tres observaron mientras Milk les mostraba su trabajo terminado–¡_Mamá que bonita te quedó!_– apreció el pequeño y sus ojitos se iluminaron.

–_Gracias Goten_– sonrío tiernamente –_B__ien ya llegó su padre vamos a comer..._–

–_¡SÍ!_– exclamaron los tres

La familia Son se encontraba reunida en la cocina, esperando los delicioso platillos que Milk había cocinado para ellos

–_Oye mamá ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para el bebé?_– Preguntó el mayor de sus hijos

–_No aún n__o, __todavía no sabemos si será niño o niña_–

–_¿Tú que quieres que sea mamá?_– Preguntó un intrigado Goten

La pelinegra sonrió –Bueno a mi me gustaría que fuese una linda niña...–

–_¡__N__iña!_– exclamó Gokú –_¡Pero Milk si es niña no la voy a poder entrenar, entonces no podrá ser alguien fuerte!_–

Milk miró enojada a su marido –_¡Tú sólo piensas en pelear y en comer Gokú!_–

–_Vaya ahora que lo mencionan...sería muy extraño tener una hermanita._– comentó Gohan

–_Sí, creo que sería diferente tener a una niña en casa_– hizo un pequeña pausa –_aunque seguramente seguiría los pasos de su padre y sus hermanos ..._– Reflexionó Milk

Gokú observó a Milk con los ojos abiertos de par en par –¡_Quieres decir que podría convertirse en una gran peleadora!_–

La expresión de Milk volvió a tornarse molesta –_En verdad espero que no ..._–

–_Bueno no hay que apresurarnos aún no sabemos si será niño o niña..._– dijo Gohan

Pasó el tiempo y el momento del nacimiento de el o la nuevo/a integrante de la familia Son había llegado.

–¡_Ay dónde están todas las cosas de mamá, __d__ijo que las tendría listas en una maleta!_– Gohan gritaba mientras ponía el cuarto de sus padre de cabeza para encontrar la maleta.

–_Hermano que haces_– preguntó Goten inocente.

–_¡Qué no ves que el bebé está a punto de nacer! Mejor ayúdame a buscar las cosas de mamá..._–

–_Sí __c__omo digas_ – Goten también comenzó a buscar –_¡A__quí están hermano!_–Goten sacó una pequeña valija color rosa de debajo de la cama.

En algún hospital de la capital del oeste...

–_Vaya ya está por nacer ..._– pensó Gokú

Bulma corrió por los pasillos del hospital hasta que logró encontrar al futuro padre, detrás suyo y a paso lento, Trunks y Vegeta la seguían.

–_¡Gokú!_– Gritó la chica de cabellos azules.

Gokú se levantó –_¡Ah! hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás?_–

–_Yo muy bien pero dime ¿cómo está Milk?_– Preguntó

–_Pues supongo que bien, los médicos no me han dicho nada_– Gokú rascó su cabeza.

–_¡Y cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo Gokú!_– Reclamó su amiga

–_Va que mujer tan escandalosa_– Dijo Vegeta

En ese momento Gohan y Goten llegaban con las cosas para su mamá y el recién nacido.

–_¡Papá! ¿Cómo está mamá?_– Preguntó un poco preocupado el mayor de sus hijos

–_Eh..._– hizo un pausa –_no lo sé_– colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza–

–_¡Cómo que no lo sabes!_– reclamó el mayor de sus hijos.

–_Oigan pero todo debe estar bien los doctores no ..._– Gokú no pudo terminar su frase ya que el médico encargado del cuidado de Milk lo interrumpió.

–_Busco al Señor_– El médico hizo una pausa para buscar el nombre en su carpeta– _Son Gokú._–

–_V__aya que alboroto..._– dijo el pequeño Trunks mientras volteaba a ver a su padre –_¿Así se pusieron cuando yo nací?_–

Vegeta quedó pensativo un instante –_Ni siquiera supe cuando naciste..._– Respondió con frialdad.

Una gota de Sudor se dibujo en la frente del pequeño Briefs –_Que malo es..._–

–_¡Ah, si soy yo!_– Respondió Goku

Bulma y Gohan interceptaron al Médico de inmediato.

–_¿Cómo se encuentra Milk doctor?_– Comenzó Bulma

–_Sí queremos saber como están los dos_– Continuó Gohan

El doctor abrió los ojos de par en par –_¿Los dos? más bien __las__ dos_–

–_¿Las dos?_– Exclamó Bulma sorprendida.

–_Entonces quiere decir que ..._– Dedujo un muy sorprendido Gohan.

–_Así es, __es__ una linda niña_– Respondió el médico

Gokú se abrió paso entre Bulma y Gohan.

–_Ah, entonces si fue una niña_–

–_Así es señor una niña muy bonita, en un momento podrán pasar a verlas, ya no tienen de que preocuparse_– Dicho esto, el médico se retiró.

Momentos más tarde Gokú, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks se encontraron en la habitación de Milk, una de las enfermeras a su cuidado llamó a la puerta.

–_Adelante_– respondió Milk

–_Señora __aquí tiene__ a su niña._– Dijo la enfermera cargando a la recién nacida.

–_¡Ah, que bonita es!_– Milk la observó, su cabello azabache era un fuerte contraste con la blancura de su delicada piel.

–_Sí es muy bonita, se parece un poco a Gokú_ – Comentó Bulma

–_Sí, que bueno que solo un poco..._– Ambas rieron.

Gokú las observaba sentado en una silla un poco alejado de la cama de Milk, junto a él, de pie se encontraba Vegeta.

–_¡Yo quiero verla!_ – Goten tiró del pantalón de Gohan.

–_Sí, yo también quiero __verla_ – Trunks hizo lo mismo que Goten

–_De acuerdo niños_ –Levantó a ambos.

–_¡Ahh es muy pequeña!_ – Dijo Trunks al ver tan diminuto ser.

–_¡Hola hermana, __c__uando lleguemos a la casa te prometo que jugar__e__mos__ mucho!_ –

–_Sí, yo también jugare contigo hermana de Goten!_ – Continuó Trunks.

La bebé comenzaba a incomodarse y se movía bastante, todo apuntaba a que tal vez comenzaría a llorar, pero solo encontró una posición más cómoda para volver a dormir.

–_Vaya que niña tan floja desde el momento en que nació no ha abierto los ojos..._ – Dijo Milk

–_Dale tiempo los bebés tienen que dormir mucho_ – Añadió Bulma.

–_Si tienes razón... Gokú ¿no quieres ver a tu hija?–_

–_Hm,__ ¿ llegará a ser tan fuerte como sus hermanos, __o__ solo le gustara jugar con muñecas?_ – Gokú estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando el piso.

–_Gokú _–

–_¡GOKÚ!_ –

Gokú regresó a la realidad –_A__h,__ ¿qué pasa Milk?_ –

–_¡Qué poca atención me pones, te estoy __preguntado__ si no quieres ver a tu hija!_ – reclamó.

–_Pero Milk que quieres que le vea todos los bebés se parecen ... bueno al menos Gohan y Goten se parecían..._ – Pensó por un instante– _Bueno creo que se parecían_ – se cruzó de Brazos – _A__unque ahora que lo recuerdo yo estaba muerto cuando Goten nació así que no estoy muy seguro si se parecían o no , pero recuerdo haber visto en algún lado que ... _–Todos observaron a Gokú, hasta que Bulma lo interrumpió–

–_¡Ay Gokú eres un desconsiderado, te pareces a Vegeta!_ –

–_¡Cómo te atreves a comparar a ese insecto conmigo!_ – expresó el príncipe desde su alejado rincón.

Gokú se levantó de la silla – _E__stá bien, está bien ..._ –

Milk le mostró a su recién nacida –_¿__A__caso no es linda?_ –

–_Hm_–

–_H__m_ –

Milk estaba desconcertada por la reacción de Gokú –_¿Qué sucede Gokú, __a__caso no piensas lo mismo?_ –

–_Sí es muy bonit__a, __pero yo..._ –

–_¿Sí?_ – Preguntó Milk

–_Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre _–

La recién nacida no tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a llorar, el volumen de sus quejidos era tal, que todo el hospital se había enterado que la más pequeña de los Son, finalmente había decidido despertar.

–¡_Ay Gokú ya ves lo que provocas! _– exclamó Milk

–_¿Pero yo que hice, Acaso dije algo malo?_ –

–_Ya bebé_ – Milk arrullaba a la recién nacida tratando de tranquilizarla.

–_Milk ¿puedo?_ – Bulma extendió sus brazos para cargar a la bebé

–_Clar__o__, esperemos que contigo se tranquilice..._ –

Bulma cargó a la bebé tratando de tranquilizarla, dando delicadas palmaditas en su espalda.

–_Ya ya pequeña no llores..._ – la niña lloró aún más fuerte

Trunks observó a su madre con la niña –_L__a asustaste mamá..._ –

Pasaron 2 horas así y la niña aún no dejaba de llorar

–_¡Pueden callar a esa niña! _– ordenó el Príncipe Saiyan con una vena dibujada en su frente.

Inesperadamente, la bebé guardó silencio.

–_Ven así se debe de tratar a los niños..._ –

La calma duró pocos segundo ya que la bebé comenzó nuevamente a llorar y el volumen había aumentado.

–_¡Ves lo que ocasionas! _– Bulma gritó a Vegeta –_Milk ¿no tendrá hambre? _–

–_¡Sí, tienes razón!_ – Milk buscó con la mirada

–¿Mamá, buscas algo? –

–_Sí, ¿donde lo v__i__? __¡__ah, ahí esta__!_ – señalando una botella para bebé –_Gohan, ¿podrías __darme_ _esa botella por favor__?_ –

–_Claro_– tomó la botella y se la dio a Milk.

–_A ver ya bebé no llores toma tu __botella_ – Milk intentó alimentar a la pequeña, pero esta golpeó la botella con fuerza, el objeto atravesó la habitación estellandose y empapando al príncipe de los Saiyajin en fórmula para bebé.

–_A__rgh,__ ¡ésto es insoportable! _– dijo Vegeta, empapado y molesto.

Gokú observó la escena con curiosidad

–_Vaya para ser una recién nacida tiene mucha fuerza..._ – Comentó Gohan

–_Es natural Gohan si su padre es Gokú_ – Respondió Bulma

–_S__erá acaso que ..._ – Pensó Gokú mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba nuevamente en dirección a su esposa y a su recién nacida, Gokú tomó a su pequeña en brazos.

–_Gokú..._ – Milk lo observó sorprendida.

La niña dejó de llorar casi al instante, se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos de su padre y volvió a dormir.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo...

–_Go... Gokú..._ –

–_Vaya la pequeña solo quería estar con su padre _– Dijo Bulma.

Gokú miró fijamente a su pequeña hija, regalándole una sonrisa, la niña giró su rostro hacia el de su padre.

–_¡Ay no, va a empezar a llorar!_– Exclamaron los presentes.

Pero al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, la niña solo abrió sus ojos lentamente, el más asombrado fue Gokú al ver que los ojos de su hija eran de color.

–_¡VIOLETAS!_ – Gokú gritó, provocando un gran disturbio en el hospital y en la habitación.

Milk retomó la calma –_¿Qué... que dijiste Gokú?_ –

–_Mira, sus ojos... _– Gokú le mostró a la niña

–_¡__O__h! Pero si son... ¿violetas?_ – la pequeña sonrió a su madre y esto hizo que su cara de asombro desapareciera.

–_Vaya sus ojos son muy bonitos, pero es extraños ninguno de ustedes 2 tiene ese color de ojos... _– Reflexionó Bulma

Un enorme "_oh_" vino de los otros 2 pequeños, Milk acercó a la niña para que la observaran mejor y esta les regaló una sonrisa.

–_Mira Goten tu hermana nos sonrí__e_ –

–_¡Sí, qué bonita!_ – se acercaron más a ella para observarla mejor, la niña jugó con el rostro de su hermano mientras reía.

–_¡Jugaremos mucho hermanita!_ –

La bebé miró a Trunks y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él por un tiempo.

–_Vaya el parecer ya sabemos quién será la novia de Trunks._– Bulma guiñó un ojo y su hijo la miró desconcertado y sonrojado.

–_¡Pero qué cosas dices mamá!_– reclamó el pequeño ruborizado.

La escena provocó las risas de los demás, después de lo dicho por el pequeño Briefs, la pequeña tomó un mechón de su cabello lila y comenzó a jalarlo.

–_¡Oye no! Esta bien no soy tu hermano pero no abuses ay ay, __yo también jugaré contigo_ – Tratando de soltarse con lagrimas en sus ojitos.

La bebé fijó su mirada en el techo.

–_¿Qué estás mirando pequeña?_– Se preguntó Bulma mirando al mismo lugar que la niña.

–_Ahí no hay nada..._– Dijo Milk.

Por unos segundos más Airi miró el techo fijamente para después volver a jugar con el cabello de Trunks.

–_¡Oye no, duele!_– Se quejó Trunk, la bebé solo reía.

Todos rieron mirando la escena menos Vegeta, solo observaba pensativo.–Es verdad la única persona que conozco con ese color de ojos es la madre de Kakarrotto si no mal recuerdo, solo la vi una vez pero una mirada así no se olvida. –

–_¡Vaya es muy bonita!_– la bebé extendió sus brazos hacia Gohan, él la tomo y ella comenzó a jugar con su rostro también.

–_Aunque aún sigo sin entender por que tiene los ojos de ese color..._ – Bulma continuó.

La bebé extendió sus brazos hacia Gokú, casi soltándose de Gohan pero Gokú logró atraparla.

–_¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TENGAN CUIDADO!_ – Gritaron Bulma y Milk

Milk meditó por unos momentos –_N__o, nadie en mi familia tiene ojos de ese color..._ –

Vegeta interrumpió toda la escena, mientras Gokú jugaba con su hija y ella reía, feliz de estar con su padre.

–_Sin embargo en la familia de __K__akarotto si hay alguien que tiene __la mirada igual_ – Vegeta cerró los ojos.

_Flashback _

Todos los soldados de clase baja se encontraban arrodillados con una mano en el corazón ante la presencia del Rey Vegeta, el príncipe lo acompañaba de cerca como era costumbre.

–_Todos de pie._– ordenó el monarca

Los soldados obedecieron

–_Ha llegado a mi oídos que a pesar de pertenecer a la clase mas débil de nuestra raza han hecho un gran trabajo._–

–_Señor, Gracias señor._– recitaron al unísono.

Mientras el monarca examinaba a sus soldados con la mirada, notó que una soldado en particular miraba al piso, el monarca considero tal acto como una falta de respeto.

–_Tú, guerrera de clase baja ¿por qué no miras __hacia el frente en presencia de tu rey__?_–

–_Lo lamento su alteza._– La guerrera respondió pero la dirección de su mirada no cambió.

El monarca no tardó en perder el temperamento y se abrió paso hacia la soldado.

–_Mírame._– Ordenó

La soldado dudó unos segundos para después clavar su mirada en la del monarca, este se estremeció al ver aquellos ojos tan peculiares y profundos.

–_¿Cómo te llamas?_–

La soldado tardó en responder

–_Tu Rey te hizo una pregunta y será mejor que contestes._– intervino el príncipe

–_Airi señor_.– se arrodillo inmediatamente colocando una mano en el pecho nuevamente, al estar al nivel del piso, miró al principe.

El pequeño príncipe retrocedió un paso al ver esa mirada tan profunda.

–_¿Descendencia?_– Intorrogó el mandatario

– _Dos Señor, Radditz y Kakarotto._–

_Fin del Flashback_

Gokú giró su rostro hacia Vegeta –_¿__L__o di__ces__ enserio Vegeta? que yo recuerde mi abuelito Gohan tenia los ojos negros como yo... _–

–_¡Eres un tonto Kakarotto, __e__stoy hablando de tus verdaderos padres! _–

–_¿Eh? ¡Ah! es verdad tú sí los conociste _–

–_Algo así... lo único que sé es que esa niña tiene los mismos ojos de su abuela...o sea de tu __madre__ Kakarotto... _–

–¡Qué! – hubo rorpresa Grupal

–_D__e,__ de, de mi madre..._– miró pasmado a su pequeña hija.

–_Oye, ¿y como se llamaba mi mamá?_ –

Vegeta intentó recordar por un momento – _h__m __creo que se llamaba..._ –

–_Vamos Vegeta intenta recordarlo _– animó Bulma

–_E__s verdad se llamaba Airi_ – Respondió el Saiyajin

–_¿Airi?_ – la bebé comenzó a reír al escuchar el nombre, Gokú la miró –_¿Te gusta ese nombre?_– la bebé no dejaba de reír

–_Vaya creo que hemos encontrado el nombre perfecto para ella..._ – comentó Milk

–_Sí y todo gracias a ti Vegeta... _– Bulma miró a su compañero.

–_Va, tonterías..._– El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

Gokú jugueteaba con su hija –_¡Entonces te llamaras Airi!_–

La bebé no dejaba de reír

–Vaya esto me recuerda tanto al día en que nació Gohan... – Observó a su hijo mayor... el cual estaba al lado de su padre riendo con él y su hermanita–

_¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquÍ! _


	2. La casa ya no es la misma

Algunos meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Airi, y las cosas en casa de la familia Son habían cambiado bastante, su hogar parecía más bien estancia infantil, había juguetes por todos lados, y aunque Milk siempre los recogía la pequeña Airi hacía todo lo posible para volver a llenar los pisos de la casa con ellos.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

_Esa noche_

Goten, Gohan y Airi se encontraban en su Habitación, Airi los observaba parada desde su cuna, Gohan se transformaba en el gran Saiyaman -_¡Soy el héroe que lucha por el amor y la justicia!, Blah blah blah soy el gran Saiyaman!_-

Goten imitaba las poses de su hermano y la pequeña Airi les aplaudía desde su cuna

Mientras tanto Milk como era de costumbre se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, se alegró al escuchar la risa de sus tres hijos -_Vaya sí que se están divirtiendo_-

-_¡Mira hermano, Ai nos esta aplaudiendo!_-

Gohan seguía haciendo más poses ridículas para entretener a sus atentos hermanos.

La pequeña Airi se emocionó tanto que se sostuvo en una baranda de su cuna y apoyándose logró quedar parada de manos en ella, Gohan y Goten no daban crédito a lo que veían.

La pequeña logró salir de la cuna y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza...

-¡_BUAH_!-

-_¡Ay ay que hacemos que hacemos!_\- Gohan saltaba y corría alrededor de Airi mientras ella ahora estaba sentada en el piso tocando su lastimada cabeza.

Milk escuchó el llanto de la bebé y subió de inmediato para ver lo que sucedía -_¡__Q__ue pasó!_\- vio a la niña en el suelo -_¡Gohan, Goten __les dije que cuidaran a su hermana__!_\- exclamó enfurecida

-_¡Pero si ella se salió sola!_\- Se defendieron los hermanos

Milk cargó a la bebé -_¡Sí como no, __a__penas tiene __siete__ meses!_\- Bajó las escaleras con bebé en brazos para encontrarse con su recién llegado esposo.

Gokú entró y pisó un patito de goma, el cual lanzó un chillido -_Opss...¿Milk que pasa por qué tanto alboroto?_\- Preguntó.

-_¡__Gohan y Goten, no pueden ayudarme con su hermana!_-

Gohan y Goten se asomaron desde su habitación.

-_¿Crees que papá se enfade?_\- preguntó Goten.

-_No creo además no fue nuestra culpa..._-

-_Gohan, Goten ¿pueden bajar?_\- pidió Goku serio.

La familia se había reunido en la sala mientras Milk colocaba una venda alrededor de la cabeza de la pequeña.

Ai lanzó un juguete a Gohan golpeándolo en la cabeza

-_¡Auch, oye!_\- Sobándose el golpe-

Airi reía y Goten la acompañaba.

-_Muy bien __chicos__ explíquenos lo que pasó _\- Pidió Gokú

Gohan Comenzó -_L__o que pasó es..._\- Goten lo interrumpió - _N__osotros la estábamos haciendo reír mientras mi hermano hacia sus poses del gran Saiyaman...entonces..._\- Gohan interrumpió a Goten y lo hizo a un lado -_E__ntonces no sé como lo hizo pero se sostuvo de __su cuna__ quedando parada de manos en ella, fue solo un instante pero fue asombroso ¡quién lo diría tan pequeña y con esas habilidade__s__!_-

-_Gohan más despacio que no logró entenderte_\- dijo Gokú con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Goten quitó a Gohan -_A__sí es y cuando menos lo esperamos se había soltado y caído al suelo..._-

-_Con que eso pasó ...__h__m_ -meditó Gokú.

Milk colocó a la bebé en el suelo para que pudiera gatear -¡_Digan la verdad niños!_-

-¡_Esa es la verdad mamá!_\- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-_Milk no creo que los __dos__ se hayan puesto de acuerdo para mentir, además Airi..._\- Giraron sus miradas hacia la niña, mientras ella apoyada con la cabeza en el suelo trataba de pararse de manos y logró conseguirlo ante la vista de sus hermanos, madre y padre.

-_¡__Ven hizo lo mismo cuando se cayó! solo que no apoyo la cabeza..._\- dijo Goten.

-_¡Ah, Airi te acabas de dar un golpe en la cabeza que estás haciendo!_\- Milk regaño a la pequeña.

Gokú se levantó y caminó hacia ella, se coloco en cuclillas para quedar más cerca de la bebé.

-_Pues al parecer no le dolió tanto_\- la bebé rio, Gokú la levantó y giró -Vaya eres una niña muy traviesa ¿eh?-

Airi rio y jugó con la cara de su papá, él rio con ella

-_Después de todo la historia de los chicos era verdad..._-Gokú miró a sus hijos mayores.

-_Sí así parece...perdón por dudar de ustedes chicos_\- Se disculpó Milk.

Los dos hermanos se miraron un tanto desconcertados.

-_Bueno la cena esta lista ¡vamos a comer!_\- Invitó Milk

Gokú cargó a Airi con un solo brazo -_¡__S__í vamos a comer! ¿verdad que tu también tienes hambre?_-

Airi rió.

La familia entera se había sentado a cenar, la pequeña Airi en su silla para bebé entre su madre y padre, Gohan y Goten no perdían detalle mientras su madre intentaba darle de comer una de esas comidas procesadas para bebé.

-A_hhhh_\- Milk intentaba que Airi comiera pero no lograba conseguirlo, la bebé golpeó la cuchara con alimento y un poco cayó en la nariz de Gokú. -_¿Ahora por que no querrá comer esta bebé? En las mañana no tengo problemas..._-

Gokú probó la comida de la bebé -_¡Milk, Pero si esto sabe horrible!_-

-_Pues claro Gokú es comida especialmente para bebé..._-

Goten tomó el frasco de vidrio y probó un poco -_¡Guácala sabe asqueroso!_-

-_A ver_\- Gohan tomó el frasco e igualmente lo probó -_¿Mamá estás segura que es comida para bebé?_-

-_¡Qué exagerados son!_\- Milk tomó el frasco y también lo probó -_no sabe tan ..._\- su cara se tornó azul y cayó de espaldas -_¡Ah, esto sabe horribl__e_!-

Gokú tomó un pequeño tazón, lo llenó con un poco de caldo y se lo dio a la bebé a pequeñas cucharadas, ella lo comenzó a beber poco a poco

-_¡Gokú, __l__e va a hacer daño!_\- Dijo Milk enfadada

-_¡Pero mira como se lo toma, al parecer le gustó!_\- Respondió Gokú

Airi arrebató el tazón a Gokú y lo tomó todo, al terminar no puedo más que tener una expresión de satisfecha.

-_T__ienes razón, cualquier cosa es mejor que ésto_ -Milk tomó el frasco y lo desechó.

-_¿Milk me puedes servir un poco más?¡ Está delicioso!_\- exclamó el padre levantando su tazón vacío.

Gohan y Goten preguntaron lo mismo a su madre y claro que la bebé no se quedó atrás y levantó su tazón balbuceando.

-_¿Qué, tú también?_-Una muy sorprendida Milk observó a Airi –_Vaya en eso si que te pareces a tu padre_.- Sonrió.

-_¿Oye Milk crees que si entreno a Ai se vuelva una niña muy fuerte?_\- Preguntó Gokú con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-_¡No señor!_\- Milk azotó el último plato sobre la mesa -_Ésta niña no será como ustedes..._-

-¡Pero Milk!- reclamó Gokú, el pobre Saiyajin había cultivado un poco de esperanza tras haber visto a su pequeña hija realizar su malabar minutos atrás.

-_Nada de peros, ésta niña crecerá como cualquier otra niña...además ya tengo planes para ella_\- dijo con orgullo, Milk se caracterizaba por tener bien definido lo que quería para el futuro de sus hijos, y su pequeña no era la excepción.

-_¿Y que planes tienes para ella?_\- Preguntó Gokú, un tanto intrigado y decepcionado.

-_¿Acaso también quieres que sea una gran investigadora mamá?_\- preguntó el mayor de sus hijos, Gohan recordaba perfectamente bien como su madre le había inculcado el estudio desde muy pequeño.

-_No...ella será una gran deportista_\- respondió Milk aún más orgullosa

-_De...deportista_\- Gokú la miró confundido.

-_A__sí es, imaginen a Ai como una gran gimnasta, la mejor de todas_\- Los ojos de Milk brillaban mientras seguía hablando -_O que tal si se convierte en una linda patinadora __sobre__ hielo, o mejor aún podría ser las dos cosas!_\- Milk se encontraba envuelta en nubes de color rosado imaginado aquellas escenas.

Gokú y Ai observaron a Milk un poco confundidos para después intercambiar miradas cómplices.

-_Bueno supongo que no habrá artes marciales para ti_\- Gokú miró a su pequeña hija un poco desanimado.

Airi le dio una palamdas en el hombro a su padre, miró a su padre e igualmente su humor decreció, pareciera que a pesar de su corta edad, la pequeña entendía lo que sus padres hablaban.

-_¿Oye mamá y estás segura de que podrá con eso?_\- Intervino Gohan nuevamente.

-_¡Por supuesto que sí!_\- exclamó orgullosa -_Además es hija de Gokú, puede que no tenga la misma fuerza que ustedes pero les aseguro, ¡que será la mejor!_-

-_Sí, tienes razón_.- Gohan pensó un momento.

Todo quedó en silencio un rato hasta que unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a la familia de sus pensamientos

-¿Pero quien podrá ser a esta hora?- Decía Milk mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal para atender al llamado.

Al abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa, una chica de cabello largo azabache y enormes ojos celestes, se ruborizaba al ver a quién había salido a recibirla.

-_Buenas noches se encuentra Gohan_\- Videl tartamudeó lo primero.

-_¡__Hola Videl, por favor pasa!_\- Cada que Videl iba a su casa a visitar al mayor de sus hijos, una pequeña ilusión crecía en la mente de Milk, si ambos seguían así y eventualmente se casaban, todos sus problemas financiaron podrían resolverse rápidamente.

-_Mu...Muchas gracias..._\- Videl entró a la casa

Milk se dirigió a la cocina para avisar a Gohan sobre su visita -_Gohan, Videl te espera en la sala_.-

-_¿Qué, __V__idel?_\- Gohan se levantó y se apresuró a la sala no sin antes agradecer por la comida y llevar sus platos sucios al fregadero..

-_¿Videl qué haces aquí?_\- Gohan se acercó a la joven

-_¿Qué? ¡Ahora me vas a decir que no puedo venir a visitarte!_\- reclamó

-_No, no es eso... solo que... no te parece que es un poco tarde?_\- al tiempo que ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza

Videl observó el reloj de la pared –_creo que..._\- parpadeó un par de veces –_T__ienes razón , ya es un poco tarde para visitarte... pero no importa pasé en mi nave por aquí y quise venir a saludarte_-

Gohan parpadeo un par de veces -_M__uchas gracias Videl no te hubieras molestado_.-

Videl se cruzó de brazos –_Bueno será mejor que me vaya, si no se hará mas tarde_-

Milk logró escuchar esto últimos desde la cocina e inmediatamente interrumpió a los jóvenes –_Ay Videl no seas __tímida,__ quédate un rato más por nosotros no hay ningún problema_\- al tiempo que empujaba a la joven hacia la cocina con el resto de la familia, en la cara de Gohan solo se dibujó una gota de sudor mientras seguía a su madre y a Videl.

-_Bu...Buenas noches_\- una muy sonrojada Videl entró a en la cocina para encontrarse con Gokú, Goten y Ai

-_¡Hola Videl!_\- Dijo Goten

-_¿Qu__é__ tal Goten, cómo has estado?_-

-_¡Muy bien gracias! __Q__ue bueno que estas aquí, mi hermano __empezaba__ a extrañarte..._-

-_¡No digas eso Goten!_\- reclamó el muchacho mientras se sonrojaba, Videl no hizo mas que sonreír y sonrojarse también.

Milk, Gokú y Airi reían al ver la escena, Airi se escabulló logrando bajar de su silla y gateó hasta su hermano Gohan.

Gohan sintió un tirón en su pantalón, miró hacia el abajo para encontrarse con su pequeña hermana, levantándola del piso.

-_¿__O__ye como llegaste hasta aquí_?- preguntó , Gokú y Milk intercambiaron miradas de confusión para luego ver la silla de la bebé la cual obviamente estaba vacía –_Vaya que niña..._-

La niña miró fijamente a Videl y después de un intenso intercambio de miradas, Ai finalmente decidió regalarle una cara de pocos amigos, acto seguido abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

-_Gohan creo que tu hermana no me quiere_-

-_Ésta niña tiene un carácter que __en verdad __no sé de dónde lo sacó_\- comentó Milk

-_Entonces es muy celosa_\- Preguntó Videl

-_Sí, un poco_\- Respondió Milk

-_Que bueno que solo u__n poco..._\- dijo Videl un poco alarmada.

-_No te preocupes Videl cuando crezca te aseguro que se le quitara, además con papá es igual o peor..._\- Explicó Gohan.

-_Sí, deberías verla, ni siquiera yo puedo acercarme a Gokú por que inmediatamente lo abraza como si se lo fueran a quitar_\- Continuó Milk

-_Vaya entonces siente un gran cariño por ustedes_\- contestó Videl

-Sí, así parece...-Gohan intentaba quitarse a la niña de encima pero no podía –_Mamá, papá quieren ayudarme con esto_-

-_Pídeselo a tu padre por que dudo mucho que quiera venir conmigo_-

-_¿Oye nena puedes dejarnos un momento solos a tu hermano y a mi?_\- Videl preguntó a la niña, pero Ai solo giro su rostro en otra dirección.

-_P__ero que niña..._\- susurró

Gokú se levantó y caminó hacia Gohan para intentar ayudarlo –_Airi ya es hora de dormir_\- dijo Gokú, pero ella solo giró el rostro nuevamente, un agota de sudor se dibujó en las frentes de Gokú y Gohan

–_Anda no quieres que te cuente un cuento_\- Airi lo ignoró nuevamente –_Papá te llevara al parque de diversiones mañana_\- Gokú extendió los brazos hacia su hija, esta vez la niña lo observó un momento como si pensara en aquella propuesta pero... no, no se dejaría engañar y volteó la cara de nuevo –_B__ien entonces me comeré yo solo eso chocolates que tanto te gustan..._\- Gokú se alejó y mientras subía las escaleras decía –_¡__h__m que ricos chocolates!_– la niña esta vez soltó a Gohan y lo empujó en señal de que quería que la bajara, el joven lo hizo y la niña siguió a su padre gateando velozmente.

-_Fiu_\- Gohan suspiró aliviado –_Ahora si podremos hablar_-

-_Tu padre no tiene remedio, sigue usando ese truco de los chocolates y t__u__ hermana sigue cayendo..._-les comentó Milk mientras levantaba los platos de la cena

-_¿Quiere que le ayude señora?_\- preguntó Videl a punto de levantar algunos platos

-_Muchas gracias Videl pero no te apures, mejor vayan a hablar antes de que tu hermana se de cuenta del engaño de tu padre..._-

-_Sí creo que tienes razón, vayamos afuera Videl_-

-_Tu casa ha cambiado bastante desde que nació tu hermana_-

-_Sí_...-

-¿_Y que se siente tener una hermana_?-

-_Pues es un poco raro, por que al ser niña es más delicada, o bueno eso es lo que mamá nos dice... _–

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Dejen sus comentarios y pueden seguir en Twitter también Tru_Ai_Son


	3. Sangre Saiyajin

**Pequeña nota sobre las edades**

**Airi– 6  
Goten – 9  
Trunks - 10**

Han pasado 6 años desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Airi, y su madre había logrado sus objetivos: La gimnasia y el patinaje, la niña era muy buena en ambas disciplinas y eso era obvio ya que poseía sangre Saiyajin lo que le facilitaba bastante la ejecución de los movimientos, sin embargo, en sus cortos años de vida Ai no podía evitar sentirse intrigada por los entrenamientos de sus hermanos y padre, cada día los observaba y cada día deseaba poder hacer lo mismo que ellos, sin embargo el tiempo de Ai para entrenar con ellos no había llegado aún...

Airi se encontraba realizando su práctica diaria en la Barras Asimétricas, dando Giros y saltos de una a otra, Gokú por su parte se encontraba entrenando con Gohan y Goten

-_Vamos papá esa no es toda tu fuerza_\- dijo Goten al momento de terminar un ataque.

Goku solo rio

-_Ai no des saltos tan altos, recuerda que te podría traer problemas_\- Sugirió Gohan, quien tomaba un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento con su padre para poder supervisar el entrenamiento de su hermana mientras su madre se ausentaba unos momentos.

-_Sí hermano_\- Respondió la niña mientras disminuía la intensidad de sus ejecuciones.

-_¿Recuerdas lo que te conté?_ _lo que me pasó hace tiempo en la preparatoria por dar algunos saltos tan altos_\- Gohan reía recordando aquellos tiempos, Airi dio un último giro en las barras, saltó, realizó un mortal y aterrizó.

-_Vaya has mejorado bastante_\- Milk salió de la casa con una charola y bebidas sobre ella.

-_Sí, he estado practicando mucho mamá..._\- Dijo orgullosa.

-_L__o sé pero aún te falta un poco... ¿ya entrenaste con las pesas_? –Milk le dio un vaso de limonada al mayor de sus hijos.

-_Gracias mamá_ –Gohan lo tomó

-_No aún no, ya estoy cansada..._\- La niña se sentó en el piso.

-_¡Goku,Goten, les traje limonada vengan!_\- Grito Milk mientras agitaba una de sus manos en dirección a su esposo e hijo.

Ambos escucharon a Milk pero continuaron con su pelea, Airi no les quitaba la vista de encima, de repente tenía muchas ganas de hacer lo mismo que su padre y su hermano.

-Mamá ¿puedo entrenar con papá?- Preguntó sin perder detalle de la pelea entre su padre y hermano.

Milk que estaba tomando limonada escupió su trago – _¡__P__or supuesto que no niña!_-

-_¿__P__or qué no?_\- preguntó la niña un tanto afligida.

-_Pues por que podría ser muy peligroso para ti, además tu padre y tus hermanos no miden sus fuerzas..._-

Goku y Goten caminaron hacia donde Milk, Airi y Gohan se encontraban cada uno tomó un vaso de limonada

-_¡Ah! que bien me siento, Goten me parece que vas avanzando rápido, solo tenemos que mejorar un poco tu velocidad_-

-_Sí papá_ –

-_Papá quiero entrenar contigo y con Goten_\- Ai se levantó del piso y miró seria a su padre, colocó sus puños a los costados de su cadera.

Goku parpadeó un par de veces, estaba por demás sorprendido –_Por mi no hay problema pero tu mamá..._-

Milk cerró el puño enfadada y una vena en su frente se marcó – _¡No señorita,__y__a te dije que no!_-

-_¡Pero mamá! ¿qué tiene de malo?_-

-_Ai será mejor que obedezcas a tu mamá, seguramente lo dice por tu bien_\- dijo Goku tratando de consolar a su hija.

-_Ya escuchaste a tu padre es por tu bien..._\- Milk se cruzó de brazos.

-_hm..._-la niña bajó la mirada y camino hacia la casa.

-_¿A dónde crees que vas señorita?_\- dijo Milk aun cruzada de brazos– T_odavía te falta entrenar con las pesas..._-

Una gota de sudor se dibujó en la cabeza de Ai que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta -_¿Por qué a mi...?_ \- Pensó la niña mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojitos –_Ya voy mamá... _\- caminó nuevamente a su lugar entrenamiento para continuar con las pesas.

-_Bien así está mejor-_ Milk sonrío

Esa noche...

Airi se encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de esos molestos libros que su mamá la obligaba a leer, de pronto de uno de los estantes en su habitación un pesado libro cayó al suelo, el golpe la sobresaltó.

Milk desde la cocina logró escuchar el golpe que provocó el libro al caer al piso -_Espero que no esté jugando en lugar de estudiar.-_

Airi se acerco al libro y con mucho esfuerzo logró llevarlo y colocarlo en su escritorio.

-_¿Por qué siempre tiras el mismo libro fantasma?_\- Preguntó al aire mientras pasaba las hojas.

Unos momentos más tarde un delicioso aroma inundo el lugar, venía de la cocina.

–_¿Qué huele tan bien?_\- siguió olfateando tratando de adivinar de que se trataba –_H__uele como a ..._\- Abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con sus hermanos y padre que también habían detectado el delicioso aroma.

-_Oigan huele como a ..._\- Dijo Gokú

Los cuatro comenzaron a bajar las escaleras sigilosamente hasta llegar a la cocina, cada uno se asomó por el marco de la puerta tratando de detectar de donde provenía tan delicioso aroma, los cuatro olfatearon al mismo tiempo

-¿_Milk que estás cocinando? ¡huele delicioso!_\- Preguntó Gokú

Milk dejó de cortar verdura -_Estoy horneando un pastel..._-

Ai, Gokú, Gohan y Goten parpadearon un par de veces –¿_Un pastel... y qué estamos celebrando_? – Preguntó el padre.

-_Si esperan a que termine de preparar la cena les diré..., ¿Ai ya terminaste el libro que te di?_\- Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de la niña – _este, no mamá ya casi lo termino_\- Milk sonrió levemente

–_Será mejor que lo termines antes de que la cena este lista, o de lo contrario no comerás..._\- Finalizó

– _¡__Y__a voy mamá!_ –dijo la niña mientras corría nuevamente en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando Ai entró en su habitación notó que nuevos libros estaban tirados en el suelo. -¿Más libros?-

Más tarde esa noche...

-_¡La cena está lista!_\- Gritó Milk desde la cocina, tardo más en avisar que sus tres hijos y esposo bajaran a sentarse. –_Vaya que rápidos_ -Milk parpadeó sorprendida.

-_¡Mamá huele delicioso!_\- comentó la pequeña Ai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-_¿Dime terminaste el libro?_\- Preguntó su madre.

-_Sí mamá, lo leí de principio a fin también comencé a leer algunos de los viejos libros de Gohan..._\- añadió

-_¿Qué dices, mis viejos libros?_\- preguntó curioso el mayor de sus hermanos.

-_Sí, no dejan de caerse del librero entonces supongo que quieren que los lea..._\- Respondió inocente.

-_¿A qué te refieres con que se caen del librero?_ \- Preguntó Gohan nuevamente.

-_Supongo que es un fantasma el que los tira, desde hace un par de días que los libros aparecen tirados en el suelo, a veces se caen cuando yo estoy ahí._\- Ai miró a su hermano muy seria.

Milk, Gokú y Goten observaron a la niña con curiosidad

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de Ai los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-_¡Escuchaste eso hermano, debe ser el fantasma!_\- Ai bajó de su silla y tomo la mano de Gohan para que la acompañara a su habitación. Al entrar, el mayor de los Son notó un par de libros en el piso.

-_Vaya esto si es raro, el mueble no está flojo ni nada p__arecido_.- comentó tras haber echado un vistazo al mueble.

-_Ves hermano, te dije que era un fantasma._-

Gohan no notó nada fuera de lo normal, tampoco había detectado algún ki conocido por lo que no pudo tratarse de algún tipo de energía que pudiese mover el librero. Ante los ojos de ambos, dos libros más cayeron al piso.

Gohan los levantó y leyó las portadas.

-S_on mis libros de física y astronomía._\- dijo para si

-_Crees que el fantasma quiera decirnos algo hermano_.- Preguntó la más pequeña de los Son.

-_¿Qué, fantasma?_\- Gohan sacudió la cabeza -_Nada de eso Ai, seguramente se debe a pequeños sismos y_ _por las vibraciones causadas por ellos los libros se caen_.-

Gohan y Ai bajaron nuevamente a la cocina para encontrarse con el resto dela familia.

-¿_Y, pudieron encontrar al fantasma? Uuuuu.._.- Gotén se burló

-_No hay ningún fantasma, mañana con más luz revisare ese librero_.- Dijo Gohan muy seguro de si.

Gokú observó a sus tres hijos un tanto entretenido hasta que recordó el delicioso aroma -¿_Oye Milk ya nos vas a decir por que hiciste ese pastel?_ – preguntó.

Milk quedó seria un instante para después responder a su marido –_Bueno lo que sucede es que Airi irá a competir la próxima semana, y este pastel es para darle ánimos_\- dijo muy orgullosa.

Goku, Goten y Gohan miraron a la pequeña –_¿Enserio vas a ir a competir?_\- Preguntó Goten

-_Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que ustedes, también me acabo de enterar..._\- Sus hermanos y su padre se fueron de espaldas –_Oye Mamá ¿y cuándo me tenía que enterar?_\- conociendo a su madre tal vez hasta el día del evento

-_Era un__a__ sorpresa_\- Milk sonrió. –_Tu entrenadora me dijo que eras la mejor de la clase y que podrías ganar fácilmente esta competencia, además eres la hija del guerrero más fuerte del universo, por supuesto que ganarás_-

-_Mamá tiene razón, Tener sangre Saiyajin te dará cierta ventaja_\- Comentó Gohan, la niña miró a su hermano y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Más tarde

Ai se encontraba en su habitación, la luz tenue de su lámpara era la única iluminación, acostada en su cama solo miraba hacia techo.

-Sangre Saiyajin...- Pensó la pequeña mientras observaba una de sus manos –_P__ero... ¿qué es un Saiyajin? ¿Yo soy un Saiyajin? Mi padrey mis hermanos los menciona a menudo pero... ¿nosotros somos Saiyajin?¿Mi mamá será Saiyajin?_\- La niña no lograba entender muy bien el concepto de Saiyajin, hasta que unos ruidos provenientes del exterior la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-_Ese debe ser Goten_\- La niña se asomó por la ventana –_Sí ese es mi hermano-_ Abrió su ventana y saltó para caer en donde estaba entrenando su hermano.

-_¿Qué haces entrenando solo y tan tarde?_\- Preguntó la niña

Goten se detuvo –_¿__E__h, más bien tú que haces despierta tan tarde?_-

-_Yo te pregunté primero_\- Ai arqueó una ceja

-_Bien, es solo tiempo extra..._\- Respondió

-_¿Papá ya no quiso entrenar contigo eh?_\- Goten se detuvo en seco

-_¡No es eso! solo que quiero entrenar un poco más para avanzar más rápido_\- Lanzó algunas patadas al aire para detenerse nuevamente–_Además tú que sabes de esto, lo único que haces es dar vueltas en esos aparatos._-

Una vena se dibujó en la frente de Airi –_¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada! lo que yo hago no es nada sencillo_-

-_Sí, como no_ – Goten continuó

-_Además si mamá me dejara entrenar con papá con Gohan y contigo..._-

-_¿Qué?_\- Preguntó aburrido

–_¡Te aseguro que sería más fuerte que tú!_\- Respondió orgullosa

Goten comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a la niña y alborotando su cabello –_No me hagas reír, además te llevo 3 años de ventaja _–

-_¡__S__uéltame!_\- Airi intentó golpearlo pero no lo consiguió ya que su hermano la sostenía de la cabeza.

-¡_Ah! ¿con que quieres pelear?_\- Goten la soltó y Airi cayo al piso de frente.

-_¡Vas a ver hermano!_\- Se levantó, sobando su frente tras el golpe.

-_Bien..._\- Goten dió un salto hacia atrás y tomó posición de batalla, Ai hizo lo mismo – _¡Estás loca pero si nunca has peleado!-_

-_Lo sé, pero he observado a __p__apá como lo hace y creo que solo de mirar __he aprendido__ una que otra cosa_\- dijo con confianza.

-_Bueno eso lo veremos... ¡anda ataca tú primero!_-

-_¡De acuerdo!_\- Ai se lanzó hacia su hermano con un puño al frente, llegó hasta el y comenzó con una serie de puñetazos que Goten lograba esquivar fácilmente.

-_Vaya es muy rápida a pesar de que no tiene experiencia_\- pensó Goten al tiempo que daba un salto para mantenerse en el aire.

Airi cayó al suelo –_¡Oye eso no se vale! yo no puedo volar..._\- los ojitos de la niña se entristecieron

-_Es verdad ..._\- Goten bajó para recibir nuevamente los ataque de la niña

-_¡Haaa!_-exclamó Ai lanzando varios puñetazos a su hermano y uno de ellos logró ser certero y bastante fuerte.

-_Qué demo..._-Goten se detuvo y propinó un golpe directo a la cara, mandándola a volar un poco lejos de donde se encontraban -_¡AH! Creo que se me pasó la mano_\- Ai cayó al suelo, después de unos momentos logró sentarse mientras cubría su nariz herida.

Goten corrió hacia su hermana –¡_Ai perdóname no quise hacerte daño!_\- dijo nervioso por que notó que Airi está a punto de llorar y sabía lo que eso significaba, seguramente una semana sin cenar por no medir sus fuerzas con su hermana, pero por otro lado Airi no era tonta y sabía que si lloraba su mamá la castigaría por "entrenar"con su hermano así que los dos estaban parejos.

-_Go..Goten...- __S_usurró

-_¿Dijiste algo?_ –Goten se acercó un poco más a ella para intentar escuchar lo que decía.

-_¡Dije...que eres un tonto!_\- rápidamente Ai logró acertar un golpe en la nariz de su hermano.

-_E...eso fue personal..._-Goten cayó de espaldas cubriéndose la nariz y lágrimas en los ojos.

Al día siguiente...

Los dos hermanos fueron los primeros en bajar a desayunar, ambos tenían la nariz muy hinchada y con una pequeña bandita blanca a lo ancho

-¿_Bueno a ustedes que les pasó?_\- Preguntó Milk mientras les servía el desayuno

Con los ojos cerrados y una vena marcada en la frente Ai y Goten contestaron al mismo tiempo

-_Entrenamiento_-

Milk los miró intrigada –_Bueno Ai espero que se quite pronto la hinchazón por que la próxima semana es tu competencia_-

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a desayunar ignorando la presencia del otro.

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui! dejen su cometarios o síganme en TW: Tru_Ai_Son :3


	4. Mala Suerte (Mini chapter)

Pasó una semana y era el momento del gran día... ¡la competencia de Ai! La niña estaba muy nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que participaba en un evento de ese tipo.

-Dime ¿así está bien?- Milk trataba de peinar a Ai – ¿o está muy apretado?-

-Mamá...no puedo cerrar los ojos- Ai tenía el cabello sumamente estirado sujetado en una coleta

-Entonces te volveré a peinar- Milk deshizo el peinado y volvió a intentarlo–¿Así está mejor?-

-Sí, mucho mejor...Gracias mamá- Airi sonrió -por cierto ¿dónde está papá?-

-Debe estar sentado por ahí en algún lugar del público, también invité a Bulma y a Trunks.

-¡Trunks!-Airi se sonrojó un poco -debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo- cerró su puño orgullosa

* * *

En algún lugar del público...

-Vaya hay mucha gente...les apuesto que se va a poner nerviosa –dijo Goten en un tono burlón.

-Goten tan pesimista como siempre ¿no puedes darle un descanso a esa niña?- preguntó Gohan

-¡Va !ella es la que debería darme un descanso, siempre se la pasa molestándome...- reclamó

-Bien ya estás lista, recuerda, debes concentrarte en cada uno de tus movimientos ¿sí?-

-Sí mamá te prometo que no te fallaré- Dijo Ai entusiasmada mientras levantaba el pulgar, guiñó.

-A TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES FAVOR DE PASAR A LOS DISTINTOS APARATOS- se escucho por el altavoz.

-¡Mamá ya tengo que irme! deséame suerte- Ai corrió hacia el resto de su equipo.

-¡SUERTE HIJA!- dijo Milk

-LES RECUERDO QUE LAS COMPETENCIAS SE LLEVARAN A CABO DE LA SIGUIENTE MANERA

\- Los nombres de los equipos aparecieron en pantalla y el aparato con el que comenzarían–

EL EQUIPO NUMERO UNO SERÁ DE LAESCUELA SCROLL (la escuela de Ai), COMENZARAN EN LA BARRAS ASIMETRICAS, EL SEGUNDO EQUIPO SERÁ DE LA ESCUELA BACKSCROLL EN EJERCICIOS DE PISO, EL EQUIPO NUMERO TRES SERÁ LA ESCUELA HONION CON SALTO DE CABALLO, EL EQUIPO NUMERO CUATRO SERÁ LAS ESCUELA HORAD CON BARRA DE EQUILIBRIO, Y FINALMENTE EL QUINTO EQUIPO SERÁ LA ECUELA TEAMONE CON EJERCICIOS EN TRAPOLIN, BIEN ESOS FUERON NUESTROS EQUIPOS, QUE COMIENCE ESTA COMPETENCIA Y MUCHA SUERTE A TODAS!-

-Bien niñas al parecer nosotras seremos las primeras y nos toco en asimétricas, Ai ese es tu fuerte así que serás la primera- dijo su entrenadora

-Sí-contestó la pequeña

-DE LA ESCUELA SCROLL TENEMOS A LA PARTICIPANTE SON AIRI-

-Bien esta es mi oportunidad- pensó Ai mientras se dirigía al aparato, se colocó frente a la barra baja y sacudió el exceso de magnesia de sus manos, antes de comenzar levantó su mano saludando al jurado y al púbico.

-¡Vamos Ai tu puedes!- Gritaron Bulma y Trunks

-¡Vamos hermana eres la mejor!- Gritó Gohan

-¡Vamos enana tú puedes!- Gritó Goten, provocando que una gota se sudor se dibujara en la frente de Ai.

-Con permiso, con permiso- Gokú se hacia paso entre los espectadores cargado una enorme cantidad de comida. Tomó asiento entre Milk y Goten.

-Y toda esta comida papá.- Preguntó Gohan

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre y supongo que estaremos un buen rato aquí ¿cierto? ¿quieren algo?-

Ai miró hacia el público y detectó la gran pila de comida entre su madre y Goten– ese debe ser papá- pensó la niña, al momento que sonó la campana para comenzar su rutina, Ai volvió en si y comenzó; Saltó impulsándose de la barra baja para sujetarse de la alta, realizó dos giros parado de mano, realizó un salto hacia atrás para caer en la barra baja,realizó unos cuentos giros y regresó a la alta, su rutina estaba apunto de terminar y para eso tenía que ser un final espectacular, pero para lograrlo debía improvisar...

-Vamos Ai este es tu gran oportunidad- Milk juntó sus manos.

-Esto será grande- pensó la niña mientras dio dos giros, soltándose de la barra alta, realizó otro medio giro en el aire, comenzó a descender con 1...2...3... giros pero cuando intentó el cuarto era demasiado tarde y cayó totalmente en posición vertical, pero no de pie... sino de cabeza.

-Ay, eso debió doler.- Gokú encogió los hombros al igual que todos los demás.

-¡AI!- Milk se levantó de inmediato

la entrenadora y las demás compañeras rodearon inmediatamente a la niña –¿Ai estás ...bien?- preguntó la entrenadora con una palidez extrema.

unos instantes después la niña se levantó con dificultad y sus ojos giraban en forma de espiral –Eso fue grande –balbuceó la niña mientras caminaba hacia su lugar para descansar, aún con los ojos en espiral, no logró llegar a su asiento cuando cayó de frente.

Milk corrió hacia su hija mientras la entrenadora la levantaba –Vaya si que es una niña muy fuerte, cualquiera de las otras niñas hubiese sufrido un daño bastante grande con semejante caída- comentó la entrenadora.

Milk no dijo nada y se limitó a cargar a la niña que aún tenia los ojos en espiral

-Esa caída solo fue mala suerte...-

* * *

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! dejen sus comentarios o pueden seguirme en Twitter Tru_Ai_Son


	5. ¡Bien Goten!, estamos en problemas

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Kia Asamiya.

* * *

11 años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, muchas cosas habían sucedido en la vida de los Son; Gohan el Mayor de los tres había contraído matrimonio con Videl hija del famoso peleador Mr. Satán, Goten había sorprendido a todos logrando ingresar a la escuela de derecho más prestigisa y exclusiva de la capital del oeste, a pesar de parecer un chico totalmente desinteresado en los estudios, sin embargo seguía sin interés hacia las artes marciales y prefería usar su tiempo libre en otras actividades.

Airi por su parte, se preparaba para presentar su examen de admisión a la misma universidad a la que Gohan había asistido, el deporte como su madre lo había planeado desde que ella era pequeña, seguía siendo una parte importante de su vida, añadiendo disciplinas y eliminando algunas.

A través de los años había logrado hacerse de varios trofeos y medallas de oro, incluso había logrado participar en los muy famosos juegos mundiales, en dónde solo los atletas de mayor nivel y capacidad competían.

Trunks pese a su corta edad se había convertido en uno de los miembros directivos de la corporación cápsula, no era de sorprenderse ya que poseía la misma inteligencia para los negocios y la ciencia que su madre y abuelo, pero eso no le evitaban algunos regaños por parte de su padre Vegeta, por el mismo problema que Gokú tenía con Goten, ambos muchachos ocupaban su tiempo libre en otras cosas en lugar de entrenar, y eso era frustrante para ambos Saiyajin.

-_¡Terminé!_ – Dijo Ai mientras se estiraba y dejaba a un lado un bolígrafo, dejó caer su pesó en el respaldo de su silla.

-_¡Gokú, Goten, Ai , la cena está servida!_ – Gritó Milk desde la Cocina.

-_Gracias a Kami, muero de hambre..._\- la chica bostezó- _y también de sueño..._\- se levantó y dirigió a la cocina y en el camino pasó por la habitación de Goten.

-_Deberías ponerte a entrenar_\- Ai se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su hermano.

Goten no le hizo caso por estar concentrado en su video juego, se dibujó una vena en la cabeza de Ai al ser ignorada por su hermano y decidió entrar de lleno a la habitación, se colocó frente al televisor y Goten sin decir nada solo se movió a un lado para poder ver la pantalla.

-_¿Qué no piensas decirme nada?_\- colocó sus manos en la cintura

-_Sí, eres un estorbo..._\- respondió Goten

-_¿Qué soy que?_\- Ai arqueó una ceja

-_¡Dije que eres un estorbo!_\- repitió Goten

-_¡Eres un grosero hermano, además un flojo!_\- Respondió Ai

-_No puede ser esos dos ya están peleándose otra vez-_ dijo Milk con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-_¡Ah, qué bien huele Milk_\- exclamó Gokú mientras tomaba asiento, observó a Milk unos instantes y la notó un poco distraída por la pelea de sus hijos- _¡Ay Milk no te preocupes por ellos, se la pasan peleando, no sé que te sorprende! _–

-_Creo que tienes razón Gokú, ya maduraran_-

Ai y Goten bajaron a la cocina

-_Hola papá_\- dijo Ai

-_Hola papá_\- dijo Goten

Ai estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando Goten quitó la silla en la que ella estaba por sentarse cayendo al suelo de golpe.

-_¡Pero qué te sucede!_\- Ai reclamó a Goten

-_Te lo mereces por fastidiosa_\- Goten se burló de ella

-_¡Papá dile algo!_\- Ai reclamó

-_Goten eso no se hace, pídele una disculpa a tu hermana_\- dijo Gokú calmado

-_No-_ respondió Goten

-_¡Ustedes ya me tienen harta, es más están castigados, los dos se irán a la cama sin cenar!-_

\- _¡Qué, sin cenar! Milk no seas tan severa con ellos, ¡van a morir de hambre!-_ intervino Gokú angustiado.

-_No te metas Gokú, estos niños ya merecen un castigo_\- gritó la pelinegra a lo que Gokú solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-¡_Ya me escucharon a sus habitaciones!_–

-_Sí mamá-_ contestaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, y salieron de la cocina cabizbajos y arrastrando lo pies con una gota de sudor en la frente, cada uno entró a su habitación azotando las puertas detrás de si, todo en la casa tembló.

-_¿Cuándo van a aprender estos niños?_ _y tan rica que estaba la cena..._\- Milk tardo más en decir esto que Gokú en comer las porciones de sus hijos.

-_Sí Milk te quedó deliciosa, es una pena que... _– bebió un poco de caldo – _se hayan peleado de esa manera_\- finalizó Gokú

Milk solo bajó la mirada

-_Demonios, es el tercer día que me quedo sin cenar por culpa de ese tonto_\- Ai tomó su computadora portátil y se sentó en su cama, la encendió y al instante que inició, en la pantalla parpadeó un aviso de correo electrónico.

-_Ese debe ser Trunks_\- dio un clic sobre el aviso y una pequeña animación de Trunks comenzó a reproducirse.

-_Ai espero que estés libre el día de hoy, estamos invitados a la inauguración de un nuevo lugar, será en la capital del oeste, cerca de CC, si gustas podría pasar por ustedes más o menos a las 11, envíame un mensaje si puedes para confirmar, adiós_\- La animación finalizó

-_Una fiesta, vaya_\- Ai se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia su puerta, la abrió miró el pasillo y Goten también abrió la suya, los dos se miraron por unos segundos.

-_También lo recibiste_\- preguntó Goten

-_Antes que tú_\- respondió Ai

-_Bien entonces, tendremos que hacer labor de convencimiento juntos_\- Dijo Goten

-_Solo para eso nos llevamos bien ¿eh?_\- dijo la menor de los Son

-_No necesitamos más._\- Respondió su hermano.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a sus padres en la sala, Gokú hacia flexiones y Milk tomaba un Té.

-_Mamá, podemos ir a una fiesta_ – preguntaron los hermanos.

_-Pregúntenle a su padre_\- respondió Milk

-_Papá, podemos ir a una fiesta_\- de nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo

-_Pregúntele a su madre chicos_\- respondió Gokú

-_Mamá, pod...-_ Milk los interrumpió

-_Ustedes son el colmo de verdad, ¡solo para pedir permiso se llevan bien ! además están castigados, y es mi última palabra_-

los chicos no eran tontos para seguir insistiendo, conocían a su madre y cuando ella decía no definitivamente era no, y así fue, los jóvenes se marcharon de nuevo a sus habitaciones.

Ai sacó su teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje a Trunks diciéndole que asistirían pero que por favor fuera muy silencioso al pasar por ellos.

-_Estas loca, que piensas hacer-_ preguntó Goten mientras caminaban a la habitación de Ai

-_Son las 10:10, Trunks llegara pronto_.- dijo Ai

-_Eso no fue lo que pregunté_-

-_Escucha si queremos que mamá y papá no se den cuenta tenemos que hacer esto muy cuidadosamente ¿entendiste?_\- dijo Ai

-_¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?_\- preguntó Goten

-_No estás viendo que tengo un puerta hacia el balcón, obviamente saldremos por ahí y la dejaremos abierta para que el regreso sea fácil_\- dijo Ai

-_Nunca habíamos hecho esto_-

-_Lo sé, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, además necesitamos comer algo, no sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre_\- dijo Ai.

-_Ay hermanita entre más te conozco, más me doy cuenta la mala influencia que eres para mí- _Goten se cruzó de brazos.

-_¿Yo, mala influencia? Disculpe "señor confundo los nombres de mis citas en momentos inapropiados"_ -Ai había logrado lastimar el ego de su hermano con ese comentario.-

-_¡Oye, eso solo fue un par de veces! Además tu ex novio hizo lo mismo contigo_\- contestó enfadado

-_¡Guarda Silencio!_\- ambos se cruzaron de brazos y desviaron la mirada.

-_No creo que se den cuenta, papá cuando duerme parece que más bien muere, y mamá... bueno ya no somos unos bebés para que venga a nuestras habitaciones a darnos un beso de buenas noches..._-

Goten parpadeó un par de veces -_Creo que tienes razón, bueno ya está dicho, iré a cambiarme_-

\- _Y a bañarte, por que enserio que apestas...-_

Goten se detuvo antes de salir y una vena se marcó en su frente, azotó la puerta al salir.

-_Bueno creo que yo también debería de empezar a arreglarme- Ai miró la hora –¡No puede ser falta poco para las once, debo darme prisa!_\- Se dirigió a su armario a buscar algo que ponerse –_¡Ay, no tengo nada que ponerme! _\- Observó la gran pieza de mobiliario llena de ropa.

-_A ver, esto ya me lo puse-_ comenzó a sacar ropa dejándola caer en el suelo- _ésto también, ésto también..._\- en menos de un minuto enormes pilas de ropa se había acumulado en el suelo de la habitación –_¡Ah ya sé!, me pondré éste vestido y estos zapatos.-_

Tras haberse duchado rápidamente y vestido secó su cabello para darle una forma distinta.

* * *

Trunks se encontraba en la corporación cápsula hablando con su madre.

-_¿No tenías que pasar por Ai y por Goten a las once?_\- Preguntó Bulma

-_Sí pero conociendo a Ai, apenas se debe de estar arreglando y eso va a tardar, me iré en unos veinte minutos._ – respondió el joven – _Por cierto mamá, ¿me puedes dar una cápsula del auto ultimo modelo de la corporación?-_

-_¿Quieres el convertible o el normal?-_

-_El convertible, si eres tan amable, el clima es bastante agradable_.- Era verano y a pesar de ser de noche, la temperatura no era menor a 30 grados.

-_Bulma deja que se lleve su auto_\- Dijo Vegeta mientras salía de una habitación de entrenamiento con una botella de agua en mano y una toalla en el cuello.

-_Vamos papá no seas aguafiestas_-

-_No soy aguafiestas, solo que ya van 3 autos que regresas a la mitad_-

-_Solo son tres no es para tanto, ademas nos ayudaron a detectar fallas en la seguridad de las unidades_\- contestó Trunks.

-_Sí Vegeta, no es para tanto, además esos solo eran prototipos_-

-_Bueno haz lo que quieras_\- Vegeta se retiró a su habitación.

-_Ten Trunks, cuídalo, por que éste ya no es prototipo_\- Advirtió Bulma

-_No te preocupes mamá, lo regresaré en una pieza_\- Bulma acompañó a su hijo a la entrada.

Trunks salió de la corporación y lanzó la cápsula, un hermoso auto convertible en color rojo apareció- Bueno nos vemos mamá, no me esperen despiertos-

-_Cuídate mucho y divierte_-

Goten llamó a la puerta –_adelante-_ La puerta se abrió lentamente debido a una pila de ropa detrás de ella.- _Vaya hermano ¡te ves muy bien!, deberías arreglarte así mas seguido_\- llevaba puesta una camisa a rayas delgadas blanco y negro, pantalón de vestir color negro y zapatos de vestir.

-_No es para tanto_\- pateó una blusa y notó toda la ropa amontonada en el suelo -_con razón no podía abrir la puerta y siempre dices que no tienes nada que ponerte..._\- observó a su hermana – _Mira hasta que te ves decente tú también_\- Ai llevaba un vestido corto de encaje de mangas cortas, Zapatillas de Tacón cerrados color negro, y para su cabello había optado solo por un fleco de lado .

una vena se dibujó en la cabeza de Ai mientras se seguía peinando –_yo siempre me veo bien..._-

-_Dijo nadie nunca..._\- contestó Goten mientras se recostaba en la cama de su hermana.

-_Oye no crees que Trunks ya se tardó, son las once treinta_ – Preguntó la chica.

-_Trunks te conoce, y sabe que tardas años en arreglarte por eso mandó el mensaje temprano... aunque lo vimos un poco tarde, y como tú le respondiste faltando poco para las once, es obvio que ibas a tardar en arreglarte, y por eso no ha llegado_-

-_Pues me conoce bastante bien entonces_\- en eso el móvil de Ai recibió un mensaje -_Ya está aquí_-

-_Bien pues entonces vámonos_\- Goten se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación, pero no se percató que esta no había cerrado del todo ya que algunas piezas de la ropa de Ai se habían atascado entre la puerta y el marco.

Ai abrió la puerta de su balcón y una cálida brisa entró a la habitación, ninguno de ellos pudo notar que la puerta de la habitación no estaba bien cerrada ya que el pasillo estaba a oscuras y Goten ya había apagado la luz de la habitación de Ai.

-_Disculpa... _\- dijo Ai al notar como su hermano se elevaba.

-_¿Qué?_\- preguntó Goten, Ai extendió sus brazos hacia el.

-_Es verdad, eres tan inútil que ni siquiera sabes volar_\- abrazó a su hermana y ambos se elevaron, Ai le propinó un golpe en la cabeza por su último comentario. -_¡Oye no hagas eso o te dejo caer!-_

-_Si me dejas caer mamá y papá se van a dar cuenta_-

Goten giró los ojos- _Por dónde está Trunks_\- Goten Levitó encima de su casa

-_Dice que está..._\- Ai miró su móvil -_A un lado del río_-

-_Bien Trunks, cuando pedimos discreción no nos referíamos a que pasaras por nosotros al otro lado de la montaña..._\- Dijo Goten

-_Vaya no se tardaron nada_\- Dijo el joven de cabello lavanda

-_Mi hermanito es muy veloz, verdad Goten, aunque sabes eso no será muy popular entre las chicas... _\- Trunks no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquel comentario mientras que Goten solo se enfurecia.

–_¡Déjame en paz, niña fastidiosa!_-

-_¿Y por qué me pidieron que no pasara por ustedes a su casa ?_\- preguntó Trunks

-_Lo que pasa es..._\- comenzó Goten

-_Lo que pasa es que estamos castigados_ – Continuó Ai

-_Vaya no me lo imaginaba de ustedes, y mucho menos con el carácter que tiene su madre_\- respondió Trunks.

-_Creo que ambos necesitamos un respiro, lamentablemente nos castigaron en el momento menos indicado_ \- explicó Ai

Goten desvió la mirada al auto de Trunks – _¡Vaya! ¿Es el nuevo modelo de la Corporación Cápsula?_-

-_Así es, todavía no está a la venta, pero ya está en producción, y como sabes el primero que se fabrica siempre nos lo quedamos nosotros_-

-_Vaya es muy bonito y el color está increíble-_

-_Gracias Goten, pero bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, o perderemos la reservación_\- Dijo Trunks –Señorita...- Trunks abrió la puerta y extendió su mano a Ai.-

-_Gracias Trunks_\- Goten y Trunks solo subieron dando un Salto.

mientras tanto...

-_Creo que fui muy dura con ellos ésta vez.._.- Dijo Milk.

-_Yo no sé por que te enojas con ellos si siempre son así_\- Respondió Gokú

-_Creo que tienes razón, ya debería estar acostumbrada, iré a hablar con ellos_-

-_Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir_\- continuó el Saiyajin.

-Que descanses, en un momento estaré contigo- dijo Milk

Milk subió las escaleras y se dirigió primero al cuarto de Goten, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro -_Ya debe estar dormido..._\- sintió una brisa proveniente de la habitación de Ai –_Debe estar metida en su computadora, con las luces apagadas como siempre_\- llamó a la puerta pero esta se abrió al contacto con la mano de Milk, la madre parpadeó un par de veces –_Esto es raro_\- abrió totalmente la puerta –_Pero que pasa aquí_\- encendió la luz y notó las montañas de ropa en el piso -_¡Estos niños se fueron sin mi permiso!_\- Gritó –_Bien entonces no van a poder entrar ..._– Milk cerró la puerta que daba al balcón con seguro –_Ahora sí me van a escuchar...-_

Los chicos llegaron al famoso Club, Trunks convirtió el Auto en una Cápsula.

Los tres chicos subieron los escalones para encontrarse con un guardia de seguridad.

-_Tienen reservación..._-preguntó el hombre malhumorado

-_Briefs_ \- contestó Trunks

El guardia se sobresalto tras escuchar el apellido de Trunks -_Ah disculpe señor Briefs, por favor adelante.-_

Al entrar un mesero preguntó nuevamente por su apellido y tras decirlo nos llevó directamente a la mejor mesa del lugar. Se encontraba en una especie de segundo piso que rodeaba todo el lugar.

-_Que buena mesa._\- Dijo Ai,

-_Así es, desde aquí podemos ver todo el lugar_\- contestó Trunks

_Now Playing: Rise Up  
Artist: Yves Larock_

-_¿Oye y Goten?_ \- ambos buscaron al chico con la mirada y lograron encontrarlo haciéndose paso entre la multitud directamente hacia la barra para ordenar unos cuantos tragos.

-_Al parecer tu hermano tiene sed._-

-_Así parece, ojalá traiga algo para nosotros también..._-

-_¿Así que castigados, que hicieron esta vez?_ -Trunks se recargó en el barandal cercano a nuestra mesa dándole la espalda al resto del lugar.

-_Lo mismo de siempre supongo, pelear entre nosotros._\- Ai también se recargo en el barandal pero ella miraba el lugar.

-_Tu examen para ingresar a la universidad es en unas cuantas semanas, no es así_.- Preguntó Trunks.

-_Ni me lo recuerdes, es por eso que estoy aquí, de verdad si no fuera por que me pone extremadamente nerviosa ese examen no nos habríamos escapado, sin mencionar las competencias que tengo el próximo mes_.-

Trunks notó el agobio de la chica y le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

-_¿Por qué se tarda tanto Goten?_\- preguntó, agudizo la vista y vio a su hermano entablando una conversación con un grupo de chicos y chicas.

-_Ay no..._-

-_¿Qué sucede?_\- Preguntó Trunks

_Now Playing: That's not my name  
Artist: The ting Tings_

-_Son los compañero de universidad de Goten..._\- Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

-_No me digas que tu ex novio está ahí...-_

-_Creo que sí ¡no puede estar pasando esto!_ .- Ai se agachó cuando notó que Goten señaló a sus compañeros donde estaba su mesa.

-_¿Tan mal terminaron?-_ Trunks también se agacho para quedar a la misma altura de Ai.

-_Bueno digamos que se equivocó de nombre un par de veces..._\- respondió la chica un tanto avergonzada.

_-¡Pero que sujeto tan más idiota! _\- dijo Trunks

Un mesero coloco una buena cantidad de bebidas en su mesa, Ai y Trunks se levantaron del piso de inmediato.

Trunks desvió la mirada un momento para... encontrarse con su ex novia...también.

-_No puede ser... todo el mundo está en esta fiesta_.- Dijo el chico cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano.

-_¿Ex?_ -

-_Sí..._-

Ai tomó dos vasos dándole uno a Trunks

-_Salud por los malos encuentros con los ex_.- Ambos chocaron sus vasos y rieron.

De un momento a Otro su mesa estaba llena de gente con conocidos de Goten de la universidad incluyendo a Harvey, su ex novio.

-_¡Pero que sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí!_\- comenzó Harvey, un chico bastante apuesto de cabellos castaños claro y ojos verde esmeralda, de cuerpo fornido y un poco más alto que la chica.

-_Hola, Harvey yo tampoco esperaba verte..._\- dijo la chica un poco incómoda.

El chico la abrazó efusivamente levantándola del piso.

Trunks notó la incomodidad de la chica y pensó en algo.

-_¡Vaya Ai, no me habías dicho que tenías tan buenos amigos!._\- comenzó

Ai se dió cuenta de inmediato del plan de Trunks.

-_Tienes razón, soy una grosera_.- Dijo mientras se separaba del chico para Tomar a Trunks por el Brazo.

_Now playing: When love takes over  
Artist: David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland_

-_Harvey el es Trunks Briefs, mi novio..._-

Harvey parpadeo confundido.

-_Tru...nks Bri...efs_.- tartamudeó el chico _-Ese Trunks Briefs._-

-_¿Hay algún otro?_\- Respondió Trunks

-_El Trunks Briefs de la Corporación Cápsula..._\- Continuó el chico bastante sorprendido.

-_El mismo, mucho gusto...-_ Trunks extendió su mano hacia el chico y ambos estrecharon.

Harvey notó inmediatamente la fuerza de Trunks.

-_Mu...mucho gusto..._ _bueno Ai me dio gusto verte nuevamente pero lamentablemente tengo que marcharme, podrías decirle a Goten que lo veo el Lunes para las prácticas._\- Harvey se marcho de inmediato tirando algunos tragos en el camino.

Ai y Trunks observaron la escena y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

-_Gracias por salvarme..._-

-_Gracias por dejarme salvarte..._\- Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

Goten se acerco a Trunks y Ai, notó como ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-_¿Lo siento estoy interrumpiendo algo?._-

-¿_Qué? No nada, solo estábamos hablando..._\- respondió Trunks

-_¿Hablan con los ojos?-_ preguntó Goten

-_Tu amigo Harvey se acaba de marchar, dice que te verá el lunes para sus prácticas._\- continuó Ai.

-_¿Qué dices? ¡el idiota se acaba de marchar, pero si acababa de llegar! En fin tendré que tomarme su trago..._\- Respondió Goten colocando un vaso nuevo en la mesa.

_When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight_

_Give me a reason  
I gotta know  
Do you feel it too?  
Can't you see me here on overload  
And this time I blame you  
Looking out for you to hold my hand  
It feels like I could fall  
Now love me right, like I know you can  
We could lose it all_

Tras el incidente con Harvey, Trunks y Ai no se separaron en toda la noche, Bailaban juntos, ambos caminaban a la barra en busca de más bebidas para su mesa y recorrieron el lugar entero un par de veces encontrándose con viejos amigos y con la ex de Trunks.

-_¡Trunks!_\- gritó una chica de cabellos rizados color miel y ojos café claro.

-_Ay no puede ser..._\- dijo el chico

Ai y Trunks giraron sus miradas hacia donde provenía la voz

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la chica se colgó del cuello de Trunks.

-_Hola Yui, que gusto verte de nuevo..._\- dijo fastidiado

-_Verdad que sí, Trunks te he extrañado mucho ¿por qué no me has llamado?-_ preguntó.

Trunks trataba de separarse de ella pero no podía conseguirlo.

-_Es por que terminamos nuestra relación hace más de un año..._-

Yui notó a Ai junto a Trunks y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-_Yo te conozco, no ere tú la ganadora de un par de medallas de oro en los juegos mundiales_.- dijo en un tono mimado.

Trunks finalmente había logrado zafarse del abrazo de la chica.

-_Así es, soy Airi Son, Mucho gusto_.- Ai extendió su mano hacia Yui, ambas chicas las estercharon.

-_Auch... que fuerte_.- Yui quitó su mano enseguida.

-_Y ustedes dos ..._\- preguntó la chica.

-_Sí, Trunks y yo llevamos saliendo un par de meses_.-

-¿_Espera es ella la Ai de la que te la pasabas hablando?_ \- preguntó Yui

-_Sí, esa misma..._\- Respondió Ai.

-_¿Y desde cuándo se conocen?_-

-_Verás Ai y yo nos conocemos desde que somos niños_.- Ai y Trunks intercambiaron una tierna mirada.

-_18 años aproximadamente_.- continuó Ai sin dejar de mirar a Trunks

Yui notó inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_Ahora entiendo por que no dejabas de hablar de ella...-_Dijo la chica un poco molesta -_Bueno Trunks, si te aburres de las atletas, llámame._\- finalizó la chica enviándole un beso.

Trunks giró los ojos, ambos miraron a la chica marcharse abrazando a otros chicos de la misma manera que habia abrazaso a Trunks.

-_Que mala suerte tenemos_.- ambos rieron un poco.

-_Gracias por salvarme.._.- dijo Trunks

-_Te debía una..._\- contestó Ai

Esa noche fue espectacular, la música, las bebidas, el lugar, todo era perfecto, hasta que...

-_Son casi las 7 de la mañana, estoy muerta_-

-_Y la fiesta aun no terminaba, solo que ustedes tiene que llegar por que están castigados_\- comentó Trunks mientras conducía de regreso a la montaña Paoz.

-_No lo digas, solo espero que no se hayan dado cuenta-_ dijo un muy embriagado Goten

-_No creo, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado_\- Contestó su hermana

-_Bueno llegamos, los dejaría en la puerta de su casa pero sus padres se darían cuenta_-

-_No te preocupes Trunks_\- Dijo Goten –_me llevaré a esta niña volando-_ Goten dio un tumbo al bajar del auto, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. -_Estoy bien, estoy bien_.- tras sus palabras Goten cayó nuevamente al suelo, se había quedado dormido.

Ai y Trunks intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-_Tengo una idea, espero que funcione... ¡Ven aquí nube voladora!, solo espero que Goten aún pueda usarla...-_ Tras unos segundo la nube voladora surcó los cielos y se detuvo frente a ellos.

Ai y Trunks cargaron al chico tratando de colocarlo sobre la nube voladora, sin embargo cayó de lleno al suelo.

-_Bueno esto será un problema..._\- Continuó Ai.

-_¿Tú puedes subirte en ella? _\- Preguntó Trunks.

_-Creo que sí..._\- respondió insegura.

La nube voladora bajo un poco su altura para que Ai pudiera subirse en ella, la chica cerró los ojos y coloco un pie dentro de ella, su pie no tocó el piso.

_-¡Qué bien! Aún puedo usarla._\- dijo alegre

-_Muy bien, yo llevaré a Goten._\- Trunks cargó a su amigo en el hombro y comenzó a levitar, en unos cuantos minutos habían llegado a la casa de los Son.

-_Trunks, no puedo abrir la puerta...Oh no, ésto está mal, tendremos que ver si la puerta principal está abierta-_

ambos descendieron hacia la entrada principal.

-_Dame al saco de papas que traes cargando, si mi madre te ve aquí estoy segura que no querrá verte en un tiempo y la verdad es que me agrada bastante cuando vienes a visitarnos._-

Trunks se sonrojó inmediatamente y le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Ai.

Con cuidado, el pelilila intentó colocar a Goten de pie para que Ai pudiera sostenerlo.

-_¡Goten, estás muy pesado!-_

-_¿Estás seguras que puedes con él?-_

-_Lo intentaré..._ -

Trunks solo asintió

-_La pasé muy bien hoy..._-

-_Yo también, gracias por todo..._\- respondió Ai

Trunks se elevó lentamente para después volar hacia la corporación cápsula, llegaría más rápido de ese modo que usando el auto.

La chica giró el picaporte de la puerta principal con cuidado

-_Está abierta..._\- pensó la chica

Abrió la puerta por completo y arrastró a Goten hacia adentro, desafortunadamente Ai tropezó con el tapete de la entrada y ambos cayeron de frente dentro de la casa.

Goten despertó inmediatamente gritando -_¡No Harvey, no te acerques a mi hermana!-_

-_¡Cállate!_\- Ai le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

-_¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?_\- dijo una voz femenina

Los dos jóvenes se paralizaron y se dibujó una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Ambos miraron hacia su interlocutora.

-_Con que intentaron burlarse de mi...-_

-_No mamá como crees... nosotros solo...-_ dijo Goten pero Milk lo interrumpió, ambos se levantaron del piso.

_-¡Ustedes nada, cómo se atreven a desobedecerme!-_

_-Milk que pasa ¿por qué hay tanto alboroto?_\- Gokú bajó las escaleras en Boxers y un poco adormilado, frotaba su ojos –_¿Por qué están vestidos así, vienen de una fiesta o algo?_-

-_Gokú ¿qué no te das cuenta que se fueron sin permiso?_-

-_¿Enserio? ¡qué hábiles!_\- contestó Gokú.

-_¡No los felicites Gokú!_\- Gritó Milk

-Milk pero enserio son muy hábiles para que no nos diéramos cuenta...-

-_Ay Gokú a ti te puede pasar un tren al lado cuando estas dormido y ni siquiera te mueves_-

-_¿De verdad?_\- preguntó Gokú, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de leche –_Un día de estos dormiré junto a un tren a ver si es cierto..._\- lo dijo mientras subía de nuevo a su habitación.

-_Su padre es el colmo_\- los hermanos intercambiaron miradas e hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante los comentarios de su padre.

-_Bueno en que estaba, ah si, ya no sé que hacer con ustedes, aunque estén castigados hacen lo que se les antoja, pero bueno que le voy a hacer... ya pensaré en algo para que se queden quietos, por ahora solo váyanse a dormir._\- Milk examinó a sus hijos de pies a cabeza .- _Que buena falta les hace.-_

-_Mamá, quedó algo de cenar-_ preguntó Ai, una enorme vena se dibujó en la frente de Milk –_creo que eso es un no_\- los chicos subieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! dejen sus comentarios o síganme en Twitter ! Tru_Ai_Son


	6. Memoirs

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyam y Kia Asamiya

* * *

Ai bostezó y estiró -_¿Qué hora es?_\- miró su reloj para apagar la alarma -_!No puede ser ya se me hizo tarde!_\- Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y se vistió con su uniforme -_Mamá me va a matar y más con lo que pasó hace unos momentos_\- corrió por el pasillo y llamó a la puerta de Goten- _¡Goten levántate! se nos va a hacer tarde_\- Goten abrió su puerta frotándose los ojos y adormilado- _¿Tarde para qué loca? si es sábado_-

Ai parpadeó un par de veces _-Es sábado...-_

_-Sí tonta es Sábado, y ya vete a dormir que buena falta te hace, llegamos hace apenas una hora-_

_-Demonios el no cenar me está afectando-_ La chica regresó a su habitación para dormir un rato más, pero antes, se dirigió a la puerta que daba al balcón para quitar el seguro, se vistió nuevamente con su pijama. -_Buenos días...-_ y volvió a dormir

Unas horas más tarde

La puerta de la habitación de Ai se abrió abruptamente y una pequeña niña entró corriendo y gritando...

-_Tía, Tía, tía _\- gritó la pequeña Pan mientras daba un salto hacia la cama de Ai.

_-¿Qué?, tía que..._\- muy adormilada, Ai logró reaccionar cuando la pequeña Pan le cayó encima.

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_\- el grito de Ai hizo que todo temblara en la casa.

_-Que bueno, ya despertó_\- dijo Milk mientras bebía un poco de Té.

Ai se levantó del susto – _!Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta!_\- Regañó a su sobrina.

-_Sí pero mi abuelita me dijo que te despertara_\- contestó inocente la pequeña.

-_Entonces ya empezó con su castigo-_ murmuró Ai -_Bueno bueno ya estoy despierta y ahora ¿qué quiere que haga?_\- Preguntó a Pan

_-Mi abuelita dijo que cuando despertaras jugaras conmigo-_

-_¡Qué!, yo ¿jugar contigo?, que le sucede a mamá, no es por nada pero no soporto a lo niños pequeños_\- Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su ropero.

Los ojos de la pequeña Pan se tornaron cristalinos -_¡Qué mala eres conmigo, le voy a decir a mi abuelita! -_

_-Sí, sí, corre,_ que se puede ir- Ai tomó una blusa y un short de su armario, entró a su baño para tomar una ducha.

Abrió la llave para que la bañera comenzara a llenarse.

-_Esa mocosa es insoportable, que juegue con ella, por favor- _el baño comenzó a llenarse de vapor, Ai se colocó frente al espejo y limpio el vapor que lo había empañado. Observó su reflejo unos instantes para después cerrar los ojos.

Recordó aquel día en que cayó de cabeza en su primer competencia.

_-Eso dolió_ \- murmuró mientras se tocaba la cabeza.-_enserio que eso dolió-_ abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un reflejo distinto al de ella _-¡Ahhh!_\- retrocedió, resbaló cayendo de sentón y miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie, la tina se estaba desbordando, gateó hacia ella y cerró la llave.

_-¿Será que Goten tiene razón y me estoy volviendo loca...?_\- se quitó la pijama y entró en la bañera, miraba fijamente el techo, y se tocó de nuevo la cabeza.

-_¿Qué fue lo que vi, más bien a quién?-_ levantó su mano y la observó.

-_Es verdad cuando era pequeña no sabía bien que era un Saiyajin, sé que soy una Saiyajin, o bueno soy mitad Saiyajin, pero ¿de dónde venimos... ?-_ cerró los ojos nuevamente y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, recordaba esa caída y de pronto una imagen vino a su mente, era la mujer del espejo pero quien es ¿era ella misma?, no, se parecían pero no, no podía ser ella, esa mujer tenía el cabello más largo y estaba vestida de una forma un poco extraña, aunque ya había visto esa vestimenta antes, pero ¿en quién ?... no lo recordaba o al menos en ese momento no podía recordarlo, la mujer se acercó a ella y comenzó a ahorcarla, Ai intentaba luchar contra ella pero no podía, se estaba quedando sin aire.

_-¡Tía dice mi abuelita que la comida esta lista!_\- Pan llamó a la puerta del baño

_-Esa voz...es de Pan..._\- pensó Ai aún sin poder quitarse de encima a aquella mujer -_HAAAA_\- juntó sus manos y una esfera de energía se formó entre ellas golpeando al extraño personaje, disolviendo el espejismo.

Ai despertó y salió a la superficie, se estaba ahogando de verdad y aquello solo había sido un mal sueño, o eso quería creer.

-_Ya voy Pan..._\- contestó nerviosa _-se tocó los brazos y miró sus dos manos_ -en verdad fue un sueño- pensó un momento -_ Fue todo tan real...y esa mujer...-_ el sonido de su estómago exigiendo comida la sacó de sus pensamientos, terminó de ducharse, vestirse y bajó a la cocina.

-_Hola Gohan, Videl , ¿cómo están?-_ les dijo Ai

-_Muy bien hermana y tú ¿cómo has estado?_-

_-Bien, no me quejo-_

_-Tardaste mucho en bajar_\- se quejó Milk.

-_Lo siento mamá, es que estaba tomando un baño-_

_-Bueno puedes buscar a Goten y a tu padre están entrenado afuera-_

_-¿Qué dices, Goten entrenando? ¿Qué mosca le picó?_\- Ai tomó un par de uvas del racimo que estaba en la cocina, y fue cuando entendió, ese era el castigo de Goten por habernos escapado anoche.

Caminó en dirección al río ._-¡Papá, Goten, la comida está lista!_ -Gritaba mientras se adentraba en el bosque -_¡Papá, Goten! ¿ahora en dónde se metieron?_\- siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un pequeño lago. -_ recuerdo que aquí venía a jugar con mis hermanos, saltábamos de los arboles para intentar caer en el centro..._\- en eso escucho el ruido de unos arbusto detrás de ella moviéndose _-¿Goten eres tú ?_\- se acercó al arbusto y echó un vistazo, de pronto un tigre dientes de sable salto fuera de ellos, Ai se fue de espaldas mientras el tigre quedó frente a ella _-ho..hola... gatito...como estás..._\- retrocedió un poco aún sin poder levantarse del suelo, el tigre se disponía a atacarla, Ai se levantó de golpe y comenzó a correr hacia su casa _-ésto no me puede estar pasando a mi_\- siguió corriendo pero el tigre estaba a punto de alcanzara _-éste si que ha sido un muy mal día ¡AUXILIO!- _gritaba mientras seguía corriendo _-¡PAPÁ, Goten, DÓNDE ESTÁN , AYÚDENME !-_ de pronto sintió que alguien la tomó de la cintura reapareciendo en la rama de un árbol, el tigre confundido miró en todas direcciones buscando a su presa. Ai abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con su hermano.–_ ¡Goten que bueno que llegaste! -_lo abrazó.

-_¿Y tú que haces aquí loca?-_

_-Mamá me mandó a buscarlos, porque la comida ya está lista-_

_-Bueno entonces vámonos-_

Gokú llegó volando al poco tiempo -_¿Ai qué haces aquí? -_

_-Mamá me pidió que viniera a buscarlos-_

Los tres bajaron del árbol y regresaron caminado a casa.

_-Ahhh que deliciosa te quedó la comida mamá_\- Dijo Ai mientras dejaba su taza de té sobre la mesa.

-_Si mamá, quedó exquisita_\- Comentó el mayor de los Son.

_-Muchas Gracias, son muy pocas las veces que la familia esta junta de nuevo, así que es un esfuerzo extra-_

La pequeña pan se acercó al lugar de Ai _-Tíaaaaa, ahora si podemos Jugar_\- la tomo del brazo.

-_Ya te dije que no ... _\- Ai desvío la mirada.

-_Pero..._-Ai interrumpe a la niña _-Pero nada... ve a molestar a Goten-_

-_Pero mi tío Goten tampoco quiere jugar conmigo-_

_-Pues juega tú sola...-_ respondió irritada.

_-Ai... ve a jugar con Pan_\- Dijo Gokú

_-Pe..pe..._-tartamudeó Ai

_-Ya me escuchaste... ve a Jugar con Pan- _repitió Gokú más serio.

Todos en la mesa quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Gokú.

Ai se levantó muy molesta _-Vámonos niña-_

_-¡Sí, viva, viva!-_ Pan siguió a su tía al patio saltando.

_-G...G...Gokú...-_ dijo Milk sorprendida.

-_¿Qué? sólo le dije que jugara con Pan-_

* * *

En el Patio

_-¿Y a qué quieres jugar?-_ preguntó Ai.

_-¡Quiero ser como tú, tía!-_

-_¿Cómo yo? bueno sabes, no es por nada pero ser yo no es sencillo-_ colocó sus manos a cada costado de la cadera en pose orgullosa.

_-No tía.. no quiero ser engreída como tú, más bien quiero hacer lo que tú haces con esas cosas-_

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿engreída? ¿no estás muy chica para saber loq ue eso significa?- levantó su puño y un vena se dibujó en él. -Con que cosas...- preguntó.

_-Esas..._\- Pan señaló las barras asimétricas.

_-Ah esas...pues lo siento no soy entrenadora- _se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección.

_-Bueno de todas maneras lo intentaré - _Pan corrió hacia ellas, dió un salto y se sostuvo de la barra más alta.

_-¡No Pan, te vas a caer y me van a culpar si te pones a llorar!-_ Ai corrió detrás de ella.

_-No te preocupes tía, he observado como lo haces y parece bastante fácil_-

_-¡FÁCIL!_\- Ai enfureció – _¡Yo he entrenado más años de los que tienes viva y me ha costado! crees que solo por ver vas a poder...-_ Ai no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pequeña pan había comenzado a imitar una de sus rutinas sin dificultad. _-Esto no puede ser verdad-_ un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-_¡Ves tía como es fácil!_\- Pan no se detenía y cada vez aumentaba el grado de dificultad de sus técnicas.

_-Con que fácil..._\- Ai tomó a Pan de una pierna y la sostuvo en el aire.

\- Observa con cuidado y dime si puedes hacerlo, a mi me costó años lograrlo...- Ai se sostuvo de la barra Baja, hizo un parado de manos, realizó un medio giro, después hizo un squash y logrando alcanzar la barra alta, dos giros completos con una sola mano, tomó impulso mientras giraba, soltó la barra para caer en un solo pie en punta en la misma barra mientras el otro pie lo mantenía horizontal hacia atrás, juntó ambos pies dando un salto hacia atrás para alcanzar la barra baja, realizó un Tkatchev, de nuevo alcanzó la alta, dio un giro completo, soltándose para hacer un medio giro en el aire y finaliza clavándose en el piso, sin ningún rebote _-Intenta hacer esto y si lo logras..._\- nuevamente no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que pan reproducía todos sus movimientos sin fallar, todos incluso su técnica especial: el pararse en la barra alta, hacer un back y finalmente un Tkatchev.

_-Mira tía sí pude sí pude!-_ El rostro de Ai se torno azul y pequeños fantasmas giraban a su alrededor, no lo podía creer, esa técnica fue el resultado de largos entrenamientos y esta mocosa lo logró hacer por pura diversión, era inaceptable...

Toda la familia presencio la rutina de ambas quedando totalmente sorprendidos por la habilidad de la pequeña.

-_Parece que ya te superaron...-_dijo Goten en tono burlón

_-TE SUPERARON_\- esas palabras retumbaron dentro de la cabeza de Ai, ella superada...no podía ser verdad, y mucho menos haber sido superada por esa esa chiquilla. No...¡se rehusaba a ser superada!

_-No, yo no voy a ser superada por ti Pan... la única vez que fracasé fue en aquella competencia, por que perdí el control y eso me costó una caída y la victoria, pero desde aquel entonces nadie ha podido superarme, me ha costado años de entrenamiento y no permitiré que lo tomes solo como un juego...-_

-_PAPÁ-_ Gritó Ai, y Gokú casi se ahoga por el grito y el susto

-_¿Qué?-_

-_De hoy en adelante quiero entrenar contigo y con Goten-_

Gokú parpadeó un par de veces _-¿Quieres aprender a pelear?-_

_-No papá, he visto lo estricto que eres con Goten cuando entrenan, yo no pienso pelear, aunque realmente me encantaría, pero ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que eso puede esperar, quiero que veas mi entrenamiento y que me obligues a mejorar, quiero que seas igual de estricto conmigo-_

_-Pero tu mamá es la que se ocupa de tus entrenamientos- _respondió Gokú

_-Lo sé, pero, mamá no te ofendas, creo que eres demasiado suave conmigo, al ver a Pan me di cuenta de que debí haber entrenado bajo mas presión, ella logró hacer todo eso con solo observarme, y yo tarde años, así que te pido que no te enfades y dejes que papá me ayude con esto-_

_-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, solo no vayas a llorar con los entrenamientos que te ponga tu padre-_

-_No lo haré mamá... lo prometo-_ sonrió -_¿Qué dices papá,me ayudaras?_-

_-Sí claro, empezaremos mañana mismo-_ Gokú mordió una pierna de pollo mientras lo decía.

_-Bien...-_

_-¡Y taran!_\- Pan se clavo en el piso recibiendo el aplauso de los presentes, menos de Ai quien le daba la espalda.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! dejen sus comentarios o síganme en Twitter! Tru_Ai_Son


	7. El entrenamiento y algo más

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Kia Asamiya.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ai se levantó muy temprano, estaba emocionada, ¡ese sería el primer día de entrenamiento con su papá!

Gokú salió al patio un poco adormilado para encontrarse con su hija _-Vaya te levantaste muy temprano.-_

-_Lo que pasa es que apenas pude dormir de la emoción; Papá de verdad quiero que me entrenes-_

-_Eso me alegra- _Gokú le sonrió -_Pero te advierto que no será nada sencillo-_

-_Lo sé, y eso es exactamente lo que espero...-_ respondió orgullosa

-_Bien entonces empecemos... ¿Qué es lo que tu mamá te ha enseñado?-_

-_Básicamente todo lo que sé, ya sabes giros, piruetas-_ respondió

_-Comprendo, por favor, párate sobre un solo pie y estira el otro hacia atrás, como lo hiciste ayer en tu técnica especial-_

_-Sí..._\- Ai hizo lo que su padre le pidió -_¿así?-_

_-Sí pero... tu postura es verdaderamente mala-_

-_¡¿Qué?! pero si así lo he hecho todos estos años-_

_-Pues has estado mal todos estos años_\- Gokú se acercó a la joven _-Mira tus hombros no están alineados y eso podría provocar que pierdas el equilibrio.-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Mira te lo demostrare-_ Gokú dió un pequeño toque en la cabeza de Ai y ella comenzó a tambalearse.

Ai bajó inmediatamente su pie, antes de caerse_ -Creo que tienes razón-_

-_Vez como es importante la postura, ahora inténtalo de nuevo con las correcciones que te dí-_

_-¡Sí!- _Ai adoptó nuevamente la posición con las correcciones de su padre.

-_Ya está papá-_

-_La cabeza de frente o te vas a caer-_ Dijo Gokú

_-Sí -_

Gokú se acercó nuevamente a ella y dio otro pequeño toque en la cabeza pero esta vez no pasó nada _-Ves como ya estás equilibrada, así será difícil que te llegue a pasar algo, regresa a tu postura normal-_

Ai bajó su pie

_-¿Tienes pesas de entrenamiento?-_ preguntó Gokú

_-Sí, pero hace mucho que no las uso-_

_-Ve a buscarlas-_

_-Enseguida-_ Ai corrió a la casa, subió las escaleras y entró de golpe a su habitación, abrió el armario y sacó unas cajas en donde guardaba cosas para sus entrenamientos. -_A ver pesas...pesas...dónde están...salgan que las necesito...¡Ah! aquí están, perfecto a papá le va a encantar esto- _ sonrió para si misma.

_-¡Papá, las encontré!-_ le dió las pesas a Gokú

Gokú parpadea un par de veces _-¿Estas son...?-_

_-Sí, son las que utilizaba cuando era pequeña-_

-_Ya veo, no nos van a servir de nada, están demasiado livianas...- _Gokú pensó un momento _-¡Ya sé! espera un segundo quieres, no tardo-_

Ai asintió

Gokú juntó sus dedos y los colocó en su frente.

_-¿A dónde habrá ido?_\- se preguntó la chica.

* * *

Kaio-Sama se encontraba puliendo su pequeño Automóvil, Mientras Gregory y Bubbles corrían alrededor del pequeño planeta.

_-¡Kaio-Sama!_\- Gritó Gokú

Kaio-Sama buscó con la mirada _-¡Ah Gokú! que milagro verte por aquí, ¿Dime qué se te ofrece?-_

_-Pues verás Kaio-Sama, me estaba preguntóndo si me puedes prestar unas pesas de entrenamiento-_

_-¿Qué? pesas de entrenamiento-_

_-Así es, como las que use para entrenar aquella vez para el torneo de las artes marciales del otro mundo ¿lo recuerdas?-_

Kaio-Sama pensó un momento _-creo que ya sé a cuales te refieres-_

-_¡Enserio, que gusto me da Kaio-Sama!¿podrías prestármelas?-_

_-Claro que sí Gokú, aquí las tienes, no son las mismas que usaste aquella vez pero seguramente te servirán.-_ de la nada cayeron 4 pesas haciendo cuatro agujeros en el piso.

_-Muchas Gracias Kaio -Sama_\- Gokú las levantó sin ningún esfuerzo

-_Y dime Gokú, ¿piensas entrenar con esas pesas?-_

-_No, la verdad es que son para mi hija, me pidió que la ayudara a entrenar y pues necesitare estas pesas.-_

-_Pa...para tu hija..., me lo hubiera dicho antes y te hubiera dado unas más livianas, ¿crees que podrá con ellas?-_

_-Estoy seguro de que sí-_

-_Pero Gokú son 500 Kilos en cada pesa, estás seg..._\- Gokú lo interrumpió.

-_Sí Kaio-Sama, no te preocupes y muchas gracias- _Se tele transportó nuevamente

* * *

Ai se encontraba recostada en el piso esperando a que regresara su padre

_-Ya regresé- _Gokú dejó caer las pesas al lado de Ai

_-¿Qué...es ...eso papá?_\- preguntó un poco angustiada.

-_Éstas son verdaderas pesas de entrenamiento-_

_-Pe...sas de entrenamiento...-_ Ai intentó levantar una y le fue imposible.

_-Son para ti verdad papá-_

Gokú rio -_Como crees, son para que tú entrenes-_

_-Para que yo ¡qué!...- _observó las pesas

-_Así es, vamos son solo 500 kilos en cada pesa, nada del otro mundo-_ Gokú meditó un instante _-Bueno sin son de otro mundo pero eso no importa, lo que importa es la fuerza y resistencia que obtendrás.-_

_-Sí eso es seguro...-_

_-¡Bueno entonces empecemos!-_ Gokú ayudó a Ai a colocarse las pesas

_-¡Papá no me puedo levantar!_\- exclamó

_-Claro que puedes, vamos inténtalo, concentra todo tu ki...-_

_-¿Mi qué?-_

_-Tu..k...,¡no sabes que es el Ki!_\- preguntó Gokú, la chica negó con la cabeza, Gokú cayó de sentón al lado de ella y se tocó la cabeza -¡_Ay! esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, vamos hasta Pan sabes que es el ki-_

-_¡Me estás comparando con esa niña!_\- Ai le gritó a Gokú, humo salía de su cabeza.

-_No te estoy comparando, solo digo que es algo básico ¿no te lo enseñaron en a escuela...?-_preguntó ingenuamente Gokú

-_Ay papá...- _Los ojos de Ai se tornaron un par de líneas horizontales.

-¿Entonces no? -Ai negó con la cabeza de nuevo

_-Bueno entonces te diré lo que es el Ki-_ Gokú se levantó de un salto -_El Ki es la energía vital que todos los seres poseen, las plantas, los animales, los seres humanos, todos los seres humanos poseen un Ki aunque no saben utilizarlo-_

_-¿Entonces si aprendo a controlar mi Ki podré hacer todo lo que tú haces algún día?-_ preguntó Ai

-_Así es-_

_-¡Entonces quiero aprender a controlar mi Ki_!- dijo entusiasmada

-_Me agrada tu interés, bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos y ser consciente de la energía que fluye por todo tu cuerpo, y concentrarla en un solo punto-_

Ai cerró sus ojos y comenzó un estado de meditación, Gokú sintió por primera vez el Ki de su hija. -_Muy bien, lo estás logrando_\- la chica apretó los ojos y los puños y alcanzando un mayor grado do concentración logró levantarse lentamente del piso con las pesas.

_-¡Muy Bien, lo lograste!_\- Gritó Gokú, Ai abrió los ojos y por el grito de su padre perdió la concentración y las pesas cayeron nuevamente al piso.

_-No, no lo logré...-_Bajó la mirada

_-Al contrario lo hiciste muy bien, solo debemos seguir entrenando-_

* * *

Las siguientes semanas Ai entrenó como nunca, emocionada por que Gokú la ayudaba en cada paso del camino, ponía mucho empeño en sus entrenamientos y cada día lograba concentrarse más para controlar su Ki.

Esa tarde...

-_Muy bien, ahora quiero que te mantengas en esa posición el mayor tiempo posible, vendré dentro de un rato para decirte lo que sigue._\- dijo Gokú.

_-Si papá._\- Airi se encontraba sobre la barra alta, con todo su peso y el de las pesas sobre su pie derecho en punta, su pie izquierdo lo mantenía estirado hacia atrás igualmente en punta,sus brazos en horizontal y cabeza bien en alto para no perder el equilibrio.

_-Han pasado casi 3 semanas desde que papá comenzó a entrenarme, y en verdad he sentido la diferencia, no solo ha aumentado mi fuerza, sino mi equilibrio y resistencia, parece que he avanzado más en estas tres semanas con papá que todos estos años con mamá._\- Pensó sin perder el equilibrio.

-_Gokú ¿cuánto tiempo piensas dejarla ahí?_\- Preguntó Milk que observaba a su hija desde la ventana de la cocina.

_-El tiempo que sea necesario-_ respondió Gokú mientras comía a toda velocidad un plato de arroz.

-_¿La vas a llamar para que coma algo al menos?_\- preguntó Milk

-Tal vez más tarde- respondió Gokú sin dejar de comer

Milk solo bajó la mirada.

Ai seguía concentrada en su entrenamiento cuando un extraño gruñido salió de su estómago _-Muero de hambre-_ pensó _-Pero papá me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que el regresara-_ Lágrimas salían de sus ojos en forma de pequeñas cascadas _-No, no me rendiré, ni el hambre me podrá ganar- _intentó sonreír pero su estómago reclamaba alimento.

_-¡Abuelito!-_ Gritó la pequeña Pan mientras entraba a la casa seguida de sus padres.

-_¡Hola Pan, qué gusto me da verte! ¿cómo has estado?-_ preguntó Gokú mientras levantaba a la pequeña.

-_Hola mamá, hola papá-_ dijo Gohan

_-Hola hijo ¿como está todo?-_ preguntó Milk

_-Bien mamá solo pasábamos a visitarlos, Pan tenía muchas ganar de ver a papá_\- respondió Gohan

-_¿Señora quiere que le ayude con lo platos?_\- preguntó Videl, acercándose al lavaplatos.

_-No te preocupes Videl, yo me encargo_-

-_Por cierto ¿dónde está Ai? normalmente siempre come con papá-_ preguntó Gohan

-_Está afuera entrenando- _respondió Gokú

-_Vaya...-_ Gohan se acercó a la ventana y vio a su hermana -_¿Papá tú le diste esas pesas?-_

_-Así es, quería que la ayudara a entrenar y pues ya sabes como son mis entrenamientos, yo se lo advertí pero insistió-_ Contestó Gokú con la boca llena de fideos.

_-Es una chica muy apasionada- _Intervino Videl que la observaba también desde la ventana.

-_Iré a ver como está- _Gohan salió por la puerta de la cocina y llegó hasta su hermana _-Hola Ai, ¿como estás?-_

_-Hola hermano-_ Ai le contestó pero no lo volteó a ver, no quería perder la concentración y caer.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así ?-_

-_Si mis cálculos no fallan, llevo poco más de 4 horas en ésta posición-_ respondió Ai

_-Cuatro horas, es bastante tiempo...- _dijo Gohan

_-Lo sé pero papá dijo que el vendría a decirme cuando debo cambiar-_

_-Pero ya es mucho tiempo, yo te recomendaría que tomes un descanso...-_

_-¡No! si ésta es la forma de entrenar de papá, seguiré hasta que ya no pueda más..._\- El cuerpo de Ai comenzaba a resentir el esfuerzo con pequeños espasmos en piernas y brazos, Gohan lo notó pero decidió no decirle nada, de cualquier manera sabía que su hermana solo le haría caso a su padre.

Gohan entró de nuevo a la casa y se sentó en la mesa con Videl y con su madre.

_-Está muy cansada ¿qué está pensando papá?-_

_-Lo mismo quisiera saber, Gokú ahora salió a jugar con Pan y quien sabe hasta que hora le dirá a Ai que pare- _comentó Milk.

Mientras tanto Pan y Gokú estaban jugando en el patio opuesto al de Ai.

-_Abuelito iré a dar una vuelta por el mundo, regreso enseguida-_ Pan se elevó y voló a toda velocidad.

_-Bien Pan aquí te esperare-_ gritó Gokú mientras la niña se alejaba

Minutos más tarde una nave con el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula descenció a unos metros de Gokú.

-_¡Hola Trunks! ¿cómo has estado?_\- preguntó Gokú

_-¡Que tal Sr. Gokú! me encuentro muy bien gracias-_

_-¡Qué bien ya llegó!-_ Gokú puso su mano en la frente para divisar el horizonte

_-¡Abuelito ya le di la vuelta a la tierra y me gustó mucho!-_

_-Me da mucho gusto Pan-_ Gokú le sonrió

-_Hola pequeña Pan -_

_-¡Hola Trunks!-_ Saludó la pequeña.

-_Trunks, si buscas a Goten debe estar en su habitación- _dijo Gokú

_-Y si buscas a Ai, dudo mucho que te vaya a hacer caso-_ dijo Gohan al momento que salía de la casa para reunirse con Gokú, Trunks y Pan.

_-¿Enserio, está muy ocupada?-_ preguntó el Joven de cabellos lavanda

-_Sí está entrenando, y ya sabes como es, no le hace caso a nadie más que a papá-_

_-Sí tienes razón Gohan, entonces iré con Goten-_ El chico entró a la casa.

_-Bien Pan, entonces te parece si seguimos entrenando?_\- preguntó Gokú

_-¡Sí!- _contestó entusiasmada.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y una leve brisa acarició los rostros de Pan y Gokú.

_-Pan será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión-_

-_¿Pero por qué abuelito?-_

_-Mira el cielo-_ Gokú lo señaló -_Hoy va a llover y será mejor que entremos a la casa para no mojarnos- _y efectivamente las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer _-Lo ves ya comenzó-_

Ambos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala con Gohan,Videl y Milk.

_-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de hoy Pan_?- preguntó Videl

-_¡Muy bien mamá, hoy le di la vuelta a la tierra!_\- respondió entusiasmada

_-Milk ¿Dónde están Goten y Trunks?_\- preguntó Gokú

_-Están en la habitación de Goten seguramente están jugando videojuegos como de costumbre-_

_-Esos niños, cuando se van a poner a entrenar...-_ exclamó un decepcionado Gokú.

* * *

En algún lugar del Infierno...

-_Uranai Baba... necesito de tu ayuda...- _dijo una voz femenina

-_¿Estás segura niña? sabes que mis servicios no son nada baratos, o si lo prefieres puedes pelear contra mis guerreros..._\- respondió la anciana

Rió –_ Sabes que tus guerreros son insignificantes para mi..._\- respondió la voz, una gota de sudor se dibujó en la cabeza de la vieja adivina.

-_Creo que tienes razón, pero lo haré solo ésta vez- _Uranai baba bajó de su esfera de cristal, comenzó con sus oraciones y la imagen de Ai entrenando apareció en la esfera- _Estás segura de lo que haces niña...-_

La misteriosa mujer se agachó para ver la bola de cristal _-Sí, es momento que sepa de donde viene para que deje de perder el tiempo-_

_-¿Estás consciente de que si no puede con esto puede que jamás regrese?_

_-No le pasara nada eso te lo puedo asegurar, tiene sangre Saiyajin y una gran determinación...-_

_-Si tu insistes...-_

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer...?_\- Un hombre de cabellos negro algo alborotado y con una cicatriz en la mejilla se acercó a la misteriosa mujer y la vieja adivina.

_-Hacer entrar en razón a esta niña y que se deje de juegos, quería saber de donde viene, pues ahora lo sabrá...-_

_-Esto suena interesante, creo que me quedaré a ver _– El hombre se sentó en el suelo y observó la esfera de cristal.

Esa noche...

Ai no había cambiado de posición en todo ese tiempo, el frío era cada vez mas intenso al igual que la lluvia, pero había decidido quedarse ahí, su padre no pudo haberse olvidado de ella... ¿o si?

-_¡Ah Milk la cena está deliciosa!_ – Gokú comenzó a comer otro plato de fideos

_-Que bueno que te gustó Gokú_\- Milk sonrió.

_-Sí Milk la verdad es que cocina muy bien_\- comentó Trunks

-_Muchas gracias Trunks, por cierto Gokú ya le dirás a Ai que entre a la casa, está lloviendo y refrescó bastante, raro en estos días de verano._ -

Gokú dejó de comer por un instante _-La verdad...- _Goten, Trunks y Milk los observaron fijamente _-La verdad es que se me había olvidado-_ Gokú dejó el plato en la mesa sonrió y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, los tres presentes se fueron de espaldas.

_-¡Cómo que se te olvidó Gokú!-_ reclamó Milk -_Mi pobre hija lleva horas ahí y tú ¿ni en cuenta?-_

-_Lo siento Milk, lo que pasa es que lo olvidé cuando me puse a entrenar con Pan, lo que no entiendo es por que se quedó ahí..._-

_-Papá ya sabes como es la loca de mi hermana, cuando se trata de entrenamiento no hace nada que no le digas, es por eso que no se ha movido de ahí- _respondió Goten

_-Tienes razón Goten, buenos saldré a decirle que el entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy-_

_-Señor Gokú si quiere yo le puedo decir_\- Trunks se levantó inmediatamente.

-_Gracias Trunks, pero escuchaste a Goten, ella no te escuchará_\- Gokú se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y desde ahí gritó a Ai -_Oye el entrenamiento terminó ya puedes regresar a la casa o te vas a resfriar-_

Ai que mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la concentración, escuchó muy a lo lejos la voz de su padre, sintió un gran alivio, estaba demasiado cansada, la lluvia y el frió no eran elementos que le gustaran, abrió los ojos miró a su padre y resbaló de la barra alta cayendo sobre su pie derecho.

-_¡Ah!-_ exclamó la niña en señal de dolor

-_¿Estás bien?_\- gritó Gokú

Ai se quitó todas la pesas e intentó levantarse pero su tobillo derecho hizo que cayera al piso nuevamente _-No, mi tobillo, duele demasiado_\- se quedó sentada en el piso un momento

Gokú caminó hacia ella y se agachó para estar a su altura _-¿Oye estás bien? _-

_-Mi tobillo... duele mucho ...-_

-_Regresemos a la casa_\- Gokú la tomó en su brazos y se teletransportaron a la cocina, intentó poner a Ai de pie, pero no pudo sostenerse por su tobillo y de nuevo cayó al suelo

_-¿Hija estás bien?_\- preguntó Milk

_-Sí mamá, solo me lastimé un poco el tobillo- _Logró pnerse de pie aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba

_-Deberías irte a descansar-_ Comentó Trunks

_-Sí, eso es lo que haré-_

_-Ya vez eso te pasa por necia-_ Dijo Goten, Ai le dió un golpe en la cabeza al pasar junto a él, Goten notó el resultado del entrenamiento con las pesas, ya que un enorme chipote se formó en su cabeza.

Trunks se burló de su amigo discretamente.

-_¿Estará bien Gokú?- _preguntó Milk

_-Sí no te preocupes, es algo leve, sanará en pocos días-_

Ai estornudó _-Ay no puede ser que ahora me voy a enfermar_\- se sentó en su cama y dio un ligero masaje a su tobillo _-duele mucho..._\- intentó moverlo _-El frío no ayuda_ – observó fijamente su pie -_Espero que sane pronto _– se recostó totalmente en su cama, cerró los ojos y casi al instante cayó en un profundo sueño...

* * *

_-¡Uranai Baba Ahora!_\- ordenó la mujer

Uranai Baba comenzó a recitar algunas oraciones...

* * *

Una enorme caja cayó encima de Ai.

_-Auch_\- Ai despertó sobándose la cabeza -_¿por qué siempre mi cabeza es el blanco? de verdad no entiendo...-_observó el lugar_\- Éste no es mi cuarto _ -notó que estaba sobre un suelo metálico - _definitivamente ésta no es mi cama ¿dónde estoy?_ -gateó hasta la entrada para ver un largo pasillo .

-_Debo estar soñando, si eso debe ser, la fiebre por estar bajo la lluvia y mi... TOBILLO_\- inmediatamente inspeccionó su pie y lo notó en perfectas condiciones_\- Ya estoy bien, pero esto es tan real ¿enserio será un sueño? mi hermano Gohan me dijo una vez...-_

_Flashback_

_Ai era muy pequeña y lloraba debido a una pesadilla, su hermano Gohan la intentaba tranquilizar._

_-Mira Ai cuando no estés segura si es un sueño, dentro de tus sueños pellizca una de tus mejillas si no te duele entonces es solo un sueño- Gohan sonrió_

_Ai dejó de llorar -Enserio si hago eso sabré que solo es un sueño hermano?-_

_-Así es y recuerda que en tus sueños puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso volar-_

_Ai saltó de la cama -¡¿Podría volar como papá, Goten y tú?!- preguntó entusiasmada-_

_-Así es -_

_-¡Entonces ya quiero soñar hermano, muchas gracias- Ai abrazó a su hermano mayor-_

_-Bueno que descanses y recuerda un pellizco en la mejilla-_

_Gohan se levantó, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación-_

_-Gracias hermano...-_

_fin del Flashback  
_

_-Bien si todos estos años funcionó la técnica de mi hermano, espero que esta vez no sea la excepción_\- Ai pellizcó con fuerza _-¡AH eso me dolió!-_ gritó, mientras frotaba su mejilla y giraba el piso.

_-Entonces no estoy... soñando...-_

* * *

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! dejen sus comentarios o síganme en Twitter! Tru_Ai_Son


	8. Mi nombre es Pan

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Kia Asamiya

* * *

Ai seguía frotando su mejilla, se puso de pie y salió de la pequeña habitación que más bien parecía una bodega llena de cajas, el pasillo era metálico en su totalidad con varias puertas seguidas a los costados

_-¿Dónde estoy?_\- siguió caminando mientras observaba las extrañas puertas, esperando que alguna se abriera y encontrarse con alguien.

El pasillo terminó y se topó con una enorme ventana de cristal, el otro lado la habitación estaba repleta de bebés durmiendo en sus incubadoras.

_-Ves lo que te decía Menaka, este niño será un gran guerrero, recuerda bien su nombre, Kakarotto.-_ comentaba un hombre de aspecto ya mayor a otro extraño ser con carcterísticas de reptil.

Ai se asombró al escuchar ese nombre _-Kakarotto-_ se asomó discretamente para tener una mejor vista.

_-Kakarotto, así es como el Sr. Vegeta llama a mi padre-_ El pequeño no paraba de llorar, el hombre de edad abrió la incubadora, mientras el que poseía aspecto de reptil hacía algunas anotaciones en el ordenador.

_-Yo no arruinaría mi reputación con esas predicciones si fuera tú, y menos si es hijo de un soldado de clase baja- _comentó el lagarto.

_-Espera y lo verás- _el anciano cerró de nuevo la incubadora, dejando llorar al pequeño.

Ai notó que ambos se dirigían a la salida, se agachó para no ser vista, ambos sujetos salieron sin notar la presencia de la chica.

Ai entró a la habitación, corrió hacia la incubadora de Kakarotto, la abrió y lo cargó. Lo miró fijamente, el pequeño dejó de llorar y también miró a la chica _-Entonces si tú eres quien creo que eres... debo de estar, no, no puede ser, se supone que, que, el planeta Veyita fue destruido por Freezer, esto no puede estar sucediendo...-_ El bebé comenzó a reír y lanzar patadas – _entonces si tú eres mi papá, por aquí debe de estar...- _buscó en las demás incubadoras _-debe ser esa- _se acercó a otra incubadora con Kakarotto en brazos, miró a otro bebé pero con el cabello muy largo _-Tú debes ser Broly... vaya tan indefenso que te ves ¿no es así papá?_\- Kakarotto comenzó a llorar _-¡Ay no, no llores !_\- Ai observó a Broly que también comenzó a llorar pero sus lloriqueos eran casi imperceptibles _-¡Papá cállate! por tus lloriqueos Broly se volvió un psicópata asesino, no llores por favor- _Ai arrulló al bebé tratando de calmarlo.

-_Veo que te diviertes jugando con mi hijo- _dijo una voz femenina.

_-¿Tu qué...?_\- Ai giró su rostro y recargada en el marco de la puerta, una mujer muy parecida a ella pero con el cabello largo la observaba, la mujer vestía un Body negro al estilo de todas las mujeres Saiyajin pero con cuello alto, su armadura era blanca al igual que sus botas y guantes, no podía faltar su rastreador.

_-¡NO PUEDE SER... Es la misma mujer que vi aquel día en el espejo! entonces ella es..._\- pensó Ai

La mujer se acercó a ella, le quitó al bebé y lo colocó de nuevo en su incubadora.

_-¿Quién eres?_ -preguntó la mujer con un tono bastante frío -_Tu vestimenta es diferente entonces supongo que, acabas de llegar de una misión o no eres de por aquí._\- La mujer echo un vistazo a la espalda de Ai.-_ Y por tu ausencia de cola, me voy por la segunda opción..._\- se cruzó de brazos.

-_¿Quién soy y de dónde soy?_\- susurró la chica

_-Eso fue lo que pregunté...-_

-_Bueno, yo soy ...-_

_-Airi al parecer habrá una inspección te necesitamos aquí de inmediato-_ se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente del rastreador.

_-Enseguida estaré ahí, bueno niña no hay tiempo para charlas, si eres o no Saiyajin será mejor que vengas conmigo a de lo contrario puede que te tomen por intruso, y..._-Airi observó a Ai de pies a cabeza _-Si quieres pasar desapercibida tendrás que cambiarte de ropa.-_

_-Mi ropa..._\- Ai recordó que traía puesto su leotardo de entrenamiento -_¡Ah, como no me di cuenta antes!- _intentó cubrirse el pecho con las manos.

Airi salió de la sala y Ai la siguió no sin antes despedirse _– Adiós...papá..._\- lo dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

Airi presionó un botón y una de aquellas extrañas puertas se abrió -_Ten, tal vez esto te quede- _Airi le dió una armadura Saiyajin, un body negro, botas y guantes.

_-Tenemos prisa así que no tardes-_

_-Sí..._\- se vistió rápidamente con el body negro, el cual tenía un cuello alto, manga corta y la parte inferior era corta también, solo un poco arriba de las rodillas, tomó la armadura y se la colocó con un poco de dificultad, se puso los guantes y las botas _-Vaya no son tan incomodas como pensaba, ademas son ligeras, creo que podría acostumbrarme a una de éstas_\- Ai sonrió mientras palpaba la armadura.

_-Niña ya estás lista, no tenemos tiempo-_ Gritó Airi

-_¡Sí ya estoy lista!_\- Ai salió corriendo de la habitación y siguió a aquella mujer.

-_Y dime ¿Qué eso de inspección?_-Preguntó la chica.

_-Definitivamente no eres de por aquí verdad_\- respondió la mujer.

-_Pues...- _-No le puedo decir que mi papá es su hijo el que está en una incubadora- pensó _-No, no soy de por aquí...-_

_-Me explicarás después-_ Llegaron a un pasillo más ancho donde un montón de Saiyans estában reunidos.

_-Airi llegas tarde-_ Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Un hombre alto y bien formado se acercó a ellas –_ y dime ¿quién es tu acompañante?_-

_-Tora ¿no se te escapa nada verdad?-_ Contestó la Saiyajin

Tora rió y observó a la menor de los Son _-Dime ¿qué haces aquí? las niñas como tú no deberían estar en estos lugares-_

Ai había escuchado bien,la habían llamado NIÑA, ¡cómo se atrevía! estaba a punto de responderle cuando...

-_Todos hagan una reverencia a su majestad-_

Todos los Saiyans presentes se arrodillaron y colocaron su mano derecha en el pecho.

-_¿Reverencia a quién?_\- Ai fue la única que no se arrodilló.

-_Reverencia al gran Rey Vegeta - _un enorme hombre con poco cabello y un bigote muy cómico la tomó por la ropa levantándola del piso y girándola para quedar ambos de frente como si de un gato se tratara.

Ai notó lo lejos que estaba del suelo, su rostro se tornó azul.

_-¿Bueno niña eres nueva o algo así?_\- preguntó el hombre

_-Este bueno yo..._\- el hombre la interrumpió _-¡Dime tu nombre!-_

Ai se puso nerviosa -_Mi nombre...bueno yo me llamo...-_

_-Anda mocosa que no tengo todo el día-_

_-Mi...mi...-_¡Lo tengo!, pensó_ -¡Mi nombre es Pan!_\- ¿Pan, cómo Pan? habiendo miles de nombres tenía que escoger el de su pequeña gran rival, era el colmo.

-_¿Pan, qué clase de nombre es ese?-_

_-Uno muy feo supongo-_ respondió, con una gota de sudor en la frente aún con el rostro azul.

_-Nappa, que está pasando aquí_\- El Rey Vegeta se acercó, el príncipe a un lado suyo y la guardia real detrás.

Nappa se giró aún sosteniendo a la chica como si fuese un gato, hizo una reverencia y colocó su mano derecha en el pecho -Disculpe señor solo estaba preguntándole a esta niña como se llamaba-

_-Y yo te pregunto que hace una niña en este lugar ¿no debería estar en algún planeta?-_

_-Ehh bueno señor yo...-_ tartamudeó el grandulón.

-_Señor..._-Airi se levantó e hizo lo mismo que Nappa, reverencia y mano derecha en el pecho -_Señor, lo que sucede es que...-_

_-¡Quién te dio permiso para hablar!-_ Reclamó el pequeño príncipe Vegeta mientras fruncía la frente, Airi cerró los ojos en espera de algún tipo de castigo, por su "falta".

_-Está bien vegeta, déjala que hable, tu nombre primero -_ respondió el Rey

_-Airi; ésta niña es mi sobrina señor, y acaba de regresar del planeta que le fue asignado, señor.-_

_-Y veo que perdió su cola- _observó el Rey

El rostro de Ai no había perdido su color azulado.

-_Si no puede convertirse en Oohzaru no sirve de nada, que la lleven a trabajos forzados...-_

_-SEÑOR_ – interrumpió Airi

-_Le pido de la manera mas atenta que deja a esta niña a mi cargo, como hija de mi difunto hermano, se que tiene potencial, no sé los motivos de la perdida de su cola, pero le aseguro que será tan buena guerrera como cualquier otro Saiyajin..._-

El rey meditó un instante _-De acuerdo se les asignara una misión solo a ustedes dos, si llegaran a fallar, tu Airi recibirás tu castigo y esa niña... será ejecutada...-_ Respondió el Rey

Airi no tenía más remedio que responder_ -Sí... señor...-_

_-Que así sea entonces, Nappa ya baja a esa niña-_

Nappa dejó caer a chica.

El rey vegeta al igual que el príncipe y Nappa dieron media vuelta y se retiraron.

Todos se levantaron

_-Estás en un grave problema...-_dijo una voz masculina, Airi se giró para encontrarse con Bardock.

_-Gracias por darme ánimos-_ se cruzó de brazos _-¿cómo te fue?-_

_-Todo bien ya sabes lo de siempre, un planeta pequeño gente asustada corriendo por todas partes, unos cuantos ataques, en fin, fue una misión fácil. _\- Bardock se cruzó de brazos y recargó en la pared. _\- Y dime que fué el alboroto de hace un momento-_ Al parecer Bardock aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Ai.

_-Pues..._\- Airi se recargó junto a Bardock mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo- ves a esa niña- la señaló, Ai estaba perdida entre tanto gigantesco Saiyajin que caminaban junto a ella empujándola al pasar.

-_¿Qué tiene?-_ preguntó Bardock.

_-Al parece no es de por aquí, y no tengo ni la menor idea de como llegó, pero me pareció un poco cruel dejarla ahí sola, la encontré jugando con kakarotto.-_

Bardock se limitó a hacer una pequeña mueca. -_¿Y qué vas a hacer?-_

_-Pues intentar entrenarla...-_

Bardock oprimió el botón de su rastreador para detectar su poder de pelea. _-Es débil...-_

_-Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción-_

_-¿Y de dónde sacaste eso de "tu hermano"?_\- Preguntó Bardock con una risita entre dientes.

_-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió...-_

* * *

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! dejen sus comentarios o síganme en Twitter! Tru_Ai_Son_


	9. El principio del fin

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyam y Kia Asamiya

* * *

Airi había tomado la decisión de entrenar a la inexperta Ai, y estaba consciente de que su vida corría peligro por el simple hecho de haber encubierto a esa pequeña intrusa, pero algo le decía que debía ayudarla o al menos lograr que sobreviviera unos días en aquel planeta llamado Veyita.

Airi y Ai se dirigieron a una sala de entrenamiento, Airi le pidió al guardia que programase la sala para derrotar a unos cuantos Saibaman después del calentamiento.

-_Y dime, ¿tienes alguna experiencia peleando?_-

-_Pues, pelear pelear,no mucho..._\- Respondió la chica

-_Vaya, esto será más difícil de lo que creía_\- Ambas entraron en la sala de entrenamiento

-_Vamos intenta golpearme-_ Airi tomó posición de batalla.

_-Eh, de acuerdo_\- Ai se pusó un poco nerviosa, pero recordó lo que aprendió observando el entrenamiento de su padre y hermanos, y al igual que Airi adoptó una posición de batalla.

Ai observó a Airi detenidamente, su ataque estába decidido, corrió hacia ella, a punto de darle un golpe, Airi logró bloquear y contraatacar dándole un golpe en el abdomen y luego en la nuca, Ai cayó al suelo...

_-¡Otra vez!_\- Gritó Airi

Ai se puso de pie con dificultad.

Airi comenzó con el ataque esta vez, acertando un golpe en el estómago de la inexperta chica mandándola hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

_-¡Otra vez!-_ Gritó nuevamente

_-No...no puedo..._-Ai se apoyó en el muro para poder ponerse de pie, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos _-No sé pelear...-_

Airi la miró fijamente, se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano... Ai la tomó pero Airi la apretó con fuerza para después lanzar a la chica al otro lado de la habitación. _-Lamentándote no vas a lograr nada!-_ regañó.

Las palabras de Airi resonaron en la mente de Ai y recordó como se sintió humillada por su pequeña sobrina, no quería volver a ser superada, debía ser fuerte igual que su padre y hermanos; por un segundo pudo visualizarlos y pensó que no quería que la vieran así.

Reaccionó, abrió sus ojos de par en par y antes de estrellarse contra el muro, tomó impulso de él y arremetió contra su oponente logrando golpearla en el abdomen.

Airi esbozó una leve sonrisa _-A esto me refería niña..._\- Aunque Ai logró golpearla, Airi no dejaba de contra atacar, con una patada al abdomen la mandó hacia el techo de la sala.

Ai cayó al piso en seco.

_-Al menos ya comprobamos que tienes una idea de lo que es una pelea, ahora solo debemos pulirte, y enseñarte a defenderte..._\- Airi pasó junto a Ai para darle instrucciones al guardia cuando Ai sujetó uno de sus pies, Airi notó la fuerza con la que Ai sujetaba su extremidad, con un ágil movimiento Ai logró que Airi perdiese el equilibrio cayendo al piso.

-_Empecemos entonces...- _Ai se levantó con dificultad, Airi se apoyó en sus codos y observó a la chica con asombro.

-_Tu postura es fatal, me sorprende que con ese cuerpo tan atlético, camines tan encorvada- _Airi colocó una mano en la espalda de la chica corrigiendo su postura, Ai estuvo a punto soltar un grito de dolor ya que sintió claramente como algo en su columna vertebral se acomodaba, se contuvo, aquella mujer tenía razón, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, si al final terminaba lamentándose jamás lograría sus objetivos.

_-Ahora entrenaremos diferentes técnicas de defensa y ataque, así que prepárate...-_

Y durante largas horas, Airi comenzó a instruir a aquella misteriosa "intrusa" como ella la llamaba en el arte del combate, Ai comprendió finalmente que el combate lo llevaba en la sangre, que no solo era una admiración que sentía por su padre y hermanos, sino que su raza estaba destinada a ello, era una raza guerrera, y Ai sentía por todo su cuerpo esas ganas de luchar.

_Tras algunos "días" de entrenamiento..._

_-¡Bien! si sigues así pronto podría arreglar una misión para ti _– Comentó Airi mientras esquivaba un golpe de Ai.

_-Juro que podría hacer esto todos los días por el resto de mi vida _-dijo agitada la chica después de esquivar una serie de golpes de su oponente.

Ambas estaban a punto de comenzar una nueva ronda de combate cuando un guardia anunció que debían desalojar la sala, Ya que el planeta entero había sido convocado para dar un anuncio de suma importancia y de manera urgente.

_-Supongo que aquí terminamos...-_Airi bajó la guardia y salió de la sala seguida por Ai, ambas se encaminaron al salón principal donde todos los guerreros de clase "baja" se reunían a escuchar avisos de sus superiores.

El salón estaba repleto de Saiyans, en una de las múltiples pantallas del lugar una figura comenzó a tomar forma, era el mismo hombre calvo con bigote gracioso que había llamado niña a Ai.

-_Espero que estén todos reunidos, ya que tenemos un aviso importante que darles- _La frente de Nappa comenzó a llenarse sudor-

-_Son malas noticias, está muy nervioso-_ Pensó Ai

_-Dentro de aproximadamente dos días el grandioso Lord Freezer realizará una visita a nuestro planeta- _Continuó Nappa, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala, sabían que Freezer tarde o temprano visitaría el planeta pero jamás esperaron que fuera anunciado con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

_-Y es por este motivo que todas las misiones serán suspendidas por los siguientes días, hasta nuevo aviso-_ la transmisión finalizó.

-_Maldita lagartija y justamente nos habían asignado una misión de reconocimiento para el día de mañana, ni hablar tu prueba final tendrá que esperar...-_ Airi se dirigió a su joven acompañante.

-_Esto es algo extraño no crees, tenerle tanto miedo a Freezer siendo el Proveedor número uno en tecnología para los Saiyajin, viste el rostro de ese sujeto, no era de alguien que respetase a su "lider" sino de alguien que le tiene un miedo profundo_\- observó a su mentora provisional.

Airi miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie había escuchado lo que la chica había dicho _-Será mejor que nos vayamos, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber...-_

Ambas se dirigieron al bar más concurrido por los Guerreros de tercera clase, sin mencionar que era el favorito de Airi, tomaron lugar en la mesa mas alejada, junto a un gran ventanal, el día estaba por caer y un hermoso resplandor naranja cubría el cielo de Veyita.

_-Aquí no tendremos problema para hablar, míralos –_ recorrió con la mirada al resto de la concurrencia _-No tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo, prefieren ahogarse en alcohol-_ Airi miró nuevamente a su discípula _-Bardock salió hace dos días a una misión que fue calificada de suma importancia, a un planeta llamado Kanassa, se rumora que los habitantes de ese planeta tienen la habilidad de ver el futuro...-_ Ai la observó atónita -_No sé que demonios está planeando la Lagartija mayor pero siento que no es nada bueno, y justamente hoy dieron éste aviso, tengo un mal presentimiento.-_

_-Freezer les tiene miedo...-_Respondió Ai después de meditarlo un momento _-La leyenda del Super Saiyajin...-_ Airi es ahora quien la miró atónita.

-_¿Sabes de esa leyenda, demonios niña quién eres?_\- preguntó Airi

_-Jamás lo creerías, pero si estoy en lo correcto, Freezer pretende usar el poder de los habitantes de Kanassa para saber si esa leyenda es verdad...-_ Ai recordó a su padre, al Sr. Vegeta, hermanos y Trunks, transformarse en Super Saiyajin. _-Fue por ese motivo..._-Dijo en un susurro.

_-¿Dijiste Algo?- _Preguntó intrigada Airi.

-_No...solo pensaba...-_ Bajó la mirada, aunque sabía el desenlace de la historia de aquel planeta, jamás imagino que el motivo principal sería el miedo de Freezer hacia los Saiyajin.

-_Es extraño sí, y es un maniaco, de eso no cabe duda, pero...-_ Un mesero se acercó a su mesa y dejó frente a ambas lo que habían ordenado, platillos que lucían poco apetitosos ante los ojos de Ai, pero deliciosos ante los de Airi, y unas extrañas bebidas color verde burbujeantes, igualmente poco apetitosas ante los ojos de la foránea, el mesero se retiró.

_-Como te decía, es un maníaco paranoico, estúpida lagartija, pero llegar tan lejos, ¿la Leyenda del Super Saiyajin? por eso es Leyenda, cuentos inventado para asustar a los niños que se portan mal..._\- Airi dió un sorbo a su extraña bebida verde

_-Sí...claro, eso son las leyendas...-_ Ai desvío su mirada y observó la hermosura de aquel planeta. -Y sin embargo algunas leyendas son verdaderas...- Pensó

_-¿Oye vas a comerte eso?_ -Preguntó Airi

-_¿Qué? -_ Regresando en si, Ai notó el plato vacio de Airi, mientras ella no había probado el suyo. _-Adelante, come el mío si quieres...-_

Airi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, verdaderamente esta niña no era de los alrededores, los Saiyajins por lo generan tenían un apetito difícil de saciar, y ahora que lo recordaba, desde que la encontró no había visto que probara bocado.

_-Si tú lo dices_\- Airi tomó el plato y en cuestión de segundos lo dejó vacío. -_¡Ah creo que estoy satisfecha! –_ Airi extendió sus brazos y los cruzó detrás de su cabeza.

Ai observó ese gesto, esas palabra... eran idénticas a las de su padre, si tenía alguna duda ,en ese momento se había disipado, definitivamente estaba frente a su abuela.

sonrío.

Minutos mas tarde Ai y Airi se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos de uno de los múltiples edificios en donde los guerreros de clase baja podían disfrutar del poco tiempo libre que tenían, y como en esta ocasión todas las misiones habían sido canceladas, los lugares de descanso estaban bastante concurridos.

_-Sabes... quería preguntarte si me podrías enseñar a volar...-_ Ai se detuvo en seco, Airi la miró intrigada.

_-¿Es enserio, no sabes volar? -_ Ai negó con la cabeza._ -Bien podríamos intentarlo, tampoco podemos usar las salas de entrenamiento, así que tendremos que salir.-_ Ambas utilizaron el elevador de aquel edificio y llegaron hasta el último piso, la vista era hermosa, todavía un rojo intenso cubría el planeta y a lo lejos un azul casi negro comenzaba a ganarle terreno.

_-Bien ya tienes las bases, tu postura y equilibrio mejoraron bastante, sin mencionar que eres extremadamente ágil y flexible, me sorprendiste con eso, y ya controlas tu energía bastante bien...-_

-_¿Mi Ki?-_ Preguntó Ai.

_-¿Tu qué?_\- Respondió Airi

_-Esa energía que dices...-_ dijo Ai

-_En este lado del universo se llama simplemente energía, no sé qué sea ese Ki que dices...-_

El Ki era un termino totalmente terrestre, además tenía entendido que los Saiyajin no podían sentirlo así de fácil como su padre y hermanos, para eso ellos necesitaron años de entrenamiento, sin embargo Airi sabía el nivel de pelea de Ai ya que constantemente la escaneaba con su Scooter.

_-Bueno, volar es relativamente sencillo, solo tienes que concentrarte y dejar que esa energía fluya a través de tu cuerpo, y ser consciente de tu entorno-_ Airi se colocó frente a ella y comenzó a levitar.

-_Concentrar mi energía, de acuerdo..._\- Era inaceptable, su sobrina podía volar mejor que ella, y su hermano Gohan había enseñado a su esposa Videl a hacerlo, a esas altura Ai debía ser lo suficientemente hábil para hacer las cosas por imitación, como Goten lo hizo cuando aprendió a volar.

Ai recordó lo que su padre le dijo sobre el Ki y poco a poco comenzó a sentir fluir esa energía como la llamaba Airi. _-Consciente de mi entorno...-_ pensó, un aura lila comenzó a rodearla, abrió un ojo y notó que aún seguía con los pies en la tierra. -_No está funcionando...-_

_-Vuelve a intentarlo, es normal que no puedas en el primer intento-_

Ai cerró los ojos nuevamente y comenzó elevar su Ki _-Mi entorno...-_ susurró, por un instante sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, cada sonido por mínimo quedó ahogado, todo a su alrededor se paralizó, se visualizó en el inmensidad del espacio, con sus tonos azulados y rodeada de estrellas, podía sentir como atravesaban su cuerpo y finalmente lo logró...

Abrió los ojos de par en par, para salir disparada hacia el cielo.

-_Vaya eso fue rápido..._-Airi elevó su ki para ponerse a la par de Ai. _-Tienes voluntad niña...con eso, podrás lograr cualquier cosa...-_ ambas fijaron su mirada en el horizonte aquel rojo intenso estaba a punto de desaparecer y las estrellas se hicieron presentes en aquel planeta guerrero.

* * *

Airi vació una cubeta de agua helada en la dormida Ai.

_-¡Pero que demonios!- _Gritó la chica

_-No es para tanto, además ya es tarde, y recuerda que hoy tenemos que estar presentes cuando la lagartija con delirios de persecución llegue... así que anda, vístete y vámonos._-

Se podía palpar una cierta tensión en la atmósfera del planeta, eso era lo que provocaba el Gran Lord Freezer, las calles estaban desoladas, si bien los lugares de descanso estaban llenos ningún Saiyajin parecía estar divirtiéndose, al contrario sus miradas estaban perdidas, lúgubres...

_-Juro que podría cortar la tensión del ambiente con un rayo de Ki...-_ comentó Ai

_-¿Un rayo de qué? -_Pregunto Airi

_-Olvídalo...-_

Ambas siguieron caminando por los largos pasillos de la unidad Médica hasta que llegaron a las incubadoras.

Airi Se acercó a la incubadora de su pequeño hijo Kakarotto, oprimió un botón y la cúpula se abrió.

_-Eres una vergüenza...- _Levantó al niño y éste lanzó pataditas al aire. _-Con un poder de pelea tan bajo, serías muy suertudo si sobrevives un año a dónde te envíen...-_ volvió a dejarlo en la incubadora y el niño comenzó a llorar, Ai se acercó, lo levantó y lo abrazó con afecto, el niño dejó de llorar y se quedó profundamente dormido, volvió a dejarlo en la incubadora.

_-¿Sabes a veces los seres mas débiles en apariencia resultan ser los más poderosos..?.-_

-_En el caso de Kakarotto, lo dudo...-_ Respondió Airi con el rostro ensombrecido -_Si al menos hubiese nacido con el poder de pelea de su hermano...-_ negó con la cabeza y salió de la sala, Ai la siguió.

_-¿Por cierto cuando es que regresa Bardock?-_ Preguntó Ai

-_Debe regresar hoy...-_

Un fuerte latido en el pecho hizo que Ai perdiese el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas... _-¡Ah!-_

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el Infierno..._

_-¿Qué sucede?- _Preguntó Airi

-_Su tiempo está terminando, al igual que el tiempo tu planeta ¿estás segura que quieres seguir con esto niña?_ \- Respondió Uranai baba, al tiempo que que los tres miraban la bola de cristal.

-_Sabes que puede pasar si no logra sobrevivir ¿verdad? -_

-_Va a sobrevivir... es una niña inteligente.-_

-_Espero que por su bien estés en lo correcto..._\- Intervino Bardock.

* * *

-_Te sucede algo?-_

_-No... todo bien, solo tropecé-_ Respondió Ai, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho.

_-Vamos entonces, que llegaremos tarde "a la gran ceremonia" .-_

La Plaza estaba inundad de Saiyans de clase baja, esperando que en las enormes pantallas apareciera Freezer descendiendo con su majestuosa nave.

_-Dime algo, ¿es normal que hagan esto?_\- Preguntó Ai

_-No... jamás habían suspendido misiones por una visita de Freezer.-_ una extraña interferencia comenzó a escucharse en el scooter de Airi. -_¿Qué,Bardock? - _golpeó un poco el aparato.

-_Freez... Kannas-s..equip-o_\- se escuchó por el scooter.

_-No entiendo Nada, debe estar atravesando la atmósfera del planeta...- _recibió un nuevo mensaje pero esta vez mas claro.

_-¡Hangar principal! _\- Airi se quitó el dispositivo por el volumen de la voz -_¡Ah! Demonios Bardock.-_ Airi hizo un gesto a Ai para que la siguiera.

Ambas corrieron a toda velocidad por los pasillos hacia el hangar principal.

-_¿Qué sucede?_ -Preguntó Ai.

_-No tengo la menor idea, Bardock mencionó este lugar, y para que se comunique conmigo con esa desesperación, es algo grave...-_

_-Oigan que hacen aquí, deberían estar con los demás-_ Airi golpeó al guardia en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

_-¡Aquí es!-_ Airi tecleó rápidamente un código y la puerta del Hangar se abrió, e instantes después una nave Saiyajin aterrizó, la compuerta de la pequeña nave se abrió y un muy mal herido Bardock intentaba salir con dificultad de ella.

Airi observó horrorizada -_¡Bardock!- _corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a salir, Ai la siguió. _-¡Qué sucedió, dónde está tu equipo!-_

_-Fueron asesinados, Fue una...trampa...-_ Apenas pudo responder.

-_Necesitamos llevarte a una cámara de recuperación...-_

_-¡No hay Tiempo! _-Bardock se puso de pie con dificultad. _-Freezer... es una trampa...Mi equipo...Fue asesinado por Dodoria siguiendo ordenes de Freezer.-_

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

_-Freezer planea destruir el planeta-_ cayó de rodillas, Airi y Ai lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-_Estás delirando, debemos llevarte con un médico.-_ Airi insistió

_-¡No lo entiendes!- _Bardock se soltó de ambas.- _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije se ese planeta, y el supuesto poder que Freezer buscaba? _-Airi lo observó pensativa -_Era cierto... -_

_-¡Qué! _-Airi retrocedió unos pasos

_-Todo era cierto, en ese maldito planeta tienen el don de ver el futuro, y por desgracia me ha sido transmitido...- _Bardock tocó su nuca recordando como el último Kannasa acertó un golpe casi mortal, dejándolo inconsciente y con esa maldición. _-Freezer está a punto de destruir el Planeta Veyita y todo por que nos tiene miedo...-_

Airi quedó atónita ante aquellas revelaciones, y fue en ese momento cuando todo comenzó a tener sentido, la cancelación de la mayoría de las misiones, la visita sorpresa del tirano, querían al mayor número de Saiyajins reunidos para poder acabar con ellos de una sola vez.

_-No tenemos tiempo..._\- Ai arrebató el Scooter a Airi, colocándolo en su oído. _ -Freezer llegará en 10 minutos, tienen pensado estar por lo menos 15, es una visita inusual para una inspección a fondo, pero perfecta para asegurarse que la mayoría de sus presas estarán aquí...-_ presionó repetidamente el botón del aparato.-_¡debemos movernos, ya_!- Ai miró a ambos desesperada.

-_Pero que demonios podemos hacer, nadie nos va a creer lo que pasó..._\- Airi desvió su mirada.

-_Debemos tratar...- _Respondió Ai

_-Será inútil...-_ Airi no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro se enteraba que todo su planeta sería destruido y todo por que una estúpida lagartija creía en cuentos de hadas,no podía permitirlo o al menos lucharía hasta el final...

_-Debo hacer algo antes._-Dijo Ai con la voz entre cortada. _-Muchas gracias por todo...-_ Ai se colgó del cuello de Ai pero soltándola casi inmediatamente, hizo lo mismo con Bardock, después de eso salió corriendo del Hangar._ -No vas a morir aquí Papá...-_ pensó mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el centro médico.

Airi vió a la chica alejarse y logró contener una lágrima.

_-Hay que movernos Bardock...-_ Bardock asintió y ambos fueron tras Ai solo que ellos se dirigieron al gran festejo que se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, debían intentar advertir al mayor numero de Saiyans, serían considerados unos locos, pero debían intentarlo.

Ai Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían cuando de nuevo un terrible latido invadió su pecho y cayó de de frente.

-_Demonios, no puedo rendirme ahora...-_Con una mano en su pecho se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a correr de nuevo, estaba cerca, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto el el centro de la ciudad, Muchos Saiyajins de clase baja "celebraban" la llegada del Emperador de Universo, su majestuosa nave descendió, El rey Vegeta lo esperaba, rodeado de sus mas fieles guerreros, en su rostro se dibuja cierto desdén, él como Saiyajin entrenado y de Élite, sabía que algo estaba mal, Lord Freezer Jamás había hecho semejante cosa con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

Airi Presionó el botón de la incubadora de kakarotto y la cúpula de cristal se abrió, el pequeño estaba dormido, abrió sus ojitos y al verla comenzó a moverse con alegría.

_-Es hora de tu viaje pequeño...-_ Airi lo levantó y lo envolvió en una sábana blanca, estaba a punto de salir cuando un suave lloriqueo atrajo su atención, provenía de la incubadora contigua a la de su padre, Airi se acercó de nuevo. _-Broly...-_lo observó unos instantes, no podía creer que aquella criatura que lucía tan indefensa algún día llegaría a ser el Saiyajin Mas peligroso de universo. _-Lo siento...- _Ai salió corriendo de la sala, se dirigía al hangar para recién nacidos ubicado en el mismo centro médico, era perfecto estaba totalmente desolado y un montón de naves estban preparadas para partir. _-Tú te quedas aquí..._ -Colocó a Kakarotto dentro de la nave esférica, a un costado de la nave presionó una serie de botones.

-_Listo...saldrás en aproximadamente 10 minutos... y tu destino será la tierra, cuídate mucho ¿quieres?- _una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Ai, antes de cerrar la compuerta de la nave dio un beso en la frente a Kakarotto._\- Adiós... -_ Ai se alejó y observó como la nave entró en un largo tubo metálico y la cuenta regresiva comenzó, apretó el botón del Scooter 3 veces para sincronizar el tiempo. -_Tengo 10 minutos para llegar a la nave de freezer...-_

Airi y Bardock corrieron por los largos pasillos, llegando al bar que frecuentaban primero, algunos Saiyans habían optado por ver la transmisión de tan memorable evento desde ahí.

_-¡Escuchen!_ -Grito Airi, logró la atención de algunos solamente.

_-Demonios...- _con una esfera de energía Bardock destruyó la pantalla principal del lugar, obteniendo así la atención de todos.

_-¡Escuchen todo esto es una trampa, Freezer planea destruir el planeta!-_ Gritó Bardock.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la concurrencia estalló en risas, ¿cómo podían creerle a un guerrero en ese estado? de hecho su condición física era tan deplorable que se preguntaban como era posible que pudise caminar.

-_Es verdad...Freezer viene por nosotros por que nos tiene miedo...su equipo fue asesinado por Dodoria en el Planeta kannasa...-_ Intervino Airi

-_Uy el planeta Kannassa, ¿el que se supone tiene poderes especiales? _-Se escuchó en un tono burlón.

_-Creer en los "dones" de ese planeta es igual de estúpido que creer en la leyenda del super siyajin...-_ Respondió el viejo de la barra.

-_Pues Freezer cree en ellos, y es por eso que nos quiere destruir, todos nosotros representamos una amenaza para el, tal vez uno solo no, pero si en conjunto...- _Contestó la Saiyajin.

-_El rey no desconfía de él-_ Se escuchó otra voz, que comenzó a ser coreada por el resto.

-_¡Viva el Rey Vegeta, Vira Lord Freezer!_\- se escuchó al unísono.

-_Esto no tiene sentido, jamás entenderán, será mejor que nos vayamos...-_

Airi tomó la mano de Bardock...

La nave del tirano estaba a punto de despegar Ai en un último esfuerzo logró colarse dentro de la nave por un conducto aledaño, camino sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar una bodega que parecía segura, miró a través de la escotilla y pudo observa el planeta Veyita en todo su esplendor, cuando unos apurados pasos la sacaron del embelesamiento, encontro refugio detrás de un par de cajas.

_-¡Ese Maldito Freezer las pagara! _-Dijo una voz masculina

Airi logro ver por un pequeña espacio entre las cajas, era un personaje familiar, era... ¡El Rey Vegeta! ¿pero que hacía ahí?

_-¡Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes, maldita lagartija traidora, ya verá!_ \- Él y sus hombres apresuraron el paso, Ai saliendo de su escondite se escabulló hacia la entrada de la bodega, los observó y al final del pasillo la puerta hacia el centro de mando se abrió lentamente.

_-¡Rey Vegeta! que sorpresa verlo, no creí haberlo invitado a mi nave...-_Dijo el lagarto con tono sarcástico.

_-¡Maldito, sabemos tu plan!-_ Respondió el Rey Vegeta adoptando una posición de batalla, Ai observó silenciosamente, quedaban tres minutos para que la nave de Kakaroto fuera lanzada.

_-Rey vegeta tan poco sutil como siempre, es una pena que tengas que morir aquí frente a tus hombres...- _ Con un ágil movimiento de su cola dio un golpe mortal al Rey de los Saiyajins, Ai ahogó un grito, había escuchado historias de como su padre había derrotado al lagarto, pero jamás pensó que iba a verlo en persona, la impresión de haber presenciado el asesinato del rey vegeta fue tal que Ai solo pudo retroceder en silencio dentro de la bodega, cubriendo su boca y con los ojos hundidos en lágrimas.

_-Ahora si me permiten, tengo un planeta que destruir...-_ Una compuerta comenzó a abrirse en el techo de la nave y freezer ascendió a través de ella.

Dos minutos marcaba el Scooter de Ai

-_¡Bardock mira!-_ Gritó Airi horrorizada al ver la nave de freezer orbitar en la atmósfera del planeta.

-_¡No, Freezer, esto no acabará así! _\- Gritó Bardock y a toda velocidad voló en dirección a la nave de freezer seguido por Airi.

faltaban 10 segundos para la destrucción del planeta Veyita

Diez...

Airi y Bardock estaban a punto de salir de la atmósfera del planeta.

Nueve...

La nave de Kakarotto estaba lista y en posición para ser lanzada.

Ocho...

Ai observó como los guerreros de Freezer se dirigian hacia Airi y Bardock.

Siete...

Bardock y Airi son atacados por las hordas de Freezer, por un momento logran retenerlos, pero al final el esfuerzo de los guerreros de Freezer fue inútil.

Seis...

La nave de Kakarotto había sido lanzada y estaba a punto de entrar en órbita, Airi y Bardock, Se percataron de la pequeña nave esférica, por un instante el tiempo se detuvo mientras la nave pasaba junto a ellos, sabían que era su hijo...

Cinco...

La pequeña nave Saiyajin pasó junto a la enorme Nave de Freezer, Ai vió como se perdía en la inmensidad del espacio.

Cuatro...

Freezer levantó su dedo índice y comenzó a crear una esfera de energía que comezó a crecer rápidamente.

Tres...

Bardock y Airi lograron atravesar la barrera de soldados, uno junto al otro decidieron enfrentar solos al emperador del Universo...

Dos...

La esfera de energía creada por Freezer alcanzó su máximo tamaño, Airi y Bardock intentaban detenerlo con ataques de Ki pero era inútil, lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Ai al no poder hacer nada, golpeaba el cristal desesperada, no podían escucharla.

Uno...

_-Hasta nunca gusanos...-_ Éstas fueron las últimas palabras de Freezer, lanzando su ataque más poderoso contra el planeta Veyita, consumiendo todo a su paso, Bardock y Airi alcanzaron a tomarse de la mano mientras el ataque de freezer los consumía lentamente...

Finalmente alcanzando al planeta rojo, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos...

_-No...-_ Los ojos de Ai no dejaban de llorar.-_¡ NO, NO ,NO! -_ golpeó fuerte el cristal una vez que vio a aquel hermoso planeta convertido en cenizas. _-¡MALDITO FREEZER!-_ estaba invadida por la rabia, la desesperación y la tristeza, en su mente solo había un pensamiento, eliminar a ese maldito lagarto con sus propias manos...

Unos fuertes pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Ai giró lentamente para encontrarse con el mismísimo ser que odiaba con tanta fuerza.

_-Freezer...-_ como si de un reflejo se tratase Ai se lanzó contra Freezer con toda su fuerza y voluntad recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a Airi...

* * *

Un fuerte latido hizo que el pecho de Ai se arqueara por completo al tiempo que abría los ojos, en la cocina mientras todos cenaban, Goten, Trunks y Gokú sintieron un Ki extremadamente poderoso proveniente de la habitación de Ai, Gokú se tele transportó inmediatamente a la habitación de su hija para encontrarla sentada en su cama abrazando muy fuerte sus rodillas, no emitía sonido alguno pero Gokú sabía que estaba llorando.

_-¿Ai, está todo bien?_\- Gokú se sentó en la cama

Ai se colocó junto a él y vio su reloj de mesa, había pasado solo 1 hora desde que había ido a dormir por aquel duro entrenamiento.

_-¿Pesadillas? -_Preguntó Goku, La niña no respondió y se limitó a abrazarlo muy fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre _-Todo va a estar bien, solo fue un mal sueño-_

_-Papá...-_ Ai lo miró aún con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. _-Derrotaste a Freezer ¿verdad?.-_

Gokú quedó bastante sorprendido.

_-Así es, derrote a Freezer, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, más del que recuerdo -_Puso su brazo detrás de su cabeza y rio. -_Pero oye ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso ¿de acuerdo?-_ Gokú levantó la barbilla de su hija. _-Por cierto no cenaste nada, apenas empezaremos con la segunda ronda de comida ¿quieres bajar?- _Ai sonrió levemente y asintió.

_-¿Que tal el tobillo, puedes camina o quieres que te lleve?-_

Era verdad, su tobillo, ya no dolía nada _-Estoy bien papá, gracias-_

Pero a pesar de esto Gokú la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a lanzarla levemente en el aire como cuando era pequeña _-¡Ay Papá!-_ Las risas no se hicieron esperar por ninguno de los dos, Gokú echó un último vistazo a la habitación de Ai, y junto a la cama logró ver la figura de una mujer muy parecida a su hija, Gokú le sonrió.

_-¿Qué pasa papá?_\- Pregunto Ai aún en sus brazos.

-_Nada -_ Rio y de nuevo la lanzo levemente por los aires, mientras bajaban las escaleras, Al llegar a la cocina la bajó y el resto la miraron un poco sorprendidos.

_-¿Esta todo bien loca?- _Preguntó Goten

-Claro que si odioso- rodeo la cabeza de su hermano con un brazó y besó ligeramente la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¡Qué asco, Airi me besó la cabeza, mamá necesito desinfectante! - Goten hizo un gran escándalo.

Trunks observó detenidamente a Ai mientras llevaba unos platos al fregadero y por segundos pudo jurar que su aspecto había cambiado totalmente; llevaba una armadura Saiyajin y su cabello era demasiado largo, sacudió la cabeza y todo regresó a la normalidad.

-Que raro...- murmuró

* * *

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! dejen sus comentarios o síganme en Twitter! Tru_Ai_Son_


	10. El torneo de la artes marciales

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Kia Asamiya

* * *

Al día siguiente...

_-¡Ai levántate ya!_ -Gritó Milk desde la cocina. _-Son las doce del día! -_

_-no, no quiero... _-Ai cubrió su cabeza con la almohada-

-_Goten y tu Papá ya se fueron_\- Continuó su madre.

-_¡Que ya qué! -_ Se levantó de un salto y corrió a la cocina, vio a su madre cocinando como de costumbre._-¡Mamá, por qué no me despertaste mas temprano!-_

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Milk -_Llevo gritándote desde hace más de 3 horas, además ayer te dijeron que salían a entrenar temprano.-_

_-P...Pero...¿por qué papá no me fue a despertar entonces?_\- Ai tomó asiento, y recargó su cara en su mano.

_-Dijo que estabas muy cansada después del entrenamiento de ayer, y que estaba bien que tomaras un descanso.- _Milk siguió cortando verduras.

-¡_Ay no, así no voy a avanzar nada! recargó su frente en la mesa-_

_-Eso te pasa por dormir tan tarde.-_

_-Tienes razón- _Ai se levantó de la mesa._ -Ya que al parecer me quedaré aquí todo el día, dime ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?-_

_-Sí, podrías poner orden en ese cuarto tuyo,empezando por el Armario...-_

Ai casi se atraganta con un pedazo de manzana que estaba comiendo._-Mi...mi armario...-_

_-Así es jovencita, la última vez que entré a tu habitación a dejar tu ropa limpia casi muero aplastada por la cantidad de cosas que tienes ahí, así que por favor arréglalo...-_

Una gota de sudor se dibujó en la frente de Ai. _-Enseguida mamá...-_ Ai subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

_-Bien, ahora somos solo tú y yo armario...llegó la hora de la verdad.- _acercó lentamente su mano a las puertas y al abrirlas una montaña de ropa y cosas cayeron encima de ella inundando la mitad de la habitación. -_Esto será mas difícil de lo que creía...-_ Salió de entre la montaña de objetos _-Ahora por donde empiezo...-_

Después de unas casi interminables horas, Ai, logró darle un poco de forma a lo que era su armario, en la repisa más alta encontró una caja llena de cosas, que al parecer eran suyas de cuando era solo una bebé, comenzó a sacarlas, entre ellas una pequeña sábana que tenía bordadas las palabras "New Born", siguió sacando juguetes, incluso ropa, y cuando llego al fondo se encontró una caja pequeña forrada en lo que al tacto parecía terciopelo muy fino, era color negro;

La curiosidad no pudo más y abrió la pequeña caja, en su interior había fotografía de cuando era pequeña, casi todas eran escenas de su cumpleaños, hasta el número 9 más o menos, una fotografía en especial había llamado mucho su atención, era de su cumpleaños número 3, Aí estaba parada en un silla del comedor recargada en la mesa, la misma que hasta la fecha tenían, frente a ella un hermoso y gigantesco pastel blanco con fresas esperaba para ser cortado; Tenía puesto un gorro de fiesta puntiagudo, a ambos lados había múltiples muñecos de felpa, regalos de los invitados, recordaba que había sido magnifico, tantos juguetes, Ai observó la fotografía con más atención y pudo distinguir una figura que ahora le era muy familiar aunque fuese fantasmagórica.

-_Abuela...siempre estuviste conmigo...-_ El rostro de Airi estaba junto al de la pequeña Ai, estaba sonriente, muy poco común en ella, Ai la recordaba bien, Tal vez fue solo un sueño lo de la noche anterior, pero estaba segura de como se veía, y aunque convivió muy poco tiempo, sentía algo muy especial, sobre todo por lo que le había enseñado.

_-No entiendo que hacen estas fotografías aquí..._-Las guardó nuevamente en aquella curiosa cajita. _-Le preguntare a mamá...-_

Ai levanto la caja en donde estaban todas las cosas y al pisó cayó un viejo reloj de bolsillo, era color plata.

_-A ti te recuerdo._\- abrió el reloj el segundero solo hacia movimientos de un lado a otro sin avanzar _-Que extraño que aún funcione.-_

_Flashback_

_Era el cumpleaños número tres de Ai, todos los amigos de la familia habían asistido gustosos, Incluso Dendé y el Maestro Roshi._

_-¿Trunks, no tienes un regalo para Ai? - Preguntó Bulma _

_El pequeño se sonrojo _

_-Sí, este... tengo un regalo para ti Ai.- dijo totalmente ruborizado  
_

_Milk y Bulma se colocaron en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de los pequeños._

_Ai miró al pelilila muy intrigada._

_Del bolsillo de su chaqueta Trunks sacó un viejo reloj de Bolsillo en color plata -Ten espero que te guste...- dijo aún más avergonazado.  
_

_Los ojos de Ai brillaron con intensidad viendo el resplandor del reloj._

_-¡Muchas gracias Trunks, es muy bonito, lo voy a cuidar mucho!-_

_Milk y Bulma rieron discretamente, la escena había sido totalmente tierna._

_Fin del flashback_

Ai bajo las escaleras mientras veía diferentes fotografías familiares colgadas en la pared, ahí estaban las demás de sus cumpleaños, observó algunas detenidamente pero no, no había nada inusual. -_Que raro...-_

_-Qué bien huele mamá!- _Airi entró con una gran sonrisa a la cocina.

_-Goten y tu Padre, no deben tardar en llegar, dime hiciste lo que te pedí?- _Milk volteó a ver a su hija.

_-¡Claro que sí mamá!-_ Dijo entusiasmada. _-Es más encontré esto en un caja llena de cosas mías de cuando era una bebé.- _Ai tomó asiento y puso la pequeña caja sobre la mesa, Milk parpadeó un par de veces, no reconoció la cajita.

_-¿Pero qué es esto? no lo recuerdo...-_Milk tomó asiento junto a ella, y abrió la cajita.

_-Oh, si son fotografía de tus primeros cumpleaños, con que ahí estaban, se me hacía muy extraño no tenerlas..._\- Milk pasó las fotografías. _-Mira como ha pasado el tiempo, vaya te has convertido en una jovencita muy bonita...- _Ai se sonrojó. _-Pero sabes, no tengo idea de que hacían ahí... tal vez tu padre fue el que las guardó, será cuestión de que le preguntes cuando regrese.-_

_-De acuerdo, estaré en mi habitación-_

Ai no dejaba de mirar la cajita, era extraño que su mamá no supiera de su existencia, ella sabía cada uno de los artículos existentes en aquella casa, tomó su móvil y vio la hora, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que se la había mostrado a su madre, Ai comenzó a recordar su sueño, cuando volaba y como lo había hecho. _-¿Y si lo intento?- _De un salto Ai se levantó de la cama y quedó en el centro de la habitación, cerró sus ojos, recordó a Airi diciéndole que sintiera su energía fluir, su entorno, y entonces Ai se visualizo nuevamente en el espacio, esos colores, las estrellas y tras unos instantes Ai salió disparada...

hacia el techo de su habitación...

La casa retumbo por completo.

-_¿Acaso es un temblor?-_ Preguntó Milk mientras veía como sus utensilios de cocina se tambaleaban; duró poco segundos.

_-La cabeza ¡POR QUÉ LA CABEZA!-_ Ai frotaba su cabeza al tiempo que observaba el hueco que había hecho en el techo._ -Al menos pude, ¡Ya sé! es tiempo de ver que tan lejos puedo llegar, creo que iré a visitar a Trunks.-_

Ai bajo las escaleras apresurada, ya se había bañado y cambiado.

_-Mamá iré a visitar a Trunks-_ Dijo mientras abría la puerta principal.

_-¿Esta bien, pasará por ti?...-_ Nadie respondió, Milk se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y vio a su hija perderse en el bosque. _-Que niña...-_ Volvió a sus labores.

Ai sobre volaba la capital del oeste. -_Desde aquí es muy diferente._\- dijo asombrada.

_-¡Ahí está! -_ La singular edificación de la corporación Cápsula sobresalía de entre las demás.

-_Ahora solo tengo que ir más despacio...-_

* * *

El timbre de la corporación sonó y el Dr. Briefs fue el que atendió la puerta.

_-Buenas tardes, se encuentra Trunks-_ Una voz Femenina se escucha detrás del Dr. Briefs.

-_¡Ai, adelante pasa!-_ Dijo Bulma entusiasmada. -_Adelante estás en tu casa-_ añadió el Sr. Briefs

_-Muchas Gracias- _Respondió Ai mientras hacía un reverencia.

_-Hola que tal Bulma, me preguntaba si se encontraba Trunks...-_ Ai bajó la mirada mientras preguntaba, se sonrojó un poco.

-_Claro que sí espera aquí, sabes que gusto que nos visites, Trunks se va a alegrar Mucho- _Bulma se alejo para buscar a su hijo, Ai se tornó color tomate.

A Los pocos minutos escucho un par de risas acercarse por el pasillo, Trunks caminaba mientras su pequeña Hermana Bra se colgaba de su brazo flexionado, ambos reían.

Ai se levantó y les dedicó una sonrisa.

-_¡Ai!- _exclamó la pequeña Bra mientras se soltaba del fuerte brazo de su hermano para ir corriendo a abrazarla.

_-¡Hola, como estás! _-Ai la brazo también._ -¡Vaya has crecido mucho!-  
_

_-¡Sí! -_ respondió la niña entusiasmada. -_¿Dime te quedarás a jugar con Trunks y conmigo?-_

-Lamentablemente hoy tengo algunas cosas por hacer Bra, pero que te parece si tu hermano y yo te llevamos al parque de diversiones el próximo fin de semana.- Ai alborotó el cabello de la pequeña y le guiño un ojo a Trunks.

-¡De verdad hermano!- los ojos de bra brillaron.

Trunks miró a abas con ternura _-Sí, me parece una excelente idea.- sonrió_

La niña se alejó corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados. A

_-¡Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! sinceramente no me lo esperaba-_ Trunks se sonrojó un poco.

-_Tengo el día libre _-Ai le Sonrió

Trunks la observó _-¿Dime algún auto te arrolló cuando venías o algo así?_\- Extendió su mano hacia la cabeza de Ai y retiró unas hojas y unas ramas.

-_Ah, eso, lo que pasa es que vine volando, y no se controlar muy bien el aterrizaje así que choque contra el árbol que esta afuera. -_Señaló la entrada de la corporación que estaba a su espalda.

Trunks la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta anoche, si no mal recordaba, ella no tenía idea de como volar. _-Di...dijiste volando...-_

-_Sí, volando, aire, nubes, mi hermano y tú lo hacen todo el tiempo-_

_-A Lo que me refiero es que tú..no...no sabías la técnica...-_

_-Secretos de Familia -_Ai le guiñó un ojo. -_Es por eso que estoy aquí, quería saber que tanto podía resistir._\- levantó su puño orgullosa._ -Y por lo visto volar hasta aquí no me costó nada, me siento con mucha energía._\- finalizó.

_-Solo para ver cuanto resistías...-_ Pensó Trunks al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba azulado y unas nubecillas giraban a su alrededor.

_-Es verdad que tonta, necesito pedirle un favor a Bulma-_ Ai observó el extraño semblante de Trunks. _-Oye estás bien -_Parpadeó un par de veces.

_-Sí, sí no te preocupes, vamos con mi madre._-Trunks recobró la postura y rió mientras colocaba su brazo detrás de su cabeza

Trunks presionó un botón y la puerta del laboratorio de Bulma se abrió._\- ¿Mamá estás aquí? -_

_-Sí Trunks, dame un segundo -_Los chicos miraron en todas direcciones pero no vieron a Bulma.

_-Trunks puedes darme una mano, creo que me atoré debajo de esta máquina-_ Los chicos miraron debajo de una gran estructura esférica y metálica, sin dificultad Trunks logró levantarla, Bulma se puso de pié y sacudió su vestimenta. _-Fiu que suerte que vinieron, Vegeta jamás me habría escuchado, ahora díganme ¿en que les puedo ayudar?-_

_-No lo se Ai necesita hablar contigo-_

_-¿Qué sucede Ai? -_ Preguntó Bulma mientras se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo.

_-Lo que sucede es que, en la mañana encontré un viejo traje de mi hermano Gohan, supe que tú lo habías hecho por el logo de la corporación, el material es estupendo, bastante flexible y delgado, y me preguntaba si me podrías hacer un traje de entrenamiento con ese mismo material. -_Ai sacó de su pequeño bolso el traje/armadura Saiyajin de cuando Gohan era pequeño y se lo mostró a Bulma.-

_-Ya veo, es el traje de pelea Saiyajin, pero esto es muy viejo ya, hemos mejorado mucho los materiales, Vegeta lo usa para entrenar de vez en cuando, Pero dime para que necesitas uno de estos?-_

_-Lo que sucede es que mi ropa de entrenamiento habitual es muy incómoda, digo la forma y los cortes son adecuados pero siento que mis movimientos están bastante limitados, a decir verdad no puedo moverme con libertar por miedo a que se pueda romper.- _dijo algo avergonzada_  
_

_-Ya entiendo, no será problema, acompáñame ...-_ Ai siguió a Bulma a una extraña máquina con forma cilíndrica y una puerta de cristal. _-Muy bien puedes pararte ahí en el centro-_ Indicó Bulma.

_-Sí- _Ai se acercó a la máquina y la puerta se abrió sola, Ai dio un paso hacia el interior.

_-No te preocupes, tardaremos unos segundos- _dijo Bulma.

Bulma presionó una secuencia de botones y la maquina comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños. _-Ahora no te muevas- _Ai quedó totalmente quieta mientras un par de Laser la escaneaban primero de arriba hacia abajo y después de derecha a izquierda, al finalizar la máquina guardo silencio y la puerta se abrió.

_-Listo terminamos, ya puedes salir-_

Trunks se acercó a la maquina y le extendió la mano a Ai para ayudarla a salir. _-¿Todo bien,te veías un poco nerviosa?-_

_-Todo bien solo que no me gustan los lugares cerrados-_

Ambos caminaron de nuevo con Bulma, frente a la consola apareció un modelo tridimensional de Ai

_-Bien ahora retiramos la ropa._\- Bulma ejecutó algunos comando y el modelo se despoja de la ropa, Trunks rió un poco sonrojado.

-_¿Oye,no veas eso!- _Ai le cubrió los ojos, Bulma rio de igual manera.

Tecleando nuevos comandos un leotardo de entrenamiento apareció en el modelo, Ai soltó a Trunks._ -¡Que bonito! _\- Exclamó.

-_¡Qué bueno que te gusta! dime ¿algo en especial que quieras agregar al traje?-_ Preguntó Bulma

Airi lo observa detenidamente, _-Sí, la mangas podrían ser largas y el cuello un poco alto.-_

_-Muy bien.- _al modelo se le modifican las mangas y un cuello. -_¿Así te gusta?-_

_-Está perfecto! _-Los ojos de Ai brillaban al ver el hermoso modelo que Bulma había terminado para ella.

-_Quedó muy lindo, ¿sabes? creo que debemos agregar algún tipo de zapatilla, a menos que pienses entrenar descalza._-

Bulma tenía razón, por lo general entrenaba descalza y eso le había traído mucho problemas, recordando el incidente de días anteriores.

_-A ver que te parecen estos_\- Unas Zapatillas tipo bailarina aparecieron en la pantalla.

_-Son muy bonitos, y se ve que son bastante cómodos-_ Observó la chica

_-Así es, resistentes sobretodos, son del mismo material solo que mas grueso para que la planta de los pies no se lastime con absolutamente nada, y son resistentes a los cambios en el ambiente.-_

-_¡Suena bastante bien! creo que esos serán los indicados, Muchas Gracias Bulma_\- Ai le sonrió.

-_No hay de que.-_ Bulma le sonrío de igual manera -_Bien parece que está listo- _presionó un último comando y el modelo tridimensional comenzó a materializarse parte por parte

_-Vaya, jamás había visto algo así-_ comentó Ai, momentos más tarde el traje estaba terminado.

_-Listo ¿qué te parece si te lo pruebas?-_ Bulma tomó el traje y las zapatillas. _-Ten puedes probártelo en aquel lugar-_ Bulma señala una pequeña habitación casi al fondo del laboratorio.

Ai tomó el traje y corrió hacia el lugar, tras unos instantes. -_¡Es increible!_\- se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación

_-¿Qué tal te queda?_\- Preguntó Bulma.

-_¡Es excelente!-_ Ai abrió la puerta y corrió hacia Trunks y Bulma. -_¡Bulma es increíble, jamás había sentido tanta libertad de movimiento!_\- Era un traje blanco muy sencillo con las especificaciones que Ai le había dado a Bulma, la diferencia era que el material se adheria por completo al cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratara, Ai no tendría problemas debido a la fricción el logo de la corporación adornaba el hombro ezquierdo _-¡Creo que no me lo quitaré Jamás!- _Dijo muy contenta.

_-Se te ve muy bien ¿por qué no vas a probarlo al gimnasio? -_ Sugirió la peliazul.- _No podré acompañarlos, tengo mucho trabajo, pero si necesitas ajustarlo aquí estaré, con toda confianza.-_

_-¡Muchas Gracias Bulma!-_ Ai hizo una reverencia a la peliazul.

Ai y Trunks caminaban a la salida cuando Bulma recordó algo.

-_Trunks es verdad, El torneo de las Artes Marciales será en unas cuantas semanas, y me preguntaba si querías participar, En esta ocasión la Corporación apoyará a los organizadores con distintos aparatos de entrenamiento, Tal vez hasta se cambie el lugar por unas instalaciones mas modernas, y te lo comento por que aún no se ha hecho el anuncio oficial, puedes preguntarle a Goten a ver si se anima a participar, y tú Ai, seguramente le encantará la idea a Gokú, he escuchado que este año habrá competidores muy fuertes...-_

Ai y Trunks parpaderon un par de veces y tardaron un poco en procesar la información.

_-Yo quiero participar...-_ Comentó Ai

Bulma escupió un trago de Agua. _-¡Pero Ai dudo que tu mamá te de permiso de participar!-_

Pensó un segundo _-Pues ella participó en algunas ocasiones, así conoció a mi papá entonces no puede decirme que no.-_

_-Bueno en eso tienes razón pero aún así, recuerdo que era muy estricta con Gohan cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas.-_

_-Mamá no creo que Ai tenga problemas, Milk le ha dado permiso de entrenar con Gokú, y si se esfuerza puede que llegue a las semi finales... siempre y cuando no se enfrente a mi.- _Trunks Guiñó un ojo.

-¿Acaso es un reto Briefs?- Ai arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

_-Digamos que,sí, Son-_Trunks la imitó.

-_Acepto entonces...- _dijo de inmediato

ambos se dieron la mano.

Bulma Observó a ambos chicos y no daba crédito a lo que veía, Ai siempre fue una pequeña delicada dentro de lo que cabía en esa familia llena de peleadores fuertes, pero al parecer su sangre Saiyajin la estaba llamando a gritos.

_-Vaya, se nota que eres hija de Gokú, tu padre jamás habría ignorado un desafío así._

Ai se limitó a sonreírle a la peliazul.

_-Tendrás que entrenar muy duro si quieres vencerme...-_

-_Te sorprenderás...-_ Respondió Ai

_-Eso lo veremos-_ Trunks corrió hacia la salida.

_-¿Qué a dónde vas? -_Ai lo siguió pero antes se detuvo en la puerta para agradecer a Bulma nuevamente.

Trunks salió al jardín de la corporación cápsula.- _¡Oye Atrápame si puedes!_ -dicho esto se elevó y voló a toda velocidad.

_-¿Que te qué?-_ Ai, Apenas salía al jardín, cuando vio el destello de Ki que Trunks dejaba al volar.

_-Es una broma ¿verdad?_\- Ai se elevó. -_Y ahora ¿a dónde se fue?_\- Ai miró en todas direcciones.

_-Creo que tienes un problema, no sabes sentir el Ki de tus oponentes-_

Ai casi perdió la altura por el susto. _-¡Oye, no me asustes así!-_ Trunks se acercó a ella y con su dedo indice la empujó un poco por la frente, provocando que Ai perdiese nuevamente el equilibrio/altura.-_¡Oye no, no hagas eso!_\- se aferró a Trunks rápidamente antes de caer, su cara se tornó azul, mientras la de Trunks Roja.

_-Jamás podrás vencernos a mi o a tu hermano si no confías en lo que puedes hacer_\- Trunks la tomó por los hombros aún en el aire, su semblante era serio.

_-¿Confiar en lo que puedo hacer?_\- Ai lo miró intrigada

_-Tienes sangre Saiyajin, este tipo de cosas no deberían ser un problema para ti, simplemente tienes que acostumbrarte_.-

_-Supongo que tienes razón..._-

_-Si quieres yo puedo...-_Trunks se sonrojó un poco._\- ¡Tengo que pedirle a mi papá que me entrene mucho más!- _lo interrumpió Ai _-Claro tu papá...- _ susurró Trunks mientras su rostro se tornaba azul nuevamente y nuvecitas giraban a su alrededor.

_-¿Dijiste Algo Trunks? - _Ai lo observó desconcertada.

_-No, no pasa nada ¿oye quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? podemos decirle a Goten y a tu papá lo del torneo._

_-Sí, Gracias.-_ La chica no pudo evitar sonrojase un poco.

Ambos chicos volaron en dirección a la montaña Paos, el viaje se hizo muy ameno ya que ambos bromeaban en el camino, intentaban hacer competencias de velocidad en las que Ai siempre perdía, Trunks le daba algunos consejos sobre como mejorar su velocidad y controlar su Ki.

Goten y Gokú comían a toda velocidad mientras Ai y Trunks entraban a la casa.

_-Hola Mamá, hola Papá, hola hermano-_ Ai entró a la cocina seguida por Trunks.

_-Que tal Milk, Gokú, Goten.-_ Goten y Trunks chocaron los puños.

Goten observó a su hermana mientras pasaba un gran bocado._-¿Oye y ese traje?-_

_-Le pedí a Bulma que lo hiciera para mi, es del mismo material que los trajes Saiyajin, es muy resistente y cómodo, podré entrenar mucho mejor.- _respondió

Goten Parpadeó un par de Veces. -_¿Dices que Bulma lo hizo para ti, acaso vienen de la corporación cápsula?_\- Goten paseó su mirada entre Trunks y Ai

-_Así es, por cierto papá, Bulma nos comentó que el torneo de la artes marciales será en unas semanas.-_

Gokú terminó de comer un plato de fideos rápidamente -_¿El torneo de las artes marciales dijiste?,¡Qué bien! Hace mucho que no participo en uno_ \- hizo una pausa -_¿Dime Trunks, participará Vegeta?-_

_-No lo sé Gokú, lo más probable es que si se entera que usted participa, él también lo hará- _Respondió el Pelivioleta

_-¡Participare entonces!_\- Gokú se levantó de la mesa entusiasmado -_Debería llamar a Gohan y decirle, seguramente querrá participar, le avisare por la mañana-_ Gokú observó a su otro hijo, que seguía comiendo tranquilamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés por el torneo _-Dime Goten ¿vas a participar? -_

_-No tiene sentido que participe papá, si tú y el Sr. Vegeta van a participar es seguro el resultado..._-Dio un sorbo a su plato de fideos.

-_Yo participaré- _Interrumpió Trunks

_-¡Y yo!- _Siguió Ai

Goten, Milk y Gokú la miraron muy sorprendidos -_Vas..a... ¡participar!-_ Exclamó Gokú.

-_Claro que lo haré papá, no me perdería un evento así.-_ Levantó su puño Orgullosa

Gokú y Goten se limitaron a observar la reacción de Milk, estaba atónita, no emitía ningún sonido ni movimiento.

-_Milk, ¿estás bien?_\- Preguntó Gokú

Milk petrificada cayó de espaldas

Pasaron algunos minutos para que la pelinegra se recuperara por completo, Ai, Goten, Gokú y Trunks se sentaron en la mesa del comedor con ella.

_-Ai, la próxima semana tiene una competencia sumamente importante..._\- comenzó _-Deberas prometer que después de haberla ganado entrenaras con todo tu corazón para ganar el torneo de las artes marciales.-_

Los presenten no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, Milk, alentando a la menor de sus hijos a participar en un torneo de artes marciales.

_-¡Entonces no estás enojada Milk!-_ Gokú se levantó de su asiento

_-El premio para el ganador deben ser más de un millón de Zenis como en los torneos anteriores, con tres participantes, tendremos más oportunidades de ganar...- _Milk se cruzó de brazos bastante seria.-

-_Goten, tu también te pondrás a entrenar con tu padre y es una orden jovencito.-_

Goten se atraganta un poco con el último bocado que estaba dando.

_-¡Pero mamá!-_ intentó defenderse.

_-Ya te lo dije, es una orden, así que ambos prepárense, que ese millón de Zenis será nuestro...- _Finalizó Milk.

* * *

Goten y Ai se habían levantado temprano para unirse al entrenamiento de su padre.

_-¿Te parece si practicamos un poco antes?-_ Preguntó Goten

_-Como gustes, solo no vayas a llorar si te doy una paliza.-_ Respondió su hermana.

_-Veamos si eres tan fuerte como presumes, ¡prepárate!- _Goten no tardo en arremeter contra su hermana.

_-Preparate tú...- _susurró ella, con un ágil movimiento Ai detuvo el golpe de su hermano sujetándolo por el antebrazo, apoyándose en la espalda de Goten, para lanzarlo contra un árbol.

_-¿Qué te pareció eso hermano?-_ dio un salto quedando frente a él.

_-Nada mal para una principiante...-_

Goten utilizó su súper velocidad para colocarse detrás de una desprevenida Ai sujetándola de un brazo y lanzándola ahora contra una roca. La chica chocó sin oportunidad de poder detenerse.

_-Eso... dolió...-_ Dijo con la voz entre cortada.

Goten hizo una mueca orgulloso_ – Te lo dije no podrás igualarme tan...-_ Es interrumpido por una patada en el rostro propinada por Ai.

_-Hola!- _ Gritó Goku mientras aterrizaba cerca de donde Ai y Goten se encontraban, descendiendo lentamente, con algunas bolsas de mandado en la manos.

_-Oye ¿ dónde está tu hermano? _-Preguntó Goku, Ai señalo el camino de árboles destrozados que había dejado su hermano tras haber chocado contra ellos.

_-¿¡Tú... tú hiciste eso!?_\- preguntó Goku sorprendido, Ai asintió.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Dejen sus comentarios o síganme en Twitter : Tru_Ai_Son


	11. De graduaciones y otras cosas

Todos lospersonajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Kia Asamiya

* * *

**Escuela preparatoria Back Scroll**

Ai recargó su rostro en su mano mientras "escuchaba" al profesor.

-_Ptss...- _ Ai giró su rostro para ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

-_Ai... ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile de graduación?-_ preguntó una chica de cabello rojizo.

_-¡¿Baile de graduación, cuándo es?! -_ preguntó la pelinegra

_-¿No estás poniendo atención? ¡Es lo que esta esta explicando el profesor desde hace horas!- _contestó su amiga.

_-No, la verdad no estaba poniendo atención, ¿cuándo es?-_

_-¡La próxima semana! ¿No es emocionante?-_

_-¡La próxima semana!_\- Gritó Ai, se levantó abruptamente de su asiento.

El maestro guardó silencio y todos sus compañeros la observaron extrañados.

_-¿Sucede algo señorita Son?_\- Preguntó el profesor.

_-Ah... no, solo es que...-_

_-Tome asiento por favor...-_ Dijo el profesor mientras arqueaba una ceja.

_-S, sí...-_

_-¿Entonces tienes a alguien en mente?_\- preguntó nuevamente la peliroja.

_-Tal vez le diga a Trunks...-_

_-¡Me parece una buena idea amiga! Y oye...-_ la peliroja hizo una pausa y su rostro se torno casi del mismo color que su cabello.

_-¿Dime?-_

_-¿Crees que... tu hermano Goten quiera ser mi pareja para el baile?_\- confesó la chica.

Ai la observó un poco desconcertada y parpadeó un par de veces.

_-¿Goten, el Goten que conozco, Goten mi ridículo hermano, ese Goten?-_

La peliroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

_-¿Crees que acepte?-_

_-Yo creo que sí, ¡no te pongas nerviosa Haruna!_ \- Ai tranquilizó a su mejor amiga.

_-Gracias Ai, ¡le preguntaré hoy a la hora de la salida!-_

_Más tarde..._

Ai y sus amigas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, se dirigían al área de casilleros para guardar los libros que no necesitarían, cuando de repente...

Una mano tapó la boca de Ai y la arrastro hacia un pasillo contiguo.

_-¡Goten, casi me matas de un susto, eres un idiota!-_ reclamó la chica.

_-¡Guarda silencio! -_ respondió Goten _-Necesito pedirte un favor...-_

_-No tengo dinero...-_

_-¡No es eso!-_ Goten se asomó al pasillo principal y vió a las amigas de Ai alejarse.

_-¿Qué quieres entonces? -_ preguntó

_-Ya te enteraste que tú graduación serán la próxima semana?-_

_-Sí, me tomo por sorpresa para ser sincera-_ La chica acomó su mochila en su hombro -_¿Qué quieres?- _Preguntó.

_-Crees... que...-_ El chico se sonrojó un poco _-¿Sabes si Haruna tiene pareja para el baile? -_

Al escuchar aquella declaración Ai no pudo más que soltar una risotada.

_-¡No Te rías, lo pregunto en serio!-_ reclamó un extremadamente sonrojado Goten.

Ai secó una lagrimita que había salido de sus ojos.

_-Debes preguntarle en este momento, es más ven.-_ Airi tomó de la mano a su hermano y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas.

_-¡Haruna! -_ La peliroja giró su rostro hacia su amiga y su hermano.

_-¿Qué sucede Ai?-_ Preguntó algo sonrojada al percatarse de la presencia de Goten.

_-Mi hermano quiere preguntarte algo...-_

Después de hacer que su hermano y su mejor amiga arreglaran su cita para el baile de Graduación, Ai se despidió del resto de sus amigas y se dirigió a la salida.

_-¡Hola Ai!-_ dijo una voz que le era bastante familiar.

_-¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Iba de pasada y recordé que a esta hora Goten y tu salían de la escuela.-_ el pelivioleta puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza. _-Y quise pasar a saludar.-_ Miró al chica.

Ai no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la presencia del apuesto Saiyajin, se conocían desde muy pequeños y con el paso de los años aquel pequeño se había convertido en todo un hombre apuesto y sumamente inteligente, algo que para Ai no pasaba desapercibido.

_-¡Qué bueno que te veo Trunks!-_ Recordó la chica.

Trunks la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. _-¿Sucede algo?-_

_-Dentro de una semana es nuestro baile de graduación y me preguntaba...si _– ambos se sonrojaron un poco mientras Trunks la escuchaba con atención. _-¿Si querías ser mi pareja para ese día ?-._

Trunks no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿sus oídos los estaban traicionando? No, realmente Ai su querida Ai, ¡ le había pedido que fuera su pareja para el día de su graduación!.

Trunks tardó unos segundo en reaccionar. _-Ai...yo... Será un honor._\- dijo el pelivioleta al tiempo que le dedicaba un cálida sonrisa.

Mientras Trunks y Ai estaban ahí sin decir nada solo mirándose, Goten se despedía de Haruna, al ver que la peliroja se alejó Goten miró en todas direcciones buscando a su hermana...

_-¡Trunks!¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Goten interrumpió el silencio de Trunks y Ai.

_-¡Ah hola Goten! , le decía Ai que pasaba por aquí y quise pasar a saludar.-_

Goten paseo la mirada entre su hermana y su amigo y no dudo en darles una mirada de sospecho.

_-¿Trunks quieres comer con nosotros?_\- preguntó rápidamente la pelinegra.

_-¡Claro, será un gusto!-_ respondió.

_-¡Excelente, así podremos ver esto!-_ Goten sacó de su mochila una película llamada "Insidious".

Trunks y Ai se acercaron a la caja para mirarla a detalle. parpadearon un par de veces.

_-Sí, es una película de terror, una de las mejores según me comentaron.-_ dijo Goten.

_-Pero Goten, si ves ésto no vas a poder dormir.-_ Ai miró a su hermano muy seria.

_-¡Cállate, la miedosa eres tú!-_ exclamó el joven.

Trunks solo soltó una carcajada.

* * *

_Casa de los Son _

_-¡Hola mamá ya llegamos!-_ Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras se caminaban a la cocina.

_-Buenas Tardes Milk-_ dijo Trunks caminando detrás de ellos.

_-¡Qué bueno que llegan muchachos la comida esta casi lista!-_ Contestó la madre

_-Por cierto mamá, la próxima será mi graduación.-_ dijo Ai, provocando que Milk dejara de picar unas verduras.

_-No creí que este día llegara tan pronto..._\- dijo Milk un poco seria.

_-¿Qué pasa mamá?-_ Los tres chicos la observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_-Nada es solo que...-_ Milk miró a sus hijos mientras se secaba las manos. _-¡Mi bebé ya creció!- _sus ojos se tornan acuosos y se dibujaron tres lineas rosas debajo de cada mejilla.

A los tres chicos solo se les dibujó una enorme gota de sudor en la frente.

_-¿Goten, iras a la fiesta?-_ Preguntó milk

_-Sí, será el acompañante de Haruna.- _Dijo orgulloso mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

_-En ese caso hay muchas cosas que hacer para ese día, Goten necesitaras un traje muy elegante y Tú Ai... ¡Necesitaras un hermoso vestido!- _Los ojos de Milk se llenan de brillo.

_-Un vestido...-_ pensó la chica, en lo personal no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero una vez al año no hacía daño.

_-Mañana mismo iremos a la capital del Oeste a comprarte un hermoso vestido-_

_-Si tú lo dices mamá...-_

Los tres chicos comenzaron a comer mientras Milk seguía preparando algunas cosas para cuando llegara Gokú.

_-¿Y que tal van con el entrenamiento para el torneo?-_ Trunks preguntó a los dos chicos, provocando que Goten se atragantara.

_-Lo había olvidado por completo, mi papá ya no me dijo nada...-_ Respondió

_-Por que sabe que eres un holgazán...-_ Ai le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-¡Cállate que tu tienes dos pies izquierdos!-_ se defendió el joven.

_-¡Eso fue un accidente! _\- Ai pellizcó la nariz de Goten con sus palillos.

_-¡Guarden silencio niños!- _dijo Milk

_-Disculpa mamá...- _contestaron los hermanos.

_-¿Y tú Trunks, has entrenado con Vegeta?-_ preguntó Goten

_-Sí y la verdad es bastante estricto, hace mucho que no entrenaba y estoy un poco fuera de forma y conocen a mi papá, se molestó bastante.-_

_-A mi me gustaría que mi papá fuera así de exigente conmigo...-_ comentó Ai – _De verdad quiero hacer todo lo que ustedes hacen, pero por una razón u otra nunca puedo entrenar lo suficiente_-

_-Solo es cuestión de que tengas paciencia_.- la animó el pelivioleta.

_-Si sigo teniendo paciencia no podre participar en el torneo...-_

En eso los chicos y Milk escucharon la puerta principal abrirse.

_-¡Ya llegué!- _Gritó Gokú.

_-¡Vaya ya era hora, Gokú date prisa la comida se está enfriando!-_

_-¡Sí Milk!_\- Goku entró a la cocina y miró a los tres chicos.

_-¡Hola Papá!-_ saludaron los hermanos.

_-Buenas tardes Gokú-_ Saludó Trunks

_-¡Hola Chicos! ¿Qué tal su día?-_ Preguntó el saiyajin mientras se estiraba y caminaba para colocarse junto a su esposa y ver lo que estaba cocinando.

_-Bien papá, la próxima semana es mi graduación. -_ Comentó Ai.

_-¿Tú que, y eso se come?_\- respondió Goku mientras levanta las tapaderas de las ollas.

_-Es por que finalmente terminé la preparatoria, mañana, mamá y yo iremos a la capital a comprar un vestido para la fiesta.-_

_-¿Un vestido?-_ Gokú quedó pensativo..._-No podrás entrenar con eso...-_

Los 3 chicos y Milk cayeron de espaldas.

_Más tarde_

Goten y Trunks se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento mientras Ai igualmente en el patio estaba sentada en el pasto leyendo un libro y solo se distraía de vez en cuando cuando el viento provocado por los rápidos movimientos de su hermano y amigo movían las páginas.

_-¿Sabes lo que están haciendo?-_ Gokú se acercó a su hija y se puso de cunclillas junto a ella.

_-eh...- _ observó el lugar y pudo notar algunos destellos en el cielo y luego en la tierra. _-Supongo que están peleando a una velocidad impresionante pero no puedo seguir sus movimientos...-_

_-Eso es por que no sabes sentir el Ki de los demás...-_Gokú observó el libro que su hija estaba leyendo.

_-Oye de verdad no les enseñan en la escuela que es el Ki?-_

Un gota enorme se dibujo en la frente de Ai y solo negó con la cabeza

_-¡Bien creo que debemos practicar eso!- _Gokú se dejó caer de sentón al lado de su hija.

_-Escucha como te dije antes el Ki el la energía vital de todo ser vivo y con algo de práctica podrás ser capás de detectarlo...-_

_-¿Tú puedes ver lo que están haciendo?- _Pregunto intrigada la joven.

_-Sí y debo decirte que tu hermano tiene una condición fatal, se nota que Trunks ha entrenado bastante.-_

_-Sí, nos dijo que el Sr. Vegeta es muy estricto con el...-_

_\- Me doy cuenta...-_

_-¿De verdad quieres participar en el Torneo?-_ preguntó Gokú.

Ai lo miró un poco sorprendida. _-¡Claro que quiero papá, quiero ser tan hábil en el combate como tú y como Gohan!._ -Se apresuró a levantarse- _ Pude manejar la técnica de vuelo por mi cuenta, ¡pero en el resto necesito ayuda!-_

_-¿Qué lograste que?-_ preguntó un muy asombrado Gokú que miraba a su hija con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_-¡La técnica de volar! Mira...-_ Ai se paro derecha, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar su ki hasta elevarse poco a poco, abrió los ojos y comenzó a trazar algunas figuras en el aire.

_-¡Lo ves papá pude dominar esta técnica yo sola, de hecho el otro día volé hasta la corporación cápsula y ni siquiera me cansé!- _dijo orgullosa.

_-Vaya esto es... interesante...-_ dijo Goku casi para si._-Puedes bajar ahora.-_

_-¡Sí!_\- la niña comenzó a descender pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros del suelo perdió el control provocando su caída.

_-Ouch, eso dolió...- _dijo mientras sobaba su trasero.

_-Ya veo, te falta controlar tu ki...- _Gokú le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_-¿Entonces te parece si comenzamos a entrenar también?-_ Dijo Gokú contento.

_-¡Claro que sí!- _exclamó entusiasmada.

_-Muy bien entonces comencemos a controlar tu Ki...-_ Mientras Gokú decía eso un enorme cráter se formó al lado de Ai y el, era Goten, al parecer Trunks le había dado una pequeña paliza...

_-Ves Goten, eso te pasa por no entrenar como se debe...- _El joven Saiyajin se levantó con dificultad y se arrastró hasta llegar a una de las sillas de madera del jardín.

_-De Acuerdo Trunks, Ganaste esta vez-_ dijo un muy humillado Goten.

_-Y también te ganaré en el torneo si no te pones a entrenar.-_ respondió el pelivioleta mientras levitaba hacia donde se encontraba Goten.

_-Trunks Tiene razón Goten... deberías entrenar más duro, de lo contrario no podrás participar en el torneo.-_

Goten solo se cruzó de brazos y cerro los ojos.

_-¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah si! tu Ki...-_

Toda esa Tarde Ai y Gokú se dedicaron a practicar distintas técnicas de meditación que ayudarían a la menor de lo Son a controlar, sentir el Ki de sus oponentes y también a detectar si el ki de las personas era bueno o si su intenciones eran malas.

Trunks observó toda la práctica y recordó que el había aprendido de una manera totalmente diferente a sentir el Ki de sus oponentes...

_Flashback_

_-¡Pero papá tu eres muy fuerte, jamás podré igualarte!- dijo un pequeño Trunks._

_-¡Silencio Trunks, debes entrenar duro cada día para que puedas llegar a convertirte en un Súper Saiyajin!-_

_-¿Un súper que?-_

_-¡En esto!- Vegeta comenzó a elevar su Ki hasta que logro transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y sin previo aviso atacó al pequeño Trunks que no pudo esquivar el poderoso ataque de su padre._

_-¡Trunks, tienes que aprender a sentir la presencia de tu oponente! - tras decir eso se lanzó nuevamente contra el pequeño._

_El pequeño solo cruzo sus brazos frente a él para intentar resistir la oleada de golpes procedentes de su padre  
_

_Cuando de pronto, para el pequeño todo comenzó a cambiar, parecía que los golpes de su padre se acercaban a él en cámara lenta y con ágiles movimientos pudo esquivar sus ataques y también darle un buen golpe en la mandíbula._

_Final del Flashback_

Trunks se limito a esbozar una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Ai entrenar con su padre...

_Esa noche..._

Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados frente al televisor con un tono azulado en sus rostros... la sala estaba totalmente oscura...

Un desgarrador grito proveniente de la televisión provocó que los tres se escondieran detrás del sillón, cuando el grito paró los tres volvieron a asomarse para ver la televisión aún con sus rostros azulados por el miedo...

_-¿Pero por que está tan oscuro aquí?_\- Dijo Gokú al momento que encendió la luz de la sala provocando que los tres jóvenes dieran un salto del susto causando una lluvia de palomitas de maíz.

Gokú parpadeó un par de veces.

_-¿Para que ven cosas que les dan miedo?-_ preguntó para después ir directo a la cocina a servirse algo de cenar.

Al finalizar la película los chicos se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde y Trunks debía volver a su casa ya que los hermanos debían ir a la escuela el día siguiente.

_-Bien creo que será mejor que me vaya...-_ dijo el pelivioleta después de recoger la última palomita de maíz del suelo. _-¿Mañana estarán en la capital de el oeste no es así?-_

_-Sí, por la tarde-_ Respondió Airi

_-Te parece si vamos a tomar algo después de que hagas tus compras?-_ Trunks coloco un brazo detrás de su cabeza, mientras Goten los observa con sospecha.

_-Suena a que tenemos un plan-_ Ai le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos habían ido a dormir, pero ninguno loraba conciliar el sueño, tal parecía que esa película de terror los había asustdo más de lo que esperaban.

Ai se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de Goten, abrió la puerta y notó que su hermano también estaba despierto ocultó debajo de un grueso edredón podía saberlo ya que una luz alumbraba el interior de su escondite así que él no notó la presencia de su hermana, Ai vio que los pies de su hermano no estaban cubiertos y tuvo una idea, cerró lentamenta la puerta de la habitación y gateó hasta el borde de la cama de Goten, el edredón se movió un poco pero al parecer el chico aún no se había percatado de nada.

Ai tomó los pies de Goten y los jaló con fuerza, provocando un estruendoso grito en su hermano.

Ai se tiró al suelo riendo.

Goten encendió su lámpara inmediatamente.

_-¡Quieres matarme acaso!-_ se quejó

Ai no podía dejar de reír

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevmente y Milk muy estaba era seguidap or Gokú, al parecer el grito de su hijo lo había logrado despertar.

_-¿Estás bien Goten?- _ preguntó angustiada

_-Sí mamá, todo bien...-_ Goten no quería avergonzarse aún más.

Milk y Gokú notaron a su hija menor rodando en el suelo debido a la risa.

_-¿Acaso están jugando?-_ preguntó Goku.

_-¡Goten es un miedoso!-_ Ai señalo a su hermano aún riendo.

_-Ya duerman, que mañana aún tienen que ir a la escuela...-_ Milk cerró la puerta y regresó a su habitación con Gokú.

_-Lo lamento no pude evitarlo-_ Ai secó un pequeña lágrima.

_-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-_ preguntó muy serio con los brazos cruzados.

_-La verdad es que tampoco podía dormir.-  
_

_-¡Y yo soy el miedoso verdad!- contestó Goten, Ai le sonrió._

El chico giró los ojos y movió su edredón para dejar libre la otra mitad de su cama.

_-Solo manten lejos tus pies frios.- goten se cubrió en sus totalidad con su edredón, esta vez también los pies dando la espalda al espacio libre.  
_

Goten apagó la luz._  
_

Ai se recostó en el espacio libre y pensó que no era justo que la cama de su hermano fuera tan grande, además sintió que se había apoyado sobre algo, buscó con la mano y recuperó tierna lámpara de noche en forma de ballena con ojos de punto, la ballena se encendió al momento de tocarla._  
_

Ai acercó la lámpara al rostro de Goten.

-No puedo creer que aún uses esta lámpara, eres un niño.- se burló su hermana.

_-¡Guarda silencio o te vas a dormir sola!_\- Goten le arrebató la lamparita y la guardo dentro del edredón.

_-Con Ernie no te metas.-  
_

Ai tomó una sábana más delgada que se encontraba a los pies de la cama se cubrió con ella dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-Ahora entiendo que es lo que Haruna ve en ti hermano, nunca cambies._\- pensó y a los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
_

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Al terminar con su horario de clase, Ai camino hacia el centro de la capital del oeste en donde se encontraría con su mamá para ir de compras.

Miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a su mamá hasta que pudo verla, Bulma estaba sentada con ella.

_-¡Hola Mamá, hola Bulma!-_ saludó y tomó asiento junto a ellas.

_-¡Hola Ai! -_ Dijo la peli azul, _-¿Qué tal tu día?, tu mamá ya me dijo de tu graduación, ¡muchas felicidades! -_

_-¡Muchas gracias! la verdad es que me tomo de imprevisto, he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que eso pasó totalmente a segundo plano..._-

_-¿Hija quieres pedir algo?-_

_-No mamá muchas gracias, no tengo hambre...-_

_-Y dime Ai, aún piensas participar en el torneo de las Artes Marciales?-_

_-¡Sí!-_ contestó entusiasmada. _-Papá y yo estamos entrenado para eso.-_

_-¡Me da mucho gusto!_

Ai le dedico una sonrisa a la peliazul.

_-Bueno será mejor que comencemos con la búsqueda, no quiero que se nos haga tarde aquí...-_ Dijo Milk

_-¿Nos acompañarás Bulma?-_ Preguntó Ai.

_-¡Claro si gustan! No hay mucho trabajo en la corporación, así que sin problema las puedo acompañar.-_

Y así las tres mujeres recorrieron cada tienda que tenía vestidos para graduación sin embargo ninguno era del agrado de la menor de los Son y al parecer eso no había molestado a sus acompañantes ya que ellas también aprovechaban para comprar un cosa aquí y otra por allá.

_-Al paso que voy me quedaré sin ir a la graduación-_ pensó la chica.

Ai había perdido las esperanzas de conseguir un vestido de su agrado para la graduación, habían recorrido las mejores tiendas de la capital y nada le había gustado...

Ai siguió caminando, Milk y Bulma la seguían, La peliazul y su madre hablaban de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, desde los escaparates de las grandes tiendas hasta el programa de concursos que ambas veían en la televisión...

Ai miraba en todas direcciones, algunos escaparates eran más llamativos que otros sin embargo ninguno lograba captar del todo su atención hasta que...

_-No puede ser...- _Ai corrió hasta una gran y elegante tienda, Marchesa era su nombre. Quedó profundamente fascinada por un vestido de suave tul y listones, en tonos claros,casi acuarela, con motivos florales discretos.

_-¡Mamá, Bulma, creo que ya encontré mi vestido!_ \- dijo emocionada.

_-¡Vaya, es muy bonito!-_ contestó la peliazul.

_-¡Mamá, puedo, puedo, puedo!-_ Preguntó la chica con brillo en sus ojos.

_-¡Claro que sí, es tu vestido, corre!-_

La chica entró a al tienda y preguntó por el vestido del aparador en su talla.

_-¡Es increíble!- _dijo mientras salía del probador para mostrarle a Bulma y a su madre.

Ambas la observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin lugar a dudas era un vestido espectacular.

_-Mamá... éste es mi vestido...-_ dijo

_-Definitivamente, te que da muy bien...- _respondió Milk.

Después de hacer el pago y comprar algunos accesorio para el vestido, como zapatos en el mismo tono, las tres salieron de la elegante tienda para dirigirse a atender otros asuntos.

_-¿Mamá, recuerdas que veré a Trunks cierto?-_

Más tarde Ai se reunió con el joven heredero de la corporación cápsula en un café del que ambos gustaban bastante.

-

* * *

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Dejen sus comentarios o síganme en Twitter : Tru_Ai_Son


	12. Young Blood

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Kia Asamiya**

* * *

**Young Blood**

El gran día había llegado y Ai no podía negar sentirse totalmente emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ¡era su graduación! Pero lo que más le hacía ilusión era que cierto chico sería su acompañante.

Trunks había llegado más temprano a la casa de los Son, en realidad había pasado toda la tarde con Goten, jugando videojuegos.

_Horas más tarde..._

Trunks se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa de los Son, vestido con un elegante traje color negro, camisa color blanco y corbata al tono del vestido de Ai, en sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja de acrílico translúcido con un par de adornos florales en tonos pastel.

_-¿Qué pasa, estás nervioso?-_ preguntó Goten mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Trunks.

-_¿Qué, nervioso?- _tartamudeó un poco y bajo la mirada, no quería que su mejor amigo lo notara.

_-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.- _Goten levantó su mano para ver la hora. _-Uf es un poco tarde, dime Trunks, ¿ trajiste el pequeño favor que te pedí?-_ preguntó.

_-Ah es verdad, ten.- _Trunks sacó una cápsula de unos de los bolsillos interiores de su saco.

_-¡Muchas gracias!-_ Goten tomó la cápsula emocionado.

_-No hay de que, conduce con cuidado ¿quieres?-_ Trunks observó como el joven se alejo hasta salir por la puerta, volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos...

Mientras tanto Ai en su habitación se miraba fijamente en el espejo, esa noche debía ser perfecta más bien ella debía lucir perfecta.

Terminó de aplicar un poco de color en sus mejillas, se colocó unos pequeños pendientes de brillante que Bulma le había regalado por motivo de su graduación, salio de su tocador y miró su vestido tendido sobre la cama, era hermoso, desde el día que lo compró no podía evitar contemplar su belleza.

Ai se miro por última vez en el espejo, estaba lista...

Trunks se encontraba cada vez más nervioso, se levantaba y volvía a tomar asiento, verificaba la hora cada dos segundo como mínimo.

_-Hola...-_ se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de las escaleras.

Trunks giró su mirada hacia las escaleras y la vio... para Trunks Ai siempre había sido la chica más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto, pero ese día lucía simplemente espectacular...

_-Ho..hola...- _dijo Trunks aún sin poder salir de su asombro.

_-¿Todo bien?-_ preguntó Ai mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta quedar frente a Trunks

_-¿Trunks?_\- preguntó nuevamente.

_-Disculpa-_ sacudió la cabeza._-Te ves, muy bien...- _dijo el pelivioleta sin poder ocultar su rostro color tomate.

_-Muchas Gracias...-_ Ai también se sonrojo un poco.

_-Es verdad, traje esto...-_ Trunk le entrego la pequeña caja a Ai.

_-¡Te acordaste!-_ contestó entusiasmada.

_-Es lo menos que podía hacer...-_

Ai abrió la caja y tomo los 2 arreglos florales, se acerco un poco más a Trunks y colocó la flor en el bolsillo de ojal, la flor sobrante la colocó en su muñeca.

_-¿Nos vamos?- _preguntó ella.

_-Claro...- _respondió Trunks al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo.

Trunks y Ai no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de la fiesta, al entrar se encontraron con Goten y su amiga Haruna.

_-¡Ai!-_ exclamó la peliroja.

_-¡Hola Haruna!-_ ambas chicas se abrazaron al verse.

_-Vaya hasta que te vistes decente...-_ Dijo una voz familiar.

_-¡Cállate Goten!- _Ai le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

_-¿Goten te parece si vamos por algo de beber?-_ Preguntó Trunks.

Goten asintió y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de las bebidas y comida.

_-Ai... dime no te molestaría si tu hermano y yo...-_ Preguntó Haruna al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Ai Parpadeó un par de veces.

_-¿Qué sucede Haruna?-_

_-Bueno, me estaba preguntando si no te molesta que Goten y yo salgamos.._\- la chica se había armado de valor para decirle eso a Ai.

_-Haruna, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué iba a molestarme que salgas con mi hermano?-_

_-Tienes razón, gracias Ai...- _dijo la chica todavía un poco apenada.

_-No tienes nada que agradecer.-_

Trunks y Goten regresaron con bebidas para ellos y las chicas, poco a poco el evento comenzó a animarse, la música sonaba cada vez más fuerte, todos los presentes bailaban y se tomaban fotografías, de pronto todos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que resonó en todo el lugar.

_-¡Parejas estén preparadas por que daremos inicio a nuestro concurso de baile, y recuerden que la pareja ganadora será coronada como Rey y Reina qué comience la música!-_

Después de estas palabras el tono de la música cambió por completo, ahora se escuchaba una melodía suave, toda las las parejas se acercaron un poco más, los hombres sostenían a sus parejas por la cintura mientras las chicas rodeaban el cuello de sus parejas sutilmente con uno de sus brazos.

Trunks y Ai se encontraban un poco confundidos, sinceramente no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que el pelivioleta se armo de valor y tratando de no sonrojarse se acerco un poco más a Ai y la tomo de la cintura...

_-¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?-_ preguntó

_-Sí...-_ respondió la chica, imitó lo que el resto de las chicas hacían, rodeó el cuello de Trunks ligeramente con uno de sus brazos y colocó y recargó su mano libre en el hombro del chico.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse de una lado a otro siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música, sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro...

_-Sabes, nunca había bailado de este modo.._.- confesó Trunks.

_-Ni yo...-_ dijo Ai. _-Pero lo haces bastante bien...-_ dijo casi en un susurro.

_-En todas las fiestas de la compañía bailan así en algún momento, pero nunca lo había hecho, solo observaba...-_

_-Trunks, creo que he ido a cada fiesta de la corporación, ¿por qué nunca me pediste que bailara contigo?-_

_-Por que... no me atrevía...-_ dijo el pelivioleta mientras se detuvo por completo, separándose un poco de Ai; La tomó de las manos.

Ai se sonrojo

_-¿Qué sucede Trunks...?-_

_-Ai...yo quiero decirte, o más bien preguntarte...-_

Las palabras del pelivioleta fueron interrumpidas por uno de los jueces, les informó que estaban descalificados por haberse detenido, ambos jóvenes parpadearon un par de veces y soltaron una pequeña risotada.

_-Al parecer no somos buenos bailarines...-_ dijo Ai._\- Ven dejemos a lo demás bailar-_ Ai tomo la mano del chico y llevo cerca de las mesas de las bebidas, para cuando había llegado una voz habló nuevamente por el altavoz:

_-¡Los Jueces han decidido! El título de rey y reina del baile de este año es para... Son Goten y Higurashi Haruna!-_ Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Ai casi se ahogó con sus bebida en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su hermano.

_-¡Qué! ¿Mi hermano sabe bailar?, quién lo diría.-_

Ai y Trunks se acercaron a la tarima en donde Haruna y Goten estaban siendo coronados, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar nuevamente y del techo una enorme esfera de plástico se abrió dejando caer infinidad de papelillos de colores.

Ai se giro para quedar frente a Trunks nuevamente y notó lo sonrojado que estaba el chico, cuando comenzó nuevamente.

_-Ai... yo quería preguntarte si tú... bueno si te gustaría ser mi...-_

_-¡AH! Que cosas tan raras han pasado este día_\- dijo Goten mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

El rostro de Trunks se tornó azulado.

_-Vaya hermano, creí que tenías dos pies izquierdos...-_ dijo Ai

-Me disculpas pero yo sí se bailar.- Dijo orgulloso

_-Y vaya que lo hace bien...- _respondió Haruna provocando que un leve rubor en las mejillas de Goten.

La noche continuo y los 4 jóvenes disfrutaron cada momento de aquella celebración, Goten pasó casi toda la noche haciendo bromas a su hermana y su amigo.

Horas más tarde y de nuevo en la casa de los Son...

Después de despedirse de Trunks, Ai subió a su habitación para cambiarse, Ai se recostó en su cama mirando fijamente el techo cuando unos extraños golpecitos en la puerta de su balcón llamaron su atención.

_-¿Pero que?...-_

Al abrir sus cortinas y puerta se topo con una grata sorpresa.

_-¡Trunks!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

El pelivioleta se acerco un poco más a la pequeña terraza y levitó frente a la joven.

_-Pues yo solo..._-hizo una pausa_ -solo quería decirte, buenas noches.-_

Ai lo miró un poco desconcertada ya que había tardado un poco más de 2 horas en despedirse hace un momento pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto del chico.

_-Gra, Gracias Trunks...-_

Trunks saco una pequeña flor del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entrego a Ai, mientras ella estaba distraía ( y muy sonrojada) observando la pequeña flor, el pelivioleta no dudo en darle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

_-¡Qué descanses Ai! -_ Dijo el chico mientras se alejaba del lugar.

_-Adiós...Trunks-_ dijo en apenas un susurro.

Al día siguiente...

Ai se despertó muy temprano y con más energía que de costumbre y no era para menos ya que el encuentro con Trunks, la noche anterior había sido mágico, aquella pequeña flor, todo eso daba vueltas por su cabeza.

_-¡Hola Mamá buenos días!-_ Ai saludó a Milk que ya se encontraba en la cocina.

_-¡Ai! Te levantaste muy temprano, tu padre todavía se está bañando...- _dijo mientras secaba los platos.

_-Pero tu hermano y Trunks ya están entrenando afuera desde hace un rato._-

_-¿Trunks está aquí?_\- preguntó.

_-Sí, llego desde muy temprano, dijo que quería entrenar el mayor tiempo posible con Goten.-_

_-Entrenar con Goten... ya veo, en fin iré a verlos en cuando baje papá.-_

Un rato después...

_-¡Hola!-_ dijo Goku mientras caminaba al lado de su hija dirigiéndose a un claro cercano, en donde Goten y Trunks entrenaban.

_-¡Buenos días Goku! buenos días Ai...- _El chico se sonrojo un poco al pronunciar lo último.

_-Hola Trunks...-_ contestó Ai.

_-¡Hola Trunks!-_ Dijo Goku. _-¡Vaya, veo que ambos están entrenando muy duro!-_

_-El torneo es en menos de un mes, debemos aprovechas para entrenar el mayor tiempo posible.-_ contestó el pelivioleta.

Goku se cruzó de brazos _-Hm, Goten pude sentir que tu ki es bastante inestable, debes controlarlo un poco más, de lo contrario te cansarás muy rápido-_

_-Si papá.-_ Dijo Goten.

Goku seguía pensativo mirando el cielo.

_\- Ai, estoy preocupado por ti...-_

_-¿Pero por qué papá?-_ preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_-Has logrado un gran avance con tu entrenamiento pero no estoy seguro de que estés lista para participar en el torneo de las Artes marciales...-_

_-¿Qué... qué dices papá?- _Ai lo miró angustiada.

_-Pan quiere participar, pero su nivel de pelea es bastante alto para el torneo de niños así que participará en el de adultos _-Hizo una pausa- _y, aunque la diferencia es muy pequeña Pan podría ganarte fácilmente...-_

_-Fa..Fácilmente...-_ Una enorme vena se dibujo en la frente de Ai.

Ese último comentario verdaderamente había herido su orgullo de Cuasi-guerrera, Ai podía tolerar casi todo incluso un entrenamiento con su padre pero que le dijeran que esa "mocosa" podría superarla "Fácilmente" era algo que simplemente la sacaba de sus casillas...

_-¡Pero papá, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para aumentar mi poder de pelea!-_

Goku aún miraba al cielo _– Hm necesitaríamos casi un año para que eso suceda...-_

_-Un... año...- _La mirada de Ai ahora se tornó azul.

Goten y Trunks solo observaron a padre e hija.

_-¡Es verdad!-_ dijo Goku de repente.

_-¿Qué pasa?- _Preguntó intrigada Ai al tiempo que su reacción llamó la atención de Goten y Trunks.

_-En el templo sagrado se encuentra la Habitación del tiempo...-_

_-¿Y eso qué es?-_ preguntó la menor de los Son

_-Es una habitación especial en donde un día equivale a todo un año...-_ Los ojos de Ai lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de brillo y esperanza.

_-Entonces puedes entrenar lo de todo un año en tan solo un día...-_ Finalizó Goku.

_-Papá tienes que llevarme a ese lugar! -_Dijo Ai emocionada.

_-Y a nosotros Gokú -_ continuó Trunks.

_-Hm- _Gokú seguió pensativo _-Ustedes dos pueden entrenar en la habitación del tiempo juntos- _Se dirigió a Trunks y Goten.

_-Ai...-_ hizo una pausa _-No tengo problema en entrenarte ahí pero... no sé si seas capaz de soportar la gravedad del lugar...-_

_-¡Pero papá, yo se que puedo, Por favor, por favor, por favor!-_

_-De acuerdo, pero antes de eso, entrenaremos de la forma tradicional hasta que logres aumentar mucho más tu Ki.-_

Durante esa semana Ai y Gokú entrenaron como pocas veces lo habían hecho, la menor de los Son se estaba esforzando de maneras que solo un digno Saiyajin lo haría, y Gokú no tardó en darse cuenta que al igual que su hijo Gohan, Ai también lograba expulsar todo su poder al recordar momentos de gran enojo o frustración...

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	13. Tiempo (parte I)

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Kia Asamiya.**

* * *

**Tiempo**

Tras duros entrenamientos con Gokú, Ai estaba ansiosa por conocer la famosa habitación del tiempo, Trunks y Goten no dejaban de hablar de una batalla épica que libraron en ese mismo lugar junto al Sr. Piccoro y entre más hablaban de ella más ganas tenía de entrenar ahí.

_-¡Ya quiero ir a la habitación de tiempo papá! _\- Dijo Ai mientras se levantaba entusiasmada de la mesa.- _¡Juro que pasaría días, semanas inclusive meses solo para poder ser más fuerte!_\- levantó un puño orgullosa.

_-No te emociones tanto...-_ comentó Trunks mientras daba un sorbo a su plato de caldo.

_-¿Por qué lo dices Trunks?-_

_-La habitación del tiempo es un lugar muy peculiar, no puedes estar más de dos días ahí dentro o de lo contrario la entrada desaparecería y quedarías atrapada en esa dimensión para siempre...-_ dijo el pelivioleta bastante serio.

_-Lo que dice Trunks es cierto.-_ continuó Gokú _ .-Si pasas más del tiempo indicado, quién sabe que podría desarrollarse en ese lugar...- _dijo mientras se llevaba un montón de comida a la boca.

Ai tomo asiento nuevamente con aires de desesperanza.

_-Ustedes siempre tan aguafiestas...-_ volteó el rostro ligeramente.

El resto de la familia y Trunks no pudieron evitar soltar una risotada.

_-Será mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana tengo que ir por algunos papeles al colegio...-_ Dijo Ai

_-¿Mañana estarás en la capital del Oeste?-_ Preguntó Trunks entusiasmado.

_-Sí, debo ir por unos documentos al colegio y si no lo hago mañana dudo hacerlo después.- _Respondió la pelinegra.

_-Ya veo, que descanses entonces.-_

_-Gracias.-_

Tras haberse duchado y puesto su Pijama Ai se encontraba sentada en su cama cepillando su cabello cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la ventana.

_-Trunks...-_ dijo un poco sonrojada.

_-Solo pasaba a darte las buenas noches...-_

_-Muchas gracias...-_

_-Oye.. ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo mañana? Aprovechando que estarás en la capital y bueno... es que yo...-_ puso una mano detrás de su cabeza. _-Me gustaría decirte algo y pues... bueno.. ¿nos vemos mañana ?-_

_-Claro Trunks-_ Dijo Ai con los ojos abiertos de par en par por lo nervioso que se encontraba el chico.

_-¡Bueno nos vemos entonces!-_ Trunks se elevó y voló a toda velocidad.

* * *

**En Capsule Corp...**

Trunks aterrizó en la entrada de la corporación, al entrar a su casa encontró a su madre y a su hermanita sentadas viendo el televisor.

_-Hola Mamá ya llegué- _dijo el pelivioleta mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

_-Trunks que bueno que llegas.-_Bulma se levantó del sofá.

_-¿Qué sucede mamá?-_

_-Una chica llamo muchas veces, te estaba buscando hermano- _Interrumpió la pequeña Bra.

_-¿Qué dices que una chica me llamo varias veces?-_

_-Sí Trunks y sonaba bastante desesperada...-_ Continuó Bulma

_-Que raro...-_ pensó el pelivioleta..._\- a menos que se trate de ... no puede ser._\- pensó y su rostro se lleno de enojo.

_-¿Qué sucede Trunks, Sabes de quién se trata? -_ Preguntó Bulma

_-Sí... creo tener una idea.-_

Trunks entró a su habitación y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encender su ordenador.

_-Yui... ¿qué demonios quieres ahora?. -_más de cien correos electrónicos de la misma persona inundaban su bandeja de entrada, todos decían lo mismo: _"Necesito verte, es urgente. Llámame"_

Trunks dejó caer su peso en la silla de su escritorio y meditó un momento.

_-¿Qué quieres Yui?- _pensó; Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número que indicaban los correos.

Un voz se escucho del otro lado de línea...

_-¿Trunks, eres tú?-_ preguntó

_-Sí soy yo... que sucede, ¿por qué la urgencia?.-_ preguntó cortante.

_-Necesito decirte algo, pero, no puede ser por teléfono, te veo mañana en el centro...-_

_-Pero que...-_

La chica del otro lado de la línea cortó la comunicación.

_-¡DEMONIOS!-_ lanzó el móvil contra la pared provocando que se rompiera en varios pedazos.

Había pocas persona que lograban sacar a Trunks de sus casilla tan rápidamente y esa chica Yui era una de ellas.

Trunks se levantó y fue hacia su enorme cama,miró la fotografía que tenía de él y Ai en su buró.

Fue lo único que pudo sacarle una media sonrisa en ese momento...

**Al día siguiente...**

Ai se levanto temprano como ya era su costumbre, observo como los tenues rayos e sol entraban por su ventana, ese día se sentía más contenta que de costumbre, no solo por que vería a Trunks sino que su padre le había prometido que al día siguiente la llevaría al templo sagrado para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo.

_-¡Ya me voy mamá!_\- dijo Ai.

_-¡Qué te vaya bien!- _respondió Milk

Ai se elevó y voló a toda velocidad hacia la capital del oeste, y en el camino se topó con un viejo amigo...

_-¡Nube voladora! ¿Qué te parece una carrera?-_ Ai y la nube voladora aumentaron su velocidad hasta perderse en el horizonte...

* * *

Horas más tarde en el Centro de la capital del oeste...

Un muy impaciente y molesto Trunks esperaba de pié en el lugar donde en algún momento solía frecuentarse con aquella chica.

Trunks estaba recargado en un anuncio a un costado de una parada de autobús.

Ai terminó los trámites que tenía pendientes y al salir del colegio reconoció al pelivioleta al otro lado de la calle, notó que su semblante era diferente así que decidió darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Disminuyendo su Ki al máximo como su padre le había enseñado, se las arreglo para no ser vista por el pelivioleta y colocarse detrás del anuncioa donde Trunks estaba recargado.

Ai estaba a punto de sorprender al chico cuando...

_-¡Trunks! -_ se escuchó una voz lo bastante fuerte para que Ai pudiera escucharla del otro lado.

La curiosidad pudo más y decidió dar un pequeño vistazo, era una chica la dueña de esa peculiar y chillante voz, su cabello era castaño y algo esponjado, sus ojos marrón y usaba el uniforme de la escuela Scroll y si su memoria no fallaba era el uniforme de la escuela donde Trunks Había estudiado.

Su rostro le pareció familiar, la había visto tal vez en una ocasión, ¡sí! Si no mal recordaba, ella era la ex novia de Trunks, la misma que se encontraron no hace mucho tiempo en una gran fiesta.

_-No tengo tiempo para tonterías Yui, dime que es lo que quieres de una vez..._\- El pelivioleta se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole una mirada fría.

Ai nunca había escuchado hablar a Trunks de ese modo entonces decidió esperar detrás del anuncio...

_-¡Pero qué grosero eres Trunks, vengo a darte la mejor noticia de tu vida y me tratas así!_\- dijo Yui con su espantosa voz chillona.

_-¿La mejor noticia de mi vida? no sé que quieres decir con eso.-_

Ai también estaba intrigada...

_-Vengo a decirte que muy pronto tú y yo estaremos comprometidos por que...-_

Trunks la interrumpió.

_-¡No digas tonterías, por qué deberíamos estar comprometidos tu y yo!-_ el chico estaba a punto de perder la paciencia mientras su tono de voz se hacía cada vez más serio.

_-¡No me dejaste terminar!-_ respondió Yui._ -¡Y tú y yo estaremos comprometidos por que...seremos padres Trunks!...-_

_-¡Qué seremos.. QUÉ!- _Gritó el pelivioleta al borde de la exasperación.

_-¿Qué serán QUÉ!-_ Ai sintió un vacío en el estómago.

Tuvo que sostenerse del anuncio para no perder el equilibrio...

_-_¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Trunks? esa fiesta en la casa de un sujeto llamado Harvey no sé que, tú y yo ya teníamos bastantes tragos de más y no fue dificil escabullirnos a una de las habitaciones...-__

_-¿Una fiesta...hace algunos meses?-_ la cabeza de Ai daba vueltas, sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

_-Trunks dile que es una mentirosa...-_ pensó

Trunks se quedó perplejo, la verdad es que sí había bebido demasiado y había muchas cosas que no recordaba de esa noche.

_-Interpretaré tu silencio como que sabes de lo que hablo...-_ Dijo la engreída muchacha. _-Ya sabes a dónde puedes llamarme por si te interesa el futuro de NUESTRO hijo._\- recalcó la última parte.

Trunks no pudo articular palabra, su ki se estaba elevando a una velocidad irreconocible, Ai pudo sentirlo.

El chico en un arranque de rabia golpeó el anuncio en el que estaba recargado provocando que el cristal se hiciera mil pedazos y al caerse el cartel que estaba dentro...

Ai estaba ahí parada frente a él, atónita, con los ojos un poco vidriosos, la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras el pelivioleta la miraba con asombro y tristeza.

_-Ai.. ¿que .. qué haces ahí...?-_Trunks trató de acercarse a ella lentamente, ella le indicó que no lo hiciera negando con la cabeza.

Airí se alejó corriendo...

Corrió como nunca en su vida, tratando de perderse en la multitud que se hacía a un lado mientras la veían pasar, Trunks corrió tras de ella pero logró escabullirse y esconderse detrás de un viejo edificio, disminuyo su ki nuevamente, vio al pelivioleta a lo lejos, tratando de buscarla sin éxito...

_-¡ No, Nada de lo que escuchaste es verdad!_ \- se dijo el joven. -_¡Demonios! si tan solo me dejaras explicarte...-_

Trunks hizo explotar su Ki y salió disparado hacia el cielo. -_¡No debías estar ahí, No debiste escuchar nada de eso!-_ gritó mientras volaba a toda velocidad, Ai sabía a donde se dirigía.

_-No puedo ir a casa en estos momentos... él ira para allá, estoy segura...-_ se dijo.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo y no tardaron en convertirse en aguacero.

Ai caminó sin rumbo fijo por la capital del oeste durante varias horas hasta que el cielo oscureció.

Tomó su móvil y llamó a su amiga Haruna.

**_En la casa de Haruna_**

_-¡Qué Trunks hizo que!_ \- Dijo Haruna mientras se levantaba del sofá.-_¿Ai estás segura de lo que escuchaste?- _preguntó nuevamente la peli roja.

_-Totalmente.- _Respondió Ai.

_-¡Podría creerlo de cualquier persona... incluso de.. Goten, pero de Trunks!-_

Haruna notó como Ai bajaba la mirada y una delicada lágrima recorría una de sus mejillas, Haruna solo se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó...

_-No sé por qué estoy así Haruna -_Ai se levantó del sillón y miró a través de la ventana._\- Es decir, Trunks y yo solo somo amigos.-_

_-Serán solo amigos en título Ai, pero es claro lo que cada uno siente por el otro, tal vez Trunks no ha encontrado el momento ideal para decirte lo que en verdad siente. -_ continuó su amiga.

**_Más tarde esa noche_**

Goten y Trunks se encontraban en la habitación de Goten jugando videojuegos o al menos eso trataba el pilivioleta, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, sabía que lo de Yui era una mentira, sin embargo lo que lo mantenía con un nudo en la garganta era que Ai había escuchado todo y no le había dado oportunidad de explicarle.

El teléfono móvil de Goten comenzó a timbrar.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron a contestar.

_-¡Haruna! ¿Cómo estás?-_ preguntó Goten

_-Un poco preocupada, Ai está aquí, sucedió algo con...-_

Haruna fué interrumpida por Trunks, quitándole el móvil a Goten _-¿Cómo está Ai, Haruna?-_

_-Trunks... ella.. está dormida.-_ contestó.

Trunks notó el tono de voz en la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más culpable.

_-¿Pero qué sucede ?-_ preguntó Goten mientras tomaba su móvil nuevamente

_-Será mejor que Trunks te cuente..._\- Haruna finalizó la llamada.

Goten quedó un poco confundido después de aquella conversación.

_-¿Trunks hay algo que quieras contarme?-_ preguntó el chico.

_-Con que eso sucedió...sí recuerdo esa fiesta y recuerdo que los dos bebimos más de la cuenta, a decir verdad yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, lo que sí sé, es que nos aburrimos y venimos aquí, tal vez Ai no tenga idea ya que ese día estaba con Haruna si no mal recuerdo...-_

_-Así es, fue de las pocas veces que ella no nos acompañó-_ el pelivioleta bajo la mirada.

_-No sé que decirte Trunks, solo que tal vez le des tiempo, ya conoces a la loca de mi hermana...-_

_-Tiempo.-_ se dijo Trunks en casi un susurro...

**_Al día siguiente..._**

_-¡Ah, que buen día para entrenar!_\- dijo Gokú mientras entraba a la cocina para encontrarse con Trunks y Goten.

Gokú notó que ambos chicos se encontraban algo distraídos.

_-¿Trunks, Goten, se encuentran bien?-_ preguntó

_-Si papá todo bien...-_ Respondió Goten mirando la taza de té frente a él mientras Trunks tenía la mirada perdida.

Gokú paseo la vista entre los chicos.

_-¡Oye Goten¡ ¿Has visto a tu hermana? Hoy iríamos a entrenar al templo sagrado, que raro que no esté por aquí...-_

_-Pasó la noche en la casa de su amiga Haruna papá.-_

_-Ya veo, solo espero que no se haya olvidado del entrenamiento, el torneo es en solo dos semanas...-_

Gokú tomó un frasco de leche del refrigerador y bebió de él.

-_¿Y ustedes chicos planean entrenar en la habitación del tiempo?-_

_-Lo más seguro es que si papá...-_

_-¡Bien! Entonces los veré en un rato, voy a darme una ducha y esperar a que llegue tu hermana.-_

Ai salía de la casa de Haruna agradeciendo todo lo que había hecho por ella la noche anterior.

_-¡Nos vemos luego Haruna!-_ Ai abrazó a su amiga y caminó hasta donde pudo encontrar un lugar sin tanta concurrencia, elevó su Ki y voló a toda velocidad hacia templo sagrado...

**Casa de los Son**

El teléfono de mesa sonó y Goten fue el que atendió.

_-¿Hola?-_ preguntó

_-Goten, necesito que me hagas un favor...- _dijo una voz femenina.

El chico casi se atragantó con un pedazo de pan.

_-¿Ai, dónde estás llamé a Haruna y me dijo que ya te habías marchado? Papá lleva preguntando por ti toda la mañana...- _dijo en secreto para que su amigo, no lo escuchara.

_-A estas alturas debes saber lo que pasó... no podía ir casa, sabía que Trunks estaría ahí.-_

_-Estás loca...-_ Respondió el chico

_-¡Eres un idiota!.-_

_-Lo sé... solo quiero que sepas que estoy preocupado por ti...-_

Un momento de silencio de hizo presente en la conversación de los hermanos.

_-¿Qué necesitas?-_

_-Dile a papá que ya estoy en el templo sagrado y necesito que le des mi pequeña maleta de entrenamiento, dentro está todo lo que necesito, está en mi habitación sobre el escitorio.-_

-Hecho...-

Ambos colgaron.

Goten se caminó sigilosamente a la cocina para echar un vistazo a su amigo, Trunks seguía con la mirada perdida y sumido en sus pensamientos, después se dirigió a la habitación de Ai y lo primero que vio al entrar fue una fotografía de Ella y su amigo Trunks, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

Tomó la maleta y fue a la habitación de sus padres.

_-¿Qué pasa Goten-?-_ Preguntó Milk,

_-Mi hermana llamo papá...-_

_-Mil doscientas setenta y cinco... mil dosci... llamó tu hermana-_ Gokú interrumpió su sesión de abdominales.

_-Sí, dijo que te espera en el templo sagrado...-_

_-¡Qué! _\- dijo Gokú sorprendido. -_¿Ya está en el templo sagrado? ¡Qué niña! -_ Gokú tocó su cabeza.

_-Entonces será mejor que no tarde, ya conoces a tu hermana- _soltó una risotada.

_-¿Papá puedes llevarle esto?- _Goten le entregó la maleta.

_-¡Claro! y Goten... dile a Trunks que todo estará bien... los veré mañana cuando salgamos de la habitación, ¡adiós!-_ Goku juntó sus dedos índice y medio para colocarlos en su frente y desaparecer segundos después.

Goten quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿acaso su padre sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre aquellos dos?

_-Goten; ¿Trunks y tú entrenara aquí hoy?-_ Preguntó Milk

_-Sí mamá, empezaremos pronto.-_

**En el Templo sagrado**

_-Mr. Popo que deliciosa comida!._\- Exclamaron Ai y Gokú al mismo tiempo.

_-Muchas gracias Goku, Ai's-_ Respondió Mr. Popo con su peculiar acento. _-La Habitación de el tiempos ya esta lista para astedes.-_ Continuó.

_-Dime Gokú cuanto tiempo planean estar ahí dentro?-_ Preguntó Dendé

_-Solo un día Dendé, sería peligroso para Ai quedarnos más tiempo.-_

_-Ya veo, por cierto Gokú, Ai se encuentra Bien, su Ki... se siente un poco...-_

_-Triste...-_Continuó Goku, mientras Dendé y él observaban a la chica desde un lugar apartado.

_-Así es...- _contestó Dendé

_-Se repondrá, gracias por preocuparte.-_ Gokú colocó una mano en el hombro de Kami Sama.

_-¿Ai estás lista?-_ Dijo Gokú mientras caminaba en dirección de la chica.

_-Si papá.- _dijo poco entusiasmada.

_-¡Vamos entonces! -_

Ai y Gokú siguieron a Mr. popo hasta la entrada de la habitación, Ai no podía evita sentirse un poco nerviosa.

_-Tiempo...-_ susurro, ella y su padre se adentraron en aquella extraña dimensión.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!


	14. Tiempo (Parte II)

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Kia Asamiya**

* * *

**Tiempo Parte II**

Gokú y Ai entraron a la habitación del tiempo y sinceramente no era como Ai la había imaginado y menos con la descripción que su hermano y...Trunks le habían dado.

_-¿Qué te parece? -_ preguntó Gokú.

_-Es tan.. blanca.-_ Respondió Ai _-Nunca había visto un lugar tan blanco...-_

Gokú le mostró las habitaciones dentro de aquel lugar, la alacena, los dormitorios el baño etc, cuando terminaron el recorrido y Ai había cambiado su ropa por la de entrenamiento Gokú dio un gran salto al centro de la habitación.

_-¡Ven!-_

_-Sí...-_ Ai dio un paso fuera de la pequeña plataforma de entrada pero lo que no esperaba era lo siguiente...

Cayó al piso con mucha fuerza y no tuvo tiempo de detenerse con las manos así que su frente se estampó directamente contra el piso.

_-Pa...pá ¿qué demonios es ésto...?-_ Dijo al intentar levantarse con bastante dificultad.

Gokú la miró curioso -_¿Acaso no te dije?, en ésta habitación la gravedad es mucho más fuerte que en la tierra.-_ se agacho para quedar a la altura de la chica que seguía tendida en el suelo.

_-Pero ¿por qué a ti no te pasa nada?- _preguntó

_-Por que yo ya estoy acostumbrado, ven levántate, concentra tu Ki y verás que será más fácil.-_

Ai recordó aquella ocasión en la que su papá la puso a entrenar con pesas enormes, así que cerró los ojos y lentamente su Ki comenzó a elevarse.

* * *

Durante los primeros "dos meses de entrenamiento" Gokú y Ai pasaban largas horas realizando entrenamientos mentales ya que Gokú decía: "_si tu mente est__a__ en paz todo lo demás fluirá de forma natural..._" y vaya que Ai necesitaba un poco de paz mental.

Padre e hija pasaban largas horas sentados en posición de loto frente a frente creando una conexión a nivel energético y sincronizando sus pensamientos creando escenario de batalla y movimientos ideales.

Los meses siguientes al entrenamiento mental se enfocaron totalmente en la realización a nivel físico.

Tras varios meses de duro entrenamiento bajo circunstancias extremas en aquella habitación como el clima y la gravedad, Ai finalmente había logrado controlar su Ki al 100% por su parte Gokú sabía que su hija estaba lista, había igualadó el nivel de pelea de Gohan a esa misma edad.

_-Ai...-_ Dijo un muy serio Gokú.-_Ya solo falta una última técnica por enseñarte-_ Gokú colocó sus manos en los hombros de su Hija.

_-Estoy lista papá...-_

_-Quiero que me pongas mucha atención...-_

-Sí...-

Gokú se alejó unos pasos de su hija para enseñarle su técnica favorita: El Kame Hame-Ha.

_-Escucha, para esta técnica necesitarás concentrar tu Ki en un solo punto, y ese punto son tus manos...KAMEEEE-_

_-Papá acaso me vas a ...-_

_-Sí... te enseñare como hacer un Kame- Hame- Ha -_

El Corazón de Ai comenzó a latir muy rápido, jamás pensó que su padre le enseñaría a usar su energía de ese modo.

-_HAME! Después de concentrar tu energía, debes esperar el momento preciso para lanzarla...-_

_-Y como sabre cuándo es el momento para lanzarla-_ Ai se cubría un poco el rostro por efecto de la brillante energía que Gokú había juntado en sus manos.

_\- Lo sabrás... HAAAAAAA-_ Gokú Lanzó un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha hacia la infinidad de la habitación.

Ai quedó impresionada por el ataque lanzado por su padre, la verdad es que había escuchado del famoso Kame-Hame-Ha pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en persona.

_-¿Estás lista?-_ Preguntó Gokú.

_-Si...-_

Ai Adopto una posición de batalla muy a su estilo, espalda totalmente recta un pie ligeramente al frente y el otro justo detrás del primero juntando ligeramente los talones.

Inhaló profundamente, dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, extendió y junto sus manos hacia el frente para después llevarlos a un costado de su cintura...

_-Kame...-_ Una brillante esfera de energía color lila se formó en sus manos.

_-Hame...-_ La esfera crecía cada vez más y su brillo era cegador, ni siquiera Gokú pudo evitar cubrirse los ojos.

-Sabrás el momento indicado- pensó Ai; Por su mente cruzaron varias imágenes, Trunks, su abuela, el rostro de Freezer, su hermano Goten y su lápara en forma de ballena, su madre, el beso en la mejilla que Trunks le había dado... una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y su corazón dio un fuerte latido...

_-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_ Gritó la niña mientras su poderoso ataque se perdía en la infinidad de la habitación...

Gokú no cabía en su asombro, el ataque que su hija acababa de lanzar era de los más poderosos que había contemplado, podría arriesgarse a decir que tenía la misma fuerza que el Kame-Hame-Ha que ayudo a derrotar al terrible monstruo cel...y con ello Gokú confirmó su teoría, Ai expulsaba su máximo poder al recordar eventos de gran valor emocional.

Ai cayó al suelo, toda esa energía usada la habían dejado exhausta, no pudo permanecer despierta, cerró los ojos y se desvaneció...

Algunos días después...

Ai se levantó de un salto mirando el lugar.

-_¿Dónde estoy, qué hago aquí, qué hora es?-_ se preguntó

_-¡Qué bueno, que ya despertaste!_\- Gokú entró a la habitación de la chica con un montón de frutas, pan y algo de carne en sus brazos._-Ten come algo.- _ Dejó caer todo en la cama.

_-Gracias papá...-_ se escuchó la voz de la chica por debajo de la montaña de comida.

_-Dime, ¿cuanto tiempo dormí?-_

_-Dos días aproximadamente-_

_-¡Qué! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?-_

-_Hiciste un gran esfuerzo, necesitabas descansar, además no debes preocuparte todavía nos quedan un par de meses para cumplir el año, será suficiente para que aprendas a controlar el Kame-Hame-Ha.-_ Gokú mordió un enorme trozo de Jamón.

Momentos después de terminar de comer, Gokú puso sobre la cama de Ai una pequeña mesita.

-¿_Quieres jugar cartas?-_

-_Pero,¿ y el entrenamiento papá?-_

-_Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por eso,¡ todavía tenemos tiempo!-_

_-Bueno, está bien, ¡yo reparto!-_

* * *

Tras perfeccionar el Kame-Hame-Ha durante los meses restantes Ai quería contarle algo a su padre que nunca le había contado a nadie y que todavía la mantenía intrigada...

_-Sabes papá...-  
_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Hace un tiempo tuve un sueño muy extraño...-_

**Mientras tanto en el templo de Kami-Sama**

Mr. Popo y Dendé paseaban por los enorme salones del templo cuando Dendé logró detectar un par de Ki bastante poderosos.

_-Esos Ki me son familiares, vayamos a ver Mr. Popo.-_

Ambos caminaron a la explanada principal del templo sagrado y dos jóvenes no tardaron en aterrizar en ella.

_-Goten, Trunks ¡qué gusto verlos por aquí!-_

_-Bienvenidos joven Trunks y joven Goten.-_ Dijo Mr. Popo

_-¡Hola Dendé!- _saludo el joven Son.

_-Dendé, Mr. Popo, que gusto verlos nuevamente._\- continuó el pelivioleta

_-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-_

_-Bueno la verdad es que también venimos a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo_.-respondió Trunks.

_-Ya veo, vengan síganme, Gokú y Ai no deben tardar en salir.-_

Al escuchar ese nombre Trunks no pudo más que bajar la mirada y su amigo Goten le dio un codazo para que no se distrajera. _-¿Cuánto tiempo les queda Dendé?-_

Dendé miró el reloj en la entrada de la habitación. _-Dos horas aproximadamente.-_

-_¿Se están preparando para el torneo de las artes marciales también?-_Preguntó el Dios.

_-Así es, al parecer este año habrá participantes muy fuertes, o eso es lo que se rumora.- _Respondió el Pelivioleta.

El estómago de Goten comenzó a gruñir._\- Creo que tengo hambre ¿tendrás algo de comida Mr. Popo?- _preguntó un poco apenado.

_-Claro que sí joven Gotens, sígueme por favor.-_

_-¡Muchas gracias! ._\- el chico siguió a Mr. Popo hasta la enorme cocina del templo.

_-Y dime Dendé, ¿iras a ver el torneo?-_ Preguntó Trunks

* * *

_-Ya veo, ¿entonces es por eso que te intereso comenzar a entrenar?-_

_-Así es, bueno eso y... todas las historias que me contaban Gohan y tú cuando era pequeña...-_

Gokú miró el techo de la habitación pensativo._ -Tal vez ese sueño fue una especie de revelación_.-

_-¿Qué quieres decir papá?-_

Gokú hizo un arco y se impulsó para levantarse de las escalinata dónde estaban sentados._ -Que gracias a ese sueño te diste cuenta de lo que quieres en realidad.-_

Ai lo miró un poco confundido, se levantó y se paró junto a él. _-¿Lo que quiero en realidad?- _meditó unos segundo.

-_Tienes sangre guerrera Ai al igual que todos nosotros.-_

_-Gracias por entrenarme papá...-_ Ai abrazó a su padre.

Unas delicadas campanas resonaron en todo el lugar, Gokú observó los enormes relojes de arena colocados a cada lado de la entrada.

_-Bien ya es hora de salir, cuando lleguemos a casa tu mamá estará muy sorprendida...-_

_-¿Muy sorprendida?-_ Ai no entendía a que se refería su padre.

* * *

Las risas de Gokú y Ai se escucharon hasta la explanada principal del templo donde Goten, Trunks, Dendé y Mr. Popo los esperaban, al escucharlos el grupo camino hacia ellos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Goten y Trunks, al ver a Ai y su padre no dieron crédito a sus ojos.

_-¿A...Ai...pero qué te pasó?-_ Preguntó Goten

_-¿Qué quieres decir ?_ \- Ai miró un poco nerviosa a su hermano.

Trunks solo la miró fijamente con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_-Solo, cambiaste mucho...-_

_-¿Cambié...?-_ ¡Claro! Ella estaba acostumbrada a su nueva "figura" ya que había pasado todo un año ahí adentro pero para el resto, su nueva apariencia era un tanto desconcertante no solo su estatura había aumentado, su figura se había hecho mucho mas esbelta y a consecuencia las facciones de su rostro cambiaron por unas mucho más finas y delicadas, su cabello había crecido lo suficiente para caer suavemente hasta media espalda.

_-¿Pues que esperabas si pase un año entero ahí adentro?-_ tomó una pose orgullosa y colocó sus manos en la cadera, parecía que hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia del pelivioleta.

_-Muero de hambre, Dime Mr. Popo tendras algo de comer?-_ preguntó Gokú.

_-Claro que sí Gokús, sígueme.-_ Ambos caminaron nuevamente hasta la cocina del templo.

_-Goten tiene razón Ai cambiaste mucho.-_ Dendé se acercó a los muchachos.

-_¡Dendé!, si eso creo, pero sigo siendo la misma de siempre.-_ les regaló una cálida sonrisa y levantó su pulgar.

_-Entonce sigues siendo la misma loca de siempre, que decepción...-_

_-Goten...-_ Ai levantó su puño y una vena se dibujó en él. _-¡ven acá hermano!-_ gritó mientras comenzó a perseguir a Goten por todo el lugar.

_-¡Si puedes atraparme claro!.-_ El chico comenzó a correr para alejarse de ella.

Cuando Ai logró alcanzar a Goten, intentó detenerse en seco ya que habían llegado al borde del templo, por el impulso que llevaba ambos cayeron de la plataforma.

_-¡Eres una tonta...!- _la voz de Goten se perdía mientras ambos descendían a toda velocidad.

_-¡Ai, Goten!-_ Dendé llegó hasta el borde del templo y miró hacia abajo, Trunks corrió detrás de el.

_-¡Ay, nos vamos a morir! Y yo que tenía una cita con Háruna...- _gritaba Goten mientras ambos seguían cayendo.

_-Eres un miedoso hermano.-_Ai tomó a Goten por la playera y se detuvo en seco, para explotar su ki y volar en dirección al templo.

_-¿Qué es eso?-_ preguntó el Dios

Un pequeño resplandor pudó distinguirse entre la nubes que cada vez se hacía más grande.

_-¿Acaso es?...- _Trunks no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba por que un poderoso haz de energía hizo que él y Dendé retrocedieran y cayeran de sentón, mientras Goten también caía... del cielo.

_-¿Goten, te encuentras bien?-_ Dendé corrió al lado del joven

Goten logró incorporarse con una mano en la cabeza _\- Sí Dendé gracias, pero ¿dónde está?- _Se levantó -_¿Dónde estás Ai? ¡Deja de presumirnos tus nuevos poderes!-_ gritó.

_-¿Qué pasa Goten no puedes tolerar que te haya salvado tu hermana?_-Ai tocó el hombro de su hermano con el dedo indice.

_-¡Ay!-_ Goten retrocedió por el susto.

_-¿Co...cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-_ preguntó.

_-Se llama entrenamiento y más te vale que cuando salgas de esa habitación tengas el mismo nivel que yo si no quieres que te de una paliza en el torneo.-_

_-¿Me estás retando?-_ Goten le dedicó una mirada seria.

_-Sí así lo quieres ver-_

_-De acuerdo- los hermanos estrecharon las manos._

Trunks y Dendé intercambiron miradas.

_-Bien ya me voy, Dendé podrías avisarle a mi papá que ya me fui a la casa?-_

_-¿Claro Ai! Y te felicito, se ve que entrenaste muy duro.-_

Ai asintió con la cabeza.

_-¡Nos veremos mañana Hermano!_\- Ai corrió hacia el borde del templo sagrado, el vacío quedó a su espalda parándose justo en el borde..

_-¿Ahora que vas a hacer loca?_\- preguntó Goten.

_-Solo irme...-_ Juntó sus dedos indice y medio y los lleva a un costado de su frente -_Adiós-_ Antes de dejarse caer de espalda hacia la tierra, las miradas de Trunks y Ai se cruzaron por solo unos segundo y a pesar de que fue un instante Trunks notó total indiferencia.

_-¡Ahhh,Pero que deliciosa comida!-_ Gokú se reunió con el resto de los chicos seguido de cerca por Mr. Popo _-¡Muchas Gracias!-_

_-No hay de ques Gokús-_

_-¿Goten has visto a tu hermana? Podría jurar que sentí su Ki hace un momento.-_

Los chicos y el Dios se miraron entre ellos, Goten y Dendé señalaron el lugar por donde Ai se había dejador "caer".

_-¡Qué no me digas que tu hermana se cayó,tu mamá me va a matar!-_ Gokú se acercó rápidamente a la orilla del templo.

_-Papá no creo que le haya pasado nada, además ya va a casa.-_ Goten se cruzó de brazos.

_-Fiu, menos mal, entonces será mejor que la siga, no quiero que esté sola cuando Milk vea su nuevo aspecto. -_ Gokú comenzó a elevarse.

_-¡Hasta pronto!- _se dirigió a Dendé y a Mr. Popo. _-Chicos entrenen muy duro ahí adentro, se los encargo y Trunks... todo estará bien tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar- _Gokú hizo explotar su Ki para alejarse del lugar, sin antes dedicarle una cálida sonrisa al pelivioleta.

_-¡Hasta luego Gokú!-_ Dijo Dendé

_-¡Hasta luego Gokús!-_ continuó Mr. Popo.

Trunks quedó algo confundido por el comentario de Gokú, ¿acaso se refería a lo que sucedió con Ai? Y si era así ¿no estaba molesto con él? no, no podía saber, estaba seguro que su amigo Goten no le había dicho nada ¿pero que tal si la misma Ai le contó todo lo que había sucedido? No, tampoco era una posibilidad, sabía que a pesar de el carácter a veces explosivo de Ai prefería mantener ese tipo de cosas en privado.

Trunks decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en todo el asunto y concentrarse totalmente en el entrenamiento, a fin de cuentas Gokú tenía razón, tendría mucho tiempo para pensar.

* * *

Ai volaba camino a casa, dejando una delicada estela e energía color lila por donde pasaba cuando no tardo en percatarse de un poderoso Ki que se acercaba a ella.

_-Ese debe ser papá.-_ miró en la dirección contraria en la que volaba y vio un pequeño destello de energía que se acercaba rápidamente, se detuvo.

_-¡Hola!.- _dijo Gokú cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca para que su hija lo escuchara.

_-¡Hola papá!-_

_-No quería que tu mamá te viera llegar sola y menos con tu nuevo aspecto.-_

_-Tienes razón ¿ crees que asuste?-_

_-Asustarse, no creo, más bien dirá que te has convertido en toda una rebelde-_ Gokú soltó una carcajada recordando que pasó lo mismo cuando entrenó con Gohan y regresaron a casa convertidos en Super Saiyajin. _-Pero esperemos que no suceda nada, ven vamos.-_

Durante un rato ambos volaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, ya no estaban muy lejos de la montaña Paoz y un pequeño amigo en común decidió hacerles compañía mientras llegaban.

_-¡Hola nube voladora!-_ Dijo Ai.

_-Nube voladora, Ai ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una carrera hasta la casa?-_

_-¡Muy bien papá!-_

Los tres se detuvieron.

_-¿Listos?-_

_-¡Ahora!-_

Ai y Gokú encendieron su ki al máximo y fueron seguidos por la nube voladora.

* * *

_-¡Mamá ya llegamos!-_

Como de costumbre Milk estaba en la cocina preparando de esa deliciosa comida que solo ella podía preparar.

_-Que bueno que llegan la cena está casi lis...-_ Milk fue a reunirse con su hija y su marido y al ver a la menor se quedó perpleja.

_-Pe..pero ¿qué te pasó?- _Milk la examinó de pies a cabeza. -Creciste mucho y tu cabello.- milk tomó entre sus manos un mechon del largo cabello de Ai.

_-Te ves muy bien...-_ dijo su madre con ternura

_-Gracias mamá.-_ La chica se ruvorizó

Ai y Gokú intercambian miradas y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos esperaba una reacción tan calmada de alguien como Milk.

_-Pero basta de charlas debes estar muriendo de hambre, ¿no es cierto?-_

_-hm..._-El estomago de Ai comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. _-Creo que si mamá-_

_-Vayan a sentarse la cena está casi lista...-_ Milk regresó a la cocina seguida de su hija y su esposo.

**Al poco tiempo...**

_-¡Qué rica estuvo la cena mamá! Hace mucho que no comía comida tan deliciosa-_

-_Que bueno que te gustó, pero díganme que acaso no comieron nada en la habitación del tiempo?-_

Gokú y Ai intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

_-La verdad es que ni papá ni yo sabemos cocinar, así que lo que comíamos no era tan rico como lo que tú cocinas.-_ Colocó un brazo detrás de su cabeza

_-Ya veo, Me da gusto que hayan completado su entrenamiento-_

Gokú y Ai nuevamente no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ¿Milk contenta por que entrenaron? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, padre e hija solo levantaron los hombros en respuesta a aquel comportamiento.

Después de un muy reparador sueño Ai no pudo vencer a su reloj biológico y despertó a la hora que siempre acostumbraba, tomó una larga ducha se vistió y bajo a la cocina.

_-¿Dónde estará mamá?-_ se preguntó

Al acercarse a la mesa para tomar una manzana leyó una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Ai, tu papá y yo fuimos a la ciudad a comprar algunos alimentos, nos veremos más tarde"_

_-Vaya creo que estaré sola un buen rato..._-

Las horas pasaron y no tenía noticias de su padres y como ninguno de los dos poseía un teléfono móvil era imposible localizarlos. Durante todo ese tiempo Ai dio vueltas por toda la casa, iba por algún refrigerio de vez en vez.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer así que decidió ver que cosas interesantes había en la tv, se sentó en el sofá que daba la espalda a la puerta, preparó unas rosetas de maíz y comenzó a ver una película que pasaban por la señal local.

_-Bueno es lo que hay, ya que...- _Dijo

Las horas pasaron y los tazones de rosetas de maíz se apilaron en la mesita de estar de la sala, Ai no podía con su aburrimiento.

_-Si Goten estuviera aquí estaríamos preparándonos para ir a alguna fiesta o fastidiándonos, al menos su presencia es mejor que estar sola.-_ se lamentó mientras hacía zapping en la televisión y se desparramaba aún más en el sofá.

_-¿Mamá, dónde estás? ¡Muero de hambre!-_ dijo a la nada, cuando escucho girar el cerrojo de la puerta.

_-¡Por fin!-_ corrió a la puerta para abrir.

Al tomar el picaporte y girarlo se llevo una sorpresa.

_-Go..Goten...-_ Ai miró la figura de su hermano entrar a la casa y detrás de el vio a otra figura muy familiar.

_-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-_

_-No lo sé..._-Ai miro fijamente a su hermano y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos_ -!Qué bueno que ya estás de regreso!-_ Ai le dio un efusivo abrazo, provocando la caída de ambos.

_-Y ahora a ti que te pasa, solo me fui por un día...-_

_-Lo sé pero... me da gusto verte hermano.-_ Ai le regaló una cálida sonrisa, el Saiyajin no pudo evitar devolverle una igual, Goten se levantó y ayudó a su hermana.

_-Goten tu también estás muy cambiado...-_ observó.

_-Sí, eso parece.-_ se dio unas palmadas en el abdomen para sacudirse un poco de polvo.

_-¿Vas a dejar tu cabello así de largo? Mamá se va a infartar cuando te vea_.-

_-Ni me lo recuerdes, mañana iré a cortarlo a primera hora...-_

Ai estaba tan contenta de ver a su hermano nuevamente que pasó de largo la figura que estaba detrás de él.

_-¿Goten de verdad no hay problema que me quede un rato?_\- Dijo la otra figura.

Ai reconoció la voz de inmediato, era...él, era ¡TRUNKS!

Cuando se giró para encontrarse con el pelivioleta sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, también había cambiado mucho, no podía negarlo se veía bastante bien, su estatura al igual que la de su hermano había aumentado y su cabello había crecido hasta la altura de sus hombros, sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco pero su mirada lo delataba, a pesar de todo Ai sabía que Trunks seguía siendo el chico dulce que había conocido de toda su vida y verlo parado ahí cruzado de brazos en esa pose orgullosa tan característica en él hizo que le dieran ganas de correr a abrazarlo...pero en lugar de eso desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada y Trunks al darse cuenta hizo lo mismo.

_-No te preocupes Trunks, ya escuchaste a mi hermana, mis padres no están y aunque estuvieran sabes que no hay ningún problema.-_

_-Muchas gracias entonces...-_ Trunks relajó los brazos y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, al pasar junto a Ai y con todo el respeto que le tenía solo dijo...

_-Ai...-_ asintió un poco con la cabeza y siguió de largo.

Minutos después de aquel incómodo encuentro, Ai decidió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo con la esperanza de que sus padres llegaran de un momento a otro pero para su mala fortuna y su estómago vació no había señales de ellos.

_-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir-_ dijo resignada.

Ai logró escuchar los ronquidos de su hermnao Goten desde la escalera.

_-Pobre, debe estar muy cansado.-_

Después de entrar a su habitación y en lugar de ir directo a dormir, Ai se sentó frente a su escritorio y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón de uno de los cajones, vació su contenido en la mesa de trabajo y se puso a observar cada una de las fotografías que había, recordando los momentos en las que habían sucedido.

Trunks no podía dormir, además de que los ronquidos de su amigo no lo dejaban, era algo incómodo estar en el mismo lugar que Ai pero tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de estar lejos de ella, al voltear su rostro hacia la ventana notó que del cuarto continuo una luz se había encendido.

_-¿Qué, todavía está despierta?-_ se preguntó.

Ai no paraba de reír con algunas de sus fotografías, recordaba lo mucho que se había divertido en aquellas ocasiones.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta de cristal de su balcón llamó su atención, inmediatamente pensó en Trunks pero al escuchar los ronquidos de su hermano seguramente el estaba en las mismas condiciones, -_¿Papá?-_ Se preguntó aunque no tenía sentido, el hubiese llamado a la puerta de su habitación y ya, tal vez solo era el viento, no volvió a escucharlo así que no se tomó la molestia de ir a verificar.

Siguió mirando sus fotografías y algunos negativos que también estaban en la cajita, habían pasado solo unos segundo cuando el golpeteo sonó nuevamente. Ai se levanto de su escritorio para abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa...

-_¡Trunks!, ¿que haces aquí?-_ preguntó

-_Ai, quería saber si podía hablar contigo...-_

_-Te escucho...-_ Ai salió a su pequeño balcón y se recargó en la pared

El chico de cabellos lavanda levito hasta quedar frente a ella.

_-Sobre lo que paso el otro día y a pesar de que pasé un año entero dentro de esa habitación, te soy sincero, no pude dejar de pensar en el asunto.-_

_-¿A que te refieres?.-_

_-Lo que quiero decir es que, nada de lo que escuchaste es verdad...-_

_-Trunks lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es asunto mio, después de todo tú y yo solo somos o... éramos amigos ya no lo sé, no estoy en posición de reclamarte nada ni tú de darme explicaciones...-_

_-Tal vez tienes razón...- _Trunks desvió la mirada.

_-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme ese día?-_ preguntó la chica

_-Ya no importa-_ respondió él.

_-Si me disculpas me iré a dormir, hasta luego...- _dijo la chica_  
_

_-Adiós...-_

* * *

_¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
_


	15. Bittersweet

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Kia Asamiya**

* * *

**Bittersweet**

Al día siguiente...

Ai se había levantado temprano como de costumbre, tomó una ducha y se cambió, al salir de su habitación aún escuchaba los ronquidos de su hermano, pero eso no fue lo que la mantuvo observando esa puerta por unos momentos, más bien se preguntaba si él seguía ahí adentro...

_-En fin...-_ dijo.

_**En la cocina**_

_-Buenos días hija ¿qué tal dormiste?-_ preguntó Milk

_-La verdad no tan bien, los ronquidos de Goten no me dejaron dormir.-_ Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba asiento.

_-Es igual que tu padre...-_

_-Pero a papá jamás lo había escuchado roncar tan fuerte, lo juro...-_

Ambas escucharon unos pasos provenientes del piso de arriba.

_-Creo que tu hermano nos escuchó.-_ madre e hija soltaron una risotada.

_-Bueno días mamá, buenos días loca.-_

Ai le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermano.

_-Buenos Días Goten, ¿qué tal dormiste?-_

_-Bastante bien mamá gracias, por cierto ¿alguien vio a Trunks? Cuando desperté ya no estaba...-_

_-Con esos ronquidos cualquiera huiría de inmediato- _dijo Ai mientras bebía de su taza de Té y volvía a leer el periódico.

_-¿Qué dices? ¿mis ronquidos?...-_ La cara del chico se tornó rojiza a causa de la vergüenza.

_-Sí, ni papá ronca de esa manera hermano, te juro que la casa retumbaba...-_

_-Sí bueno... ¡qué se le va a hacer!_\- rio nerviosamente mientras coloca una brazo detrás de su cabeza.

_-Mmm que bien huele, ¿ya está lista la comida Milk?-_ Gokú entró a la cocina extendiendo sus brazos.

El Saiyajin tomó asiento justo frente a su hijo, al cual no había visto desde que había entrado a la habitación del tiempo.

Gokú escupió la bebía que estaba tomando al ver lo cambiado que estaba su hijo.

_-¡Goten, pero que cambiado estás!-_ lo miró con los ojos abiertos d par en par.

El chico solo le sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_-Vaya... me gustaría ver que tanto aumentó tu poder.-_ el semblante de Gokú se tornó algo desafiante al igual que el de Goten al escucharlo.

_-Entrené muy duro ahí adentro papá, te sorprenderás...-_

-Eso quiero comprobarlo...-

_-Claro podrán pelear después de que Goten vaya a cortarse el cabello, ¿verdad hijo?-_

Goten y Gokú se pusieron nerviosos ante el comentario de Milk, aunque también los dejó intrigados el hecho de que no armara un alboroto.

_-Por cierto mamá y papá, ¿dónde estaban ayer? Ai no podía con su soledad y hasta me abrazó cuando llegué.-_ el chico soltó una carcajada.

Ai enrollo el periódico que estaba leyendo y le propino un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

_-Cierra la boca hermano!-_

_-¡Pero es cierto!- _el chico continuó riendo mientras una vena se marcaba en la frente de su hermana.

_-Bueno ayer su padre y yo...-_ Milk se sonrojo un poco.

Ai y Goten la miraron intrigados inmediatamente su semblante se tornó azul.

_-No, no, no, te preocupes por contarnos mamá, no queremos detalles.-_ Los chicos decidieron salir presurosos de la cocina.

En la sala lo hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas.

_-Eso me pasa por preguntón.- _dijo Goten

_-Exacto...-_

Poco tiempo después del desayuno Gokú y Goten salieron al patio para comprobar los nuevos poderes de Goten, La casa entera retumbaba debido al choche de los grandes poderes de Gokú y Goten, mientras tanto Ai se sentó en el sillón de la sala y encendió el televisor..

_-Por qué nunca hay nada interesante que ver, no entiendo como Goten puede estar horas viendo el televisor...-_ se preguntaba la chica.

_-Eso es por que no sabes que canales escoger...-_ Goten con una increíble velocidad tomó el control remoto de la mano de Ai, ella no se dio cuenta hasta que lo vio en la mano de su hermano.

_-¡Oye devuélveme eso!-_ estaba por acercarse a su hermano cuando este sin ningún esfuerzo la detuvo con el pie...

_-oncuaheurbaibciuf.-_ intentaba decir la chica pero el pie de Goten en su cara no se lo permitía.

_-¿Qué dijiste hermana no te escucho?.-_

_-jijnuenu... grosero...-_ Logró decir después de que su hermano retirara su pie.

_-Guarda silencio que quiero ver las noticias.-_

-¿Las noticias?-

-Y ahora en nuestra sección de espectáculo y Vida social...- _pronunció la conductora del programa._

_-Goten... no me digas que solo ves las noticias por la sección de espectáculos...-_

_-Shhh...-_ pronunció el chico.

_-Eres el colmo...- _Ai se desplomó en el sillón nuevamente.

_-Y ahora pasemos a nuestra sección "El Ridículo de la Semana" -Continuó la presentadora. -Y el primer lugar es para la Joven Yui Kasuga, Hija del multimillonario Jon Kasuga, ex Vice Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, Recordemos que Jon fue despedido por asuntos relacionados con fuga de dinero de la corporación, pero ahora la que que está en el ojo de de todo el mundo es su hija que ahora esta embarazada, pero fuentes cercanas a ella afirman que ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre del niño -La presentadora hizo una pausa para soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué haremos con la juventud de ahora?._

_-Pero espera Buny ¿recuerdas que se le había vinculado sentimentalmente con el Heredero de la Corporación CápsulaTrunks Briefs?-_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo pero eso es noticia del pasado, eso fue hace ¿ 7años , Más? - la conductora nuevamente soltó una carcajada – Y jamás se les volvió a ver juntos, y recordemos que Yui tiene fama de "cazar" chicos adinerados e involucrarlos en asuntos dudosos, pero dudo honestamente que el joven Trunks esté involucrado, todos sabemos que se sabe comportar y que bla bla bla bla...-_

Los teléfonos móviles de Goten y Ai comenzarona sonar, a Goten lo llamaba Trunks mientras que a Ai la llamaba su mejor amiga Haruna, los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y ambos corrieron a lados opuestos de la casa para tomar las llamadas.

_-¡Ai, acabo de ver en las noticias que...!-_

-Sí Haruna también lo vi...-

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-_

-_No lo sé, aunque debo decir que estoy a punto de saltar de alegría e ir a la corporación cápsula...-_

-_¡Goten! Acabo de ver en las noticias que..._

_-Sí también lo vi... ¿qué piensas hacer?-_

_-Lo sé y estoy a punto de ir a tu casa para arreglar todo, ¿dime ella lo vio?-_

_-Todo...-_

_-¿Cuál fue su reacción?_

_-La verdad no tengo idea, ambos recibimos llamadas al mismo tiempo, pero conociéndola debe estar por saltar de alegría mientras le cuenta a Haruna...-_

Después de terminar las llamadas ambos chicos regresaron a la sala, la sección de espectáculos había terminado y Goten apagó el televisor.

_-Y bien...-_

-_¿Y bien, qué?-_ preguntó la menor de los Son.

_-Ya escuchaste...-_

-Lo sé...-

_-Creo que un pequeño mal entendido acaba de resolverse-_

La chica bajó la mirada y se dirigió a su habitación.

_-El torneo es en pocos días, será mejor que no te precipites y pienses bien lo que vas a hacer, aunque a veces no te soporto, eres mi hermana menor y solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para Trunks que es como un hermano para mi...-_

Ai le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su hermano y ambos asintieron...

* * *

_Finalmente el día que Ai había estado esperando con tantas ansias y por el que había entrenado tan duro había llegado, el torneo de las artes marciales estaba a punto de comenzar**  
**_

-_¿Estás nerviosa?-_ Preguntó Goten.

-Algo, ¿tú?-

_-Ne, será como un entrenamiento más.-_ Goten notó el nerviosismo de su hermana por la manera en que destrozaba un programa de papel.

_-Tranquila todo va a estar bien, los dos asunto.-_ Su hermano le guiñó un ojo.

_-¿Están listos chicos?-_ preguntó Gokú mientras se acercaba a sus hijos con su nieta en hombros.

_-¡Sí Viva, mi abuelito y mis tíos van a pelear! -_ dijo la niña bastante emocionada.

-¿Qué hace aquí. Pensó Ai

-Kakarotto espero que no te vayas a arrepentir de participar- Un voz muy familiar para todos se hizo presente.

Era Vegeta y tras el lo seguían Trunks, Bulma y la pequeña Bra.

-¡Vegeta, qué bueno que ya están aquí.-

-¡Así es Kakarotto y no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte pedazos!-

-Tranquilo Vegeta, la verdad es que estoy seguro que habrá un oponente muy poderoso hoy...-

-¿Qué dices, más fuerte que nosotros o nuestros hijos?-

-Puede ser que sí...-

Vegeta y Gokú continuaron su charla mientras se dirigían a los vestidores, Pan y Bra fueron a comprar helados con Gohan y Videl y en el lugar solo se quedaron Goten, Ai, Trunks y Bulma.

_-Por cierto ,Ai te traje esto.- La peliazul sacó del bolso un pequeño estuche con una cápsula adentro. -Trunks me dijo lo mucho que habías cambiado después de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo y debo decirte que me tienes sorprendida, te has convertido en una  
chica muy linda. -_Los comentarios de Bulma provocaron que Ai se sonrojara. _-Pero ese no es el punto, es un nuevo traje de entrenamiento, guardé las especificaciones que me diste la vez pasada y le hice algunas mejoras, espero que te guste.-_

El rostro de Ai estaba más rojo que un tomate, paseo la mirada entre Bulma y Trunks.

_-Mu...Muchas gracias a los dos...-_ dijo finalmente.

_-¡No hay de que!_\- contesto la peliazul, Trunsk solo bajo la mirada igual de sonrojado que ella.

_-Bueno, iré a buscar a tu hermana, nos veremos en el evento Trunks, ¡muchas suerte muchachos!-_

_-Sí.. mamá, Muchas Gracias...-_

_-Muchas Gracias Bulma- _Contestaron Goten y Ai.

Los 3 chicos decidieron caminar hacia los vestidores, ninguno de los 3 atinó a decir una palabra, y el trayecto se hizo un poco incómodo...

_-¡Wow, este traje está increíble!- _Ai se puso el Nuevo traje que Bulma había hecho para ella, no solo le quedaba mucho mejor que el anterior, sino que el diseño en general le había gustado mucho, la forma era básicamente igual, un leotardo, pero esta vez el cuello era alto y cerrado por completo, un par de cortes comenzaban a la altura del busto y seguían en línea recta hasta el borde del leotardo y en esta ocasión las mangas eran largas en el mismo material pero este tenía un efecto de transparencia y finalmente el logotipo de la corporación en su hombro izquierdo. Ai se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo dentro de los vestidores, noto su cabello un poco alborotado y decidió peinarlo en una coleta alta y dejar su fleco libre.

-_"Le pedimos a todos los participantes del torneo que pasen a la plataforma para dar inicio al torneo"_\- Los altavoces se escucharon por todo el lugar.

_-Bueno, creo que ya es hora...-_ Airi salió de los vestidores para Reunirse son Goten y Trunks en el angosto pasillo que los llevaría a la plataforma.

_Respetable público -comenzó el anunciador -¡A partir de ahora comenzaremos con el sorteo el cual decidirá el lugar de los oponentes! -El publicó se emocionó- Supongo que todos conocen como es el sorteo de los combates que se llevaran a cabo en las semifinales, pues consiste en algo muy fácil.  
Este sorteo no está arreglado ya que se tomaran unos números que se irán colocando en la pizarra y el que resulte ganador de todos los sorteos tendrá el privilegio de pelear con el gran campeón ¡Mr. Satán, ahí se decidirá el primer lugar!-_

_-¡Satán! ¡Satán! ¡Satán!- gritaba una enloquecida audiencia._

-¿Qué el ganador peleara contra Mr. Satán?- preguntó Ai.

_-El mundo entero cree que él es quién ha salvado la tierra en diferentes ocasiones, así que no hay nada de que sorprenderse..._\- Respondió Trunks.

_-Va, sorpresa que se llevarían de saber la verdad...- La chica se cruzó de brazo y arqueó una ceja.  
_

Los 3 chicos esperaron a que sus nombres fueran llamados para pasar por su turno...

_-¿Oye y de verdad está entre nosotros ese sujeto poderoso del que hablaba Gokú?-_

_-¿Ah? No lo sé-_ Goten y Ai paseaban sus miradas entre el resto de los participantes.

Uno de los participantes con apariencia bastante fuerte, un gracioso bigote y gorro estilo marinero le guiñó un ojo a Goten, provocando que un tono azulado apareciera en la cara del chico.

_-¡Uh, no lo creo, solo veo a un tipo que esta loco!-_ Goten y Ai soltaron una risotada ante la incómoda escena.

_-¿Quién de todos es Kakarotto, dímelo?-_

_-No quiero arruinar la sorpresa Vegeta-_

-_Cuando escuchen su nombre quiero que pasen a escoger un número que hay en la caja, el primero en pasar será el joven Son Goten!_-

_-Bien es mi turno...-_

Goten se acercó a la urna, revolvió un poco y sacó una esfera...

_-Oye Majin Bu...-_ comenzó Gokú. _\- Quiero que uses tu magia para que cambies lo números al momento de escogerlos. -_Majin buu se quedó pensativo.-_ Cuando a Mr. Satán le tocaba sacar un número supongo que te pedía que los cambiaras utilizando tu magia ¿no es así?._

_-Sí, está bien._\- respondió el ser de color rosa.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer, en qué diablos estás pensando Kakarotto?-_

_-Disculpa por no decírtelo Vegeta, pero es que quiero pelear con él lo antes posible ya que quiero enseñarle a usar todo su poder al máximo por que no es un experto en eso._-

_-Aquí esta...-_ Goten sacó la esfera

_-¡El número 8, El joven Goten es el número 8!- su nombre fue anotado en la pizarra. -_El siguiente participantes es Totepo!-_ Un grandulón con bigote y trenza se acerco a la urna para sacar un número..._

_-Oye Gokú ¿aún no quieres que use mi magia?-_

_-No te preocupes por eso todavía...-_

Los participantes seguían siendo nombrados hasta que fue el Turno de Ai...

_-La siguiente participante es Son Ai!-_

_Ai Corrió hasta La urna y la revolvió un poco._

_-A ver cuál será, cuál será...-_

_-Majin Buu por favor que a ella le toque el Número 1 ...-_

-Sí...- Majin buu apretó su puño para cambiar el número en la esfera.

Ai sacó la esfera y miró el número... -_¡Qué ,no puede ser!- _se paralizó un momento.-

El anunciador cubrió el micrófono con su mano. -_¿Está todo bien Señorita?-_

_-Sí, solo que no esperaba ser la primera...-_ mostró la esfera.

_-La participante Son Airi será la número uno!-_ el público enloqueció mientras el rostro de la chica se tornaba azul.

_-Vaya pero que suerte tienes hermana.-_ Goten y Trunks reían.

_-El siguiente participante es el Sr. Gokú!-_

-_¡Bien, estaba esperando este momento!_\- Gokú observó la pizarra.- _Bien los lugares que están disponibles son el número tres y cuatro _– pensó. _-Por favor Majin Buu has que me toque el número tres..-_

-_De acuerdo...-_

Nuevamante Majin Buu apretó su puño e hizo que la numeración de la esfera cambiara.

Gokú se acercó a la urna y revolvió las esferas, la esfera con el número tres fue la suya.

-¡_El participante Gokú será el número tres, el número tres!_-

_-¡El siguiente sera el joven Trunks!-_

Trunks y Goten chocaron los puños antes de caminar a la urna.

_-Majin Buu... por favor que a Trunks le toque el número dos..._-

_-De acuerdo...-_

Trunks revolvió las esferas y sacó la suya...

_-Trunks será el participante número dos!-_

-¡Qué!- Goten y Ai exclamaron desde su lugar.

_-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...-_ se lamentaba la chica.

Cuando el pelivioleta regreso con Goten y ella no hizo más que desearle suerte a su oponente...-

_-El siguiente participante es...El pequeño Uub!- _

_-¡Es él Majin Buu, quiero que les des el número cuatro a él y los demás ya no importan!-_

-_¡Cómo tú digas!-_

_-¡Qué! es imposible, ¿ese chiquillo?... no, no lo creo- _pensó Vegeta

Vegeta y Gokú observan al pequeño Uub acercarse a la urna y sacar la esfera con el número cuatro...

_-El participante Uub es el número cuatro!-_

El anuncio llamo la atención de los otros 3 Saiyajin presentes.

_-¿Goten, será ese chico?_\- preguntó Trunks

_-No se ve muy fuerte...- _agergó Ai._  
_

_Los combates están a punto de comenzar, así que si escuchan su nombre háganme el favor de pasar a la plataforma, mientras tanto los demás pueden descansar o hacer un pequeño calentamiento antes de pelear, nos vemos después amigos._

_-¡No puede ser por qué me tuvo que tocar la primera pelea contra Bu!_\- se quejó Goten.

_-Creo que es nuestro día de suerte hermano._\- Ambos bajaron la mirada resignados.

_-¡Oye viejo! Sí a ti te estoy hablando ¿por qué no volteas?-_ un joven de cabello café se dirigió a Vegeta.-Anda viejo no te conviene hacerte el orgulloso sé un poco educado¿no? viejo estúpido, para que veas que yo si tengo modales te voy a saludar...- el joven se acercó al oído de vegeta -¡MUERE!- con un simple movimiento, Vegeta golpeó al tipo y lo mandó directo a la mampara que separaba la plataforma del pasillo de espera.

-Que alguien le avise al árbitro que hay una baja en los combates...-

Los Saiyajin presentes soltaron una risotada.

_-Respetable público! Damas y caballeros! Finalmente comenzará el torneo de las artes marciales!- el publico enloqueció ante el anuncio._-_En total hubo 40 participantes en este torneo pero solamente fueron elegidos 12 los cuales están dispuestos a pelear para ganarse el gran premio y desafiar al gran campeón mundial ¡Mr. Satán! _

Mientras el anuncio y reglas eran dadas por el anunciador Trunks y Ai estaba recargados en la paredes del pasillo antes de dirigirse a la plataforma, ambos se dedicaban miradas de vez en cuando pero ninguno decía nada.

_-Comenzaremos con el primer combate!-_

Ambos chicos caminaron y se dirigieron por lados opuestos a la plataforma, desde la mampara de división Goten le hizo una seña a su hermana...

_-Suerte...-_levantó su pulgar, Ai hizo lo mismo.

_-La primera pelea será entre la participante Ai contra el participante Trunks-_

_-Vamos Ai, Trunks ustedes pueden!-_ gritaron sus familiares desde el palco de honor del segundo piso.

_-Ésto será interesante.- _Gohan tomó asiento al lado de Videl

_-¿Crees que su poderes aumentaron mucho?- _pregunto ella.

_-Ambos entrenaron en la habitación del tiempo, pero Ai lo hizo con papá así que yo creo que sí.-_

_-Trunks, más vale que le ganes a esa chiquilla._\- pensó Vegeta.

_-Muy Bien Ai, demuestra todo lo que aprendiste en esa habitación...-_ Pensó Goku.

_-¡Ambos participantes por favor pase al centro de la plataforma!-_

Trunks y Ai quedaron frente a frente en el centro del lugar.

_-Ya saben las reglas, no pueden matar a su oponente y el primero que caiga de la plataforma perderá el combate.-_

-Sí.- ambos contestaron

_-Muy bien vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros participantes!pueden darse las manos.-_

_Trunks si no peleas con todo tu poder, no te prometo tener compasión...-_ Ai esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

_-Que así sea entonces...-_ Trunks le devolvió un sonrisa similar.

_-¡QUÉ COMIENCE LA PELEA ADELANTE!- el público enloqueció y el gong de inició sonó._

Con ágiles movimientos Trunks y Ai dieron un salto hacia atrás para quedar lo más alejados posibles y adoptaron posiciones de combate.

_-Espero que estés listo Trunks...-_

_Ambos realizaron movimientos tan rápidos que para los espectadores eran imposibles de ver pero no para los guerreros Z, destellos de energía se hacían presentes en distintos lugares y de vez en vez los espectadores veían una vaga imagen casi holográfica de los combatientes._

_En un punto de la pelea un enorme cráter comenzó a tomar forma en el centro de la plataforma, y Ai al centro del cráter intentaba levantarse con dificultad._

La audiencia enmudeció.

_Ai sintió el Ki de Trunks acercándose y pudo verlo a pesar de su enorme velocidad, se dirigía hacia ella con un puño estirado y justo cuando Trunks estaba por clavar su golpe Ai se movió a un lado esquivando el golpe de Trunks, se levanto rápidamente para ambos volver a desaparecer._

_Nuevamente una figura se estrello contra el piso pera esta vez se trataba del pelivioleta, y Ai estaba a punto de caer sobre el con su pierna estirada pero él logró esquivarlo y sostenerla del pie para estrellarla contra la plataforma._

_Al centro de la plataforma y sobre el cráter que Ai había hecho con anterioridad las dos figuras se hacían visibles, Trunks y Ai forcejeaban con las manos entrelazadas y los brazos estirados cada uno haciendo fuerza para lograr empujar al otro, debido al choque de poderes un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar el lugar, mientras relámpagos aparecían alrededor de los combatientes._

_-¿Cuándo van a dejar de jugar esos niños?-_ se preguntó Gokú.

-_Vamos Trunks sé que este no es todo tu poder...-_ Ai sostenían la mirada. Mientras apretaban con mayor fuerza sus manos.

_-Tienes razón, este no es todo mi poder, pero sé que tampoco es el tuyo...-_ Las miradas de ambos se tornaron serias.

_-Bien entonces dejemos de jugar.- Rápidamente Ai tiró de Trunks hacia ella , logrando sacar de balance al chico para darle una fuerte patada en la quijada lanzándolo lejos de ella._

_Trunks logró detenerse en seco levitando a unos cuantos centímetros del público y del piso. Hizo explotar su Ki para ir directo hacia Ai cuando ella al ver a su oponente acercarse, giró en su propio eje y tomo al pelivioleta por la ropa estrellándolo contra el piso nuevamente._

_La plataforma entera estaba muy dañada y cuarteada._

_Trunks comenzó a elevar su Ki lentamente y su cabello comenzó a cambiar su color, el cielo se nubló de repente..._

_-Peleemos enserio entonces Ai.-_

_Ai adoptó un posición de batalla nuevamente._

_Trunks voló hacia ella y centímetros antes de tocarla desapareció._

-Arriba.-_ dijo ella _

_Trunks levitaba muy por encima de la plataforma con sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados._

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡acaso estás loco, vamos a destruir este lugar...!-

_-¡Muéstrame el resultado de tu entrenamiento!-_ Gritó el pelivioleta desde el cielo mientras juntaba sus muñecas concentrando una gran cantidad de Ki en ellas.

-¡Pero que van a Hacer!- Gohan se levantó de su asiento, el lugar entero comenzó a temblar.

-¡No lo hagan chicos, es peligroso! -Gokú gritó pero ninguno de los le hizo caso.

_-Juguemos rudo entonces Trunks...- _Ai estiró sus manos y junto sus muñeca para después llevarlas a un costado de su cadera.

-_Kame...-_

_-¡No puede ser, Papá le enseñó a usar el Kame-Hame-Ha!_\- Grito Goten mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

_-Eso es,muéstrame de lo que eres capaz...-_ pensó el pelivioleta mientras la esfera de energía en sus manos seguía creciendo...-

_-Hame...-_ La energía purpurea en la manos de Ai también iba creciendo y haciéndose más brillante.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a cubrir sus ojos a causa de la cegadora luz.

_-¡Se van a matar! _\- exclamó Piccoro que apenas podía ver la plataforma.

_-¡HAAAAAA!-_ gritaron ambos chicos y sus poderosos ataques chocaron.

_-Demonios esos niños son muy poderosos.-_ dijo Vegeta que apenas podía sostener la mirada en dirección a la plataforma.

_-Demonios Trunks, eres demasiado fuerte...-_ Pensó Ai mientras la energía proveniente del ataque de Trunks le ganaba lentamente terreno a su Kame-Hame-Ha haciendo que retrocediera poco a poco en la plataforma.

_-¡No dejare que me ganes!-_ La chica hizo explotar su Ki para poner la balanza pareja, ambos poderes estaban equilibrados.

_-Su poder de pelea es impresionante, así que este es el resultado de tu entrenamiento con Gokú, no esperaba menos de ti..._\- pensó Trunks.

Nuevamente la balanza comenzó a inclinarse a favor de Trunks...

_-¡No puede ser, es demasiado fuerte!-_

Trunks logró detectar un punto débil en la posición de batalla de Ai, así que se teletransportó detrás de ella dejando pasar el Kame-Hame-Ha que se perdió en el cielo.

_-¡Pero que demonios!-_ Ai apenas logró darse cuenta de que Trunks estaba detrás de ella y la sostenía por las manos, el piso de la plataforma estaba tan dañado que ambos estaban parados en un lugar con muy poco soporte y al agregar el peso de Trunks, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron...

Fuera de la plataforma.

Ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo, Ai de sentón y Trunks se estampo de lleno boca abajo contra el piso...

El cielo volvió a despejarse y la nube de polvo que el choque de poderes había causado comenzó a disiparse.

_-¿Pero que pasó?-_ Gohan miró la plataforma y no vio a ninguno de los dos.

El Anunciador subió a la plataforma para buscar a los oponentes...

_-Ambos oponentes quedan descalificados por haber caído de la plataforma!-  
_

_-¡Qué se cayeron! -_ Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó por completo todo lograron ver a los chicos fuera de la plataforma...

Trunks giro sobre su eje para quedar sentado Junto a Ai, ambos cruzaron una mirada y despues observaron dónde estaban sentados...

_-No puede ser...-_ dijo ella

_-Tanto entrenamiento...-_ continuó Trunks

-¡Para nada!- dijo Gokú desde el otro lado.

Ninguno de los dos chicos pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas por lo que había sucedido y el público no tardó en unirse a ellos, algunos inclusive se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudirles...

El resto de sus familiares y Guerreros no daban crédito a lo que veían, había sido una pelea sumamente intensa y la diferencia de poderes no era mucha y todo había terminado por que los dos no pudieron mantener el balance y habían caído fuera de la plataforma.

Trunks volvió a la normalidad y se levanto, volteo a ver a Ai y le ofreció la mano, ella le regaló una enorme sonrisa y la tomó.

Ambos caminaron juntos de regreso a la sala de espera y mientras caminaban Ai entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de Trunks, ambos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa y entraron a la sala...

_-Vaya no todo salió tan mal después de todo...- _Comentó Bulma que había presenciado la escena desde al palco de honor.

-¡Trunks, qué demonios fue eso!- Preguntó Vegeta a su hijo.

_-Un descuido papá, no pasa nada..._-

Vegeta hizo unas muecas de desagrado -_Al menos pude notar que pudiste incrementar tu poder...-_

_-Así es...-_

Gokú corrió hacia los chicos y Vegeta.

_-Puff, creí que iban a destruir el lugar.-_ dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. _-Pero me dio mucho gusto ver como lograron incrementar sus poderes, los felicito a los dos. _-Gokú miró las manos de su hija y Trunks de reojo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y les dedico una enorme sonrisa.

_-Bien ahora es mi turno...-_

_-Muchas suerte papá.-_ Dijeron los hermanos

_-Mucha suerte Gokú...-_ Dijo el pelivioleta.

Debido a que los organizadores del torneo tenía conocimiento previo de las habilidades de Gokú y sus amigos, estaban preparados para eventos como el que acaba de suceder, así que rápidamente reemplazaron las baldosas rotas y sueltas bastante rápido.

_-Los siguientes Participantes son, El Sr. Goku y el Pequeño Uub!- _

Gokú y Uub subieron a la plataforma, Gokú se veía bastante confiando y emocionado aunque en realidad nadie sabía por qué, mientras que el pequeño Uub estaba tembloroso, recordando las palabras de su madre:

_"Puede que seas el más fuerte de la aldea, pero el mundo es un lugar bastante grande."_

El chico recorrió a la concurrencia con la mirada solo logrando ponerse más nervioso.

-¿Estás Listo?- Preguntó Gokú.

_-El chico apenas logro escucharlo._

-_S...sí...-_

_-Muy bien ya conocen las reglas, pueden darse la mano.- _

_-¡Qué COMIENCE LA PELEA, ADELANTE!- el público enloqueció y el gong de inició sonó._

_Gokú fue el primero en realizar un movimiento, bastante fuerte como era su costumbre y casi logrando empujar fuera de la platarforma al pequeño.  
_

_-Creo que esto será un poco difícil... que puedo hacer para que expulse todo su poder..._\- se preguntaba el Saiyajin. _-¡Ah ya sé!-_

-¿Qué te pasa chico acaso eres una gallina?- Gritó al pequeño.

-_¿Qu...qué?_\- Respondió un atemorizado Uub.

-¿Qué más le digo? ¡ ya sé! ¿Acaso tienes miedo sabandija? -Como dice Vegeta, Gokú siguió presionando al chico.

-¡_No tengo miedo!-_

-_Bien está funcionando, ¡Oye Niño, tu mamá es una buena para nada!_\- Gritó.

-_Que mi...mamá es...- _El niño comenzó a enfadarse. -_¡Mi Mamá no es una buena para nada!- _Gritó el pequeño mientras arremetía contra Gokú.

_-Bien lo he logrado.-_ Pensó.

-_¡Mira, es muy Rápido!- _Dijo Goten, al igual que Trunks, Ai y Vegeta observaban la pelea desde la mampara.

Cuando el pequeño Uub llegó hasta Gokú y lanzó una patada, Goku pudo darse cuenta del poder del pequeño. El brazo de Gokú entumeció después de detener el ataque.

Mientras Gokú estaba Distraído Uub golpeo lo golpeó en rostro de una manera tan certera que le envió al borde la plataforma. El Saiyajin se levanto -_Se está poniendo emocionante-_ justo cuando escucho el grito de Uub justo encima de el a punto de darle un nuevo golpe, Gokú logro reaccionar y teletransportarse.

_-¡Ya lo sabía acabo de comprobar que eres la Reencarnación del Majin Buu Malo! -_ Dijo

_-¡Qué, que ese chiquillo es la reencarnación de Majin Buu!-_ Vegeta y el resto de los Saiyajin se quedaron estupefactos.

-¡Ahora entiendo! Ese es el chico del que Gokú hablaba, ¿no papá?- Trunks cuestionó a Vegeta.

_-Si...-_

Uub busco confundido a Gokú y cuando puedo verlo arremetió nuevamente contra el con una serie de patas y puñetazos que Gokú pudo esquivar fácilmente. En un descuido del pequeño, Gokú lo tomó por el brazo, dio un gran salto para después arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la plataforma.

Gokú provoco la ira del muchacho, que al lograr salir de los escombros estaba más que decidido a ganar ese combate.

_-Es increíble! El participante Uub no permite que los ataques del participante Gokú obtengan la ventaja! - _

_-Es Admirable, se está acoplando rápidamente a mi ritmo de pelea_\- Pensó Gokú mientras esquivaba los hábiles movimientos del chico.

_-No puedo creerlo, el chiquillo va a aprendiendo las técnicas conforme avanza la pelea._\- comentó Vegeta.

El combate continuó con la perfecta ejecución y defensa de un sin fin de movimiento por parte de ambos combatientes.

Desde el palco de honor ninguno de los amigos de Gokú podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-¿Pero quién es ese muchacho tan fuerte Krilin?-_

_-Gokú estaba hablando de una persona muy fuerte ¿se refería a ese niño?_\- Bulma se giró para consultarlo con Piccoro.

_-Como lo había dicho Goku, ese niño es en efecto la reencarnación de Buu Malo..._-

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar nuevamente...

Los puños de Goku y Uub habían chocado creando un cráter a su alrededor.

El siguiente golpe de Ambos creó una onda expansiva que logro cuartar nuevamente la plataforma.

Los siguientes Ataques del pequeño fueron totalmente certeros contra Gokú, el chico lo tomó por las piernas y lo lanzo hacia el cielo.

_-¡Ésto es por todo lo que dijiste!-_ Uub le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda lanzándolo contra la plataforma.

La plataforma comenzó a temblar y una fuerte energía comenzó a emerger del hueco creado por el golpe de Uub Hacia Gokú.

-Ese golpe me dolió... excelente ¡a pelear!-

Uub lo miró confundido para después adoptar nuevamente su posición de batalla.

La pelea continuó pero la velocidad de ambos era casi imperceptible, en la plataforma solo se creaban cráteres debido a la fuerza de los ataques...

Uub estaba a punto de caer de la plataforma cuando Gokú logró detenerlo.

_-Con que todavía no sabes volar, eso es por que no has tenido maestros que te enseñen de manera adecuada.-_ Gokú bajo a Uub. _-Disculpa por todo o que te dije hace un momento, solo quería saber hasta dónde llegaba tu poder..._\- hizo una pausa _-Apuesto que esta es la primera vez que peleas así no es cierto?-_

El chico asintió.

_-Mmm ¡ya sé, a partir de ahora iré a tu casa y entrenaremos arduamente para que te conviertas en alguien muy fuerte! ._

_-¿De verdad podría ser mas fuerte?-_ preguntó el chico.

_-!Claro que sí! espera un momento...-_ Gokú levitó hasta dónde se encontraban Sus hijos, Vegeta y Trunks.

_-¿Qué pasa papá...?-_ pregunto Ai, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-_Vengo a avisarle que me ausentare un tiempo ya que iré a entrenar a la casa de ese niño, no sé cuántos años me tome pero de vez en cuando los visitaré-_

-¡Qué! - exclamaron todos.

_-¡No puedes irte nada más así papá!-_ Reclamó la menor de los Son -¿Con quién voy a entrenar?-Los ojos de chica se tornaron totalmente cristalinos.

_-No te pongas así, ¡tienes a tu hermano Goten y también a Trunks!_\- Dijo Gokú mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la chica.

_-Pero...pero...-_ Gokú le dio un fuerte abrazo levantándola del piso.

_-Todo va a estar bien, ¡prometo que los visitaré de vez en cuando!_\- Ai abrazo fuerte a su papá.

_-¿De verdad lo prometes?-_

_-Prometí que entrenaría contigo, ¿no? -_

_-Sí...-_

_-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte...-_ El Saiyajin bajo lentamente a su hija y secó una lágrima que estaba por salir de sus ojos.

_-Está bien papá, solo cuídate mucho, ¿sí?-_

_-Lo haré...-_ Gokú se elevó y fue a darle la noticia los demás.

Trunks y Goten se acercaron a Ai.

_-Ustedes no quiero que dejen de entrenar, ¿de acuerdo?_-

_-Sí...- _los chicos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nos vemos!, tu casa queda en una de las islas del Sur ¿verdad?- Gokú hizo estallar su ki y comenzó su viaje hacia la casa de Uub.

Ai corrió hacia el centro de la plataforma solo para ver la pequeña luz alejarse. _-Hasta pronto Papá...-_

Esa noche, una gran celebración se llevo a cabo en la corporación cápsula, Todos los guerreros estaban ahí celebrando, comiendo y bebiendo.

_-¿Dime Milk como tomó Ai la partida de Gokú?-_ Preguntó Bulma.

_-Fue un poco duro, pero estoy segura que se repondrá pronto, lo que sucede es que Gokú estuvo con nosotros desde el día que ella nació a diferencia de Gohan y Goten que se ausentaba constante mente, o estaba muerto. -_ Milk dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

_-Tienes razón, pero es una chica fuerte, estará bien._ -Ambas miraron al techo de la corporación cápsula en dónde Ai estaba sentada mirando el cielo.

_-¿Interrumpo Algo?-_ Trunks se acerco levitando a Ai.

_-¡Trunks! para nada y, bueno es tu casa...-_

Trunks se sentó junto a ella _-¿Cómo estás?-_

-_Bien supongo, será difícil estos días pero sé que me repondré.._.-

_-Eres muy fuerte Ai, seguro que lo harás._\- El chico le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

_-Trunks...-_

_-¿Dime?-_

_-Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa._\- Comenzó

_-¿A que te refieres?_\- preguntó intrigado, el semblante de Ai se tormo serio pero pacífico.

-_Creo que exageré un poco con el tema que sucedió hace unos días, pero lo que más lamento es no haber creído en ti..._-

Las palabras Ai lograron que el pelivioleta se sonrojara.

_-Vaya Ai, no esperaba escuchar esto de ti, solo quiero que sepas que te entiendo y ..._-

El móvil de Trunks comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto de Goten.

_-Dime ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta_?-

-¿Ahora?- preguntó

_We're only young and naive still  
We require certain skill_

_-Sí, vamos sé que te agradara y ayudará a distraerte..._-

_-De acuerdo...-_ Trunks tomó a Ai de la Mano y ambos se elevaron y volaron en dirección norte sur.

_The mood it changes like the wind  
Hard to control when it begins..._

Trunks y Ai llegaron a un frondoso bosque en dónde caminaron por varios minutos buscando una especie de prado con un lago, o esas habían sido las instrucciones de Goten.

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_-¿Trunks seguro que es la dirección correcta? _-

_-Sí, ven dame la mano...- _Trunks ayudo a Ai a pasar sobre un grueso tronco, ambos miraron de frente y de entre los árboles se filtraba una cálida luz.

_Can't help myself but count the flaws  
Claw my way out through these walls  
One temporary escape..._

_-¡Trunks es en esa dirección!-_ Ai se sentía emocionada pero no entendía por que.

_-Vamos...-_ Ambos corrieron hacia el lugar de dónde provenía aquella luz, cuando llegaron y atravesaron los últimos árboles que los separaba del pequeño claro, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían cuando llegaron, efectivamente era una especia de fiesta pero a la luz de la luna, algunas antorchas alumbraban el lugar junto a las luciérnagas que jugueteaban con los presentes, algunos al borde del lago lanzaban al aire globos de papel.

_-¡Goten, Haruna!-_ Ambos se acercaron a los recién llegados.

_-¿Qué les parece?_\- Preguntó el chico.

_-Increíble...-_ respondió Ai.

_-Te dije que te iba a gustar...- _Trunks tomó a Ai de la mano y la llevo a la orilla del lago, tomó un globo de papel y le dio una pequeña hoja para que escribiera un deseo, luego lo coloco dentro del globo y ambos lo dejaron ir.

_Feel it start to permeate  
We lie beneath the stars at night  
Our hands gripping each other tight  
You keep my secrets hope to die  
Promises, swear them to the sky..._

Haruna y Goten hicieron lo mismo con otro globo de papel, ambas parejas los observaron alejarse y perderse en la inmensidad de la noche...

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Ai apretó un poco más la mano de Trunks, el la miró fijamente y tomo su otra mano.

_-Ai...-_ comenzó el chico...

_As it withers  
Brittle it shakes  
Can you whisper  
As it crumbles and breaks  
As you shiver  
Count up all your mistakes  
Pair of forgivers  
Let go before it's too late_

_-Creo que ya me he demorado bastante en preguntarte, y es algo que quería decirte desde tu graduación...-_

-_Dime Trunks...-_ lo miró intrigada.

_Can you whisper..._

El chico no pudo evitar Sonrojarse y se acerco un poco más a Ai...

_The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-between_

-¿Ai te gustaría ser mi novia?- preguntó Trunks juntando todo el valor que tenía.

Los ojos de Ai se iluminaron inmediatamente tras escuchar a Trunks...

_Fall back in love eventually_

_-Sí Trunks... ¡mil veces sí!-_

Trunks tomo con suavidad el rostro de Ai y lo acercó al suyo para darle un tierno beso en los labios...

Yeah yeah yeah YEAH...

Goten y Haruna observaron la escena y solo intercambiaron una risita cómplice.

_-Vaya ya era hora...-_ Dijo Goten -_Mira ésto Haruna...-_ Goten comenzó a formar una esfera de energía en su manó y la lanzó a unos metros por encima de Trunks y su hermana.

_(Can you whisper)_  
_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_(Can you whisper)  
Trying to find the in-between_

_(Can you whisper)  
Fall back in love eventually_

_(Can you whisper)_

Trunks y Ai se separaron un momento para dedicarse una profunda y tierna mirada, cuando la esfera de energía que Goten había creado "explotó" para dejar caer miles de esferas brillantes que cubrieron todo el lugar.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

**FIN**

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


End file.
